Ah ! My Sensei
by Yami Flo
Summary: Tatsumaki Shizuka, le jounin aimant à problèmes, rencontre ses nouveaux élèves, non moins atteints qu'elle. Au programme, garçon androgyne, gamine fan d'arts martiaux et punching ball vivant dans une même équipe. CHAP 2, nouvelle version...
1. Prologue

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Général, histoire centrée sur des OC (Original Characters), AU par rapport à l'histoire de Naruto (à savoir, Sasuke n'est jamais parti pour le Son)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf Shizuka, Masaru, Aoi, Yume, Haruko et quelques autres…

Après un recul de quelques mois, je me suis rendue compte que je n'aimais plus trop ce que j'avais écris. Paradoxalement, de nouvelles idées pour **Ah ! My Sensei** et ses premiers chapitres me sont venues. Conclusion logique : il me fallait réécrire.

Voici donc le prologue de la nouvelle version, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Au fait, à votre avis, qui est le narrateur ?

**Prologue**

_Comment les catastrophes ont-elles commencé à nous tomber dessus ? Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier._

_Nous avions douze ans, l'âge normal des gradués de l'Académie de Konoha, sauf rares exceptions, et nous étions prêts à devenir des ninjas fiers de servir notre village. Enfin, je suppose qu'un ou deux des gosses de la promotion devait penser ça. Pour ma part, j'étais plus obnubilé par mes propres problèmes, et mes futurs coéquipiers par les leurs._

_En bref, je rêvais à un meurtre, et les copains à de la reconnaissance ou à la suprématie de leur lignée, selon la personne. Même si, il faut le reconnaître, on serait en droit de se demander si leurs objectifs n'ont pas été inversés depuis le temps._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avions passé l'examen et nous devions maintenant suivre notre apprentissage sous l'égide d'un Jounin qualifié. Qualifié. Ce mot me fait rire. Pour mes coéquipiers, il est synonyme d'étranglement, surtout lorsqu'il est prononcé au cours des repas, ou de rage homicide, même si celle-ci peut être redirigée sur autre chose, genre le prix que veut nous faire payer le patron pour en guise d'addition._

_La première rencontre avec l'adulte **supposé** responsable qui allait partager notre vie pendant des années et des années, et qui la partage encore de temps à autre à notre plus grand malheur mais à la plus grande joie des hôpitaux, me laisse une curieuse sensation._

_En fait, je ne sais jamais si je dois en rire ou en pleurer. En lisant les signes, et rien qu'en voyant apparaître notre Sensei pour la première fois, j'aurais pourtant dû savoir que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à suivre._

_Et il n'était même pas nécessaire de connaître sa réputation pour cela._

_En rétrospective, je crois que nous avons de la chance d'être encore en vie ou de ne pas avoir fait une demande d'internement à l'asile le plus proche. Mais, là encore, personne ne peut dire que les ninjas sont des êtres sains d'esprits, surtout lorsque l'on voit les adultes qui nous servent de modèles._

_Mitarashi Anko, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai ou Jiraya-sama sont juste quelques exemples. A vrai dire, étant enfant, les seuls du lot pour qui j'éprouvais une once de respect seraient Morino Ibiki et Umino Iruka, notre professeur à l'Académie._

_Je conserve ce respect pour lui encore maintenant. Paradoxalement, je le hais encore pour nous avoir jeté dans la fausse aux lions sans nous avertir de ce que nous risquions. Je haïssais l'Hokage aussi, mais il aurait fallu être suicidaire pour la provoquer quand on ne pouvait pas atteindre ne serait que le dixième de sa puissance. Et comme la vieille peau n'est plus en poste aujourd'hui…_

_J'ai beau me plaindre, mais j'ai vécu des années merveilleuses quand je n'étais pas poursuivi et ne devais pas payer les forces de l'ordre locales de tel ou tel patelin perdu au milieu de nulle part et dans les grandes villes des différents pays ninjas afin d'acheter leur silence. Dommage que cela arrivait si peu._

_La grande aventure que vous allez lire commença à la veille de la répartition par équipe. Plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que les Kamis devaient nous haïr. S'ils voulaient nous le faire savoir, ils auraient pu nous casser une jambe ; comparer à ce qui nous attendait, cela me semblait moins douloureux_…


	2. C'Est Un Jounin, CA ! v2

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Général, OC, catastrophes à tout va, traumatismes de personnages, danger publique en liberté. AU à partir du volume 21 ; Sasuke n'a pas rejoint le Son, et Naruto n'est pas parti s'entraîner avec Jiraya.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, à l'exception de Shizuka, Haruko et sa famille, et les élèves prochainement traumatisés à vie…

**Chapitre 1 : C'est Un Jounin, CA !

* * *

**

_Comme je le disais, c'est à la veille de notre répartition que les ennuis ont commencé. Alors que nous étions en famille pour célébrer avec nos parents et possibles frères et sœurs notre sortie de l'Académie, une situation de crise menacée d'éclater dans le bureau de l'Hokage. La princesse Tsunade avait acquis le poste depuis deux ans et demi maintenant. Quoique l'on puisse penser d'elle, c'était une femme compétente. Néanmoins, sa dernière idée en date venait de soulever un vent de panique en la personne de Umino Iruka, le Chuunin qui s'occupait de notre classe…_

Umino Iruka tremblait. La chose était assez rare, car après l'attaque du Kyubi et les années à s'occuper d'une bande de morveux braillard, dont Naruto Uzumaki, il avait appris à dompter ses peurs primales pour ne jamais montrer de faiblesse à ses adversaires, même si ces dits adversaires ne méritaient même pas ce surnom.

Tâchant de contrôler sa respiration, il rouvrit les yeux et se remit à lire la liste des Jounin désignés comme enseignants pour la nouvelle promotion de l'Académie. Un nom en particulier, raison de son mal-être et de ses pires craintes.

N'y tenant plus, il osa finalement poser LA question.

-Hokage-sama…C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Tsunade haussa un sourcil, jaugeant le Chuunin nerveux du regard. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais tissé de liens particuliers avec le jeune Chuunin, l'Hokage l'avait rencontré assez souvent pour se faire une bonne opinion de sa personnalité. Iruka l'avait marqué comme quelqu'un de juste et de compétent, avec un bon contrôle de ses émotions. Le voir avec ces yeux implorants…avait quelque chose de dérangeant.

-Qu'est-ce qui est une blague ?

Iruka se força à respirer plus lentement.

-Vous comptez confier une équipe à Tatsumaki-san ?

* * *

Presque à l'autre bout du village, dans un modeste appartement, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux mauves assise en tailleur sur le sol se mit à éternuer.

-Atchoum ! Atchoum !

Un mouchoir fut tendu devant elle entre deux doigts. Elle sourit gaiement à la jeune personne couchée sur le canapé, un livre sous les yeux.

-A tes souhaits, dit-elle distraitement en tournant une page.

-Merci, Haruko. Je crois qu'on est entrain de parler de moi en ce moment…

-Je me demande pourquoi, sourit la dénommée Haruko. C'est pas demain que tu prends ton poste d'enseignante ?

-Si, fit fièrement sa compagne en sautillant. Ca va être super !

-Pour nous à l'hôpital, je n'en doute pas. J'ai déjà prévenu les thérapeutes et les psychologues.

Shizuka s'arrêta de bondir pour fixer son amie avec des yeux ronds. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, comme une petite fille prête à pleurnicher. Haruko secoua la tête, de longues mèches vertes retombant sur son front.

-Honnêtement, Shizuka, tu dois l'avouer. Ces pauvres gosses n'ont pas mérité ça.

-HARUKO !

* * *

Iruka se prit la tête entre les mains, se massant les tempes.

-Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a personne d'autre pour prendre sa place ? Le village ne manque pas de Jounins plus expérimentés…_Et beaucoup moins dangereux_, persifla une petite voix au fin fond de son esprit.

Tsunade secoua la tête, comme à regret.

-La guerre contre Oto nous a coûté plus que nous ne l'avions d'abord pensé. Si nous voulons rétablir la balance des forces, nous avons besoin de plus de ninjas prêts à se battre sur le terrain. Nous acceptons plus de gradués tous les ans, pourvu qu'il y ait chez eux une once de sagesse et de travail d'équipe. Le gros problème, cependant, vient des Jounins.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard tourné vers le ciel.

-C'est chez eux qu'il y a eut le plus de pertes. Quelques ANBUS ont rendus leurs masques afin de pallier le manque, et plusieurs Chuunin ont été promus. Cependant, il n'est pas toujours facile de trouver des volontaires pour enseigner aux plus jeunes. Quelques uns seulement sont volontaires. Les autres…Eh bien, les autres, il faut leur forcer la main.

Iruka suivait Tsunade du regard alors qu'elle commençait à faire les cents pas devant lui.

-J'ai choisi les plus aptes à s'occuper des enfants dans l'élite des Jounins. Ils ont gracieusement accepté de prendre les nouveaux Genins à l'essai. Tatsumaki-san m'a paru très enthousiaste et assez douée, même si elle n'est pas Jounin depuis longtemps.

L'expression de pure horreur qui traversa le visage d'Iruka fit réfléchir Tsunade. Visiblement, elle avait dû dire quelque chose qui n'avait pas plus.

-Les plus APTES ! ENTHOUSIASTE ! DOUEE ! Tsunade-sama, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de dire ? Est-ce que vous avez seulement lu le dossier de Tatsumaki ?

Tsunade cligna des yeux.

-Eh bien…non, c'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas lu. Mais enfin, quel est le problème avec cette fille ?

-Elle est FOLLE ! Voilà le problème !

-Tous les ninjas sont plus ou moins fous. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait de pire qu'eux ?

Iruka inspira profondément, cherchant à ne pas perdre son calme une fois de plus et à exposer le problème de façon logique et rationnelle.

-Elle a beau être plus jeune que moi, je me souviens parfaitement de ses débuts à l'Académie. Tatsumaki Shizuka était mignonne, un vrai petit ange à l'air innocent. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade ! C'est une véritable terreur !

* * *

Uniquement vêtue d'une chemise trop grande pour elle, Shizuka était debout devant sa commode, comptant et recomptant son stock de peluches.

-Alors, est-ce que tout le monde est là ? Usa-sama, Inu-chan, Nekoneko,…

Dans l'encadrement d'une porte complètement arrachée de ses gonds, Haruko la regardait faire avec une expression crispée.

-C'est la cinquième fois cette semaine…Il faut vraiment que je lui dise quelque chose. Mais, le résultat restera le même une fois encore, elle continuera à provoquer des dégâts. Bah, jetons-nous à l'eau tout de même. Shizuka ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux violets tourna la tête vers elle, sans s'arrêter de câliner un énorme ours rose en peluche. Elle était l'image même de la pureté, de la naïveté et de la douceur, mais Aoba Haruko savait mieux. L'être en face d'elle était une arme de destruction massive à moitié folle et incroyablement maladroite quand elle n'était pas infantile.

-Oui ?

-Shizuka, la porte…

-Oui ?

-Tu l'as encore arrachée. Et tu as **encore** défoncé le mur du salon.

-Euh…oops ?

-Tu sais combien coûtent les réparations ?

-Oups ?

-Tu sais que les assureurs vont bientôt refuser de nous prendre en charge ?

-Oops ?

-Tu sais aussi que le gentil monsieur qui vient à chaque fois remplir le constat a dit qu'il se jetterait par la fenêtre plutôt que de revenir dans cette maison de fous ?

-Ah, là, j'y suis pour rien !

Haruko haussa un sourcil, une expression dubitative sur le visage.

-Ca, c'est ce que tu voudrais croire.

* * *

Les joues rougies, le souffle court, Iruka continuait ses accusations sans prendre le temps de respirer normalement.

-Ainsi, en cinq ans d'études, l'établissement dut être rénové deux fois de fond en comble. 24 murs furent irrémédiablement fichus et leur destruction donna lieu à une véritable bataille dans l'administration de l'établissement entre les pro nouvelle configuration des locaux et les pro style traditionnel qui voulait une réparation simple ! Pendant six mois, les élèves n'eurent plus à s'inquiéter de prendre la porte, et en hiver, ils n'eurent même plus besoin d'ôter leurs manteaux et leurs tricots en classe !

Tsunade, la mâchoire décrochée, essayait vainement de comprendre tout ce qu'impliquaient les accusation du Chuunin. Elle se décida à poser la question, craignant la réponse.

-Elle ne sait pas…ouvrir une porte ?

Iruka secoua la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il s'était calmé et avait l'air plus grave.

-Elle les arrache de leurs gonds quand elle essaye de les tirer, et lorsque qu'elle les frappe, elle les enfonce. Un lourd handicap qui semble venir du côté maternel de sa famille, si j'ai bonne mémoire.

-C'est impossible…

-Impossible n'est pas dans les cordes des Tatsumaki, grommela sombrement Iruka.

Tsunade retrouva partiellement la maîtrise d'elle-même et rassembla quelques feuilles devant elle. Elle les scanna du regard.

-D'après ses rapports de missions, elle n'a rencontré aucun problème majeur durant les deux dernière année où elle a servi comme Jounin. Ces résultats sont bons, bien qu'un peu…surprenants de temps à autre.

-Surprenants comment ?

-Elle a rayé un village ennemi de la carte sans provoquer une seule perte civile, indiqua Tsunade en lui montrant une feuille.

-Et vous avez remarqué la note en tous petits caractères où elle confesse avoir raté le jutsu qu'elle tentait, provoquant ainsi l'explosion à l'origine de cette destruction sans nom, rétorqua Iruka après la lecture du document. Tatsumaki Shizuka est la catastrophe incarnée. A côté d'elle, même Naruto était un enfant de chœur !

Tsunade le regarda intensément.

-J'admets que le coup des portes et des murs était inattendu, mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ? Et qui dans ce village peut bien être au courrant ?

-A part vous, qui n'a jamais entendu parler de Tatsumaki Shizuka ! Cette fille est la catastrophe incarnée ! L'apocalypse avec des couettes !

* * *

Haruko donna un petit coup de cuillère dans l'espèce de bouillie informe qui faisait régulièrement des '_blops_' inquiétants dans son bol. Elle la porta à la hauteur de son regard, s'apercevant que le métal semblait rongé par de l'acide.

Elle soupira.

On pouvait faire confiance à Shizuka pour préparer de vrais repas surprises, les surprises étant en l'occurrence le plus souvent « Mangerais-je ou ne mangerais-je pas le contenu de mon assiette ? » et « Ais-je une chance de survivre si j'avale cette bouchée ? ». Ce soir, cependant, la surprise tournait plus autour du « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! » et du « Comment ça se tue ? »

La supposée soupe aux petits légumes de Shizuka n'avait pas encore commencé à ramper hors de son bol, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'elle le ferait, une fois que le cerveau se serait mis en marche.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa co-locataire et ex-équipière, occupée à laver la vaisselle à grand renfort d'eau et de mousse. Elle soupira à nouveau, songeant au travail qu'elle allait encore devoir accomplir pour redonner un semblant d'ordre, de propreté et de naturel à la cuisine et effacer l'impression d'être entré dans le laboratoire d'un scientifique fou qui vous prenait à la gorge dès que vous aviez fait un pas dans la pièce.

En soi-même, elle songea qu'elle devrait demander un salaire de rang A rien que pour partager sa vie avec celle de la Catastrophe Incarnée.

* * *

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, une Tsunade mortifiée continuait d'écouter Iruka discourir sur les risques liés à la fréquentation de Tatsumaki Shizuka.

-Donc, après le troisième incident avec la porte, elle décida pendant un temps de passer par les murs. Mal lui en prit ; n'ayant pas les yeux des Hyuga et ignorant **qui** pouvait se trouver derrière le mur, dès le premier essai, tout un pan tomba sur le malheureux Mizushima-sensei, qui s'occupait de sa classe. Il passa deux mois en congés maladies et refusa catégoriquement de reprendre la direction de la classe. Une semaine plus tard, en cherchant des rouleaux intéressant pour ses cours dans la bibliothèque, elle repéra un livre caché sous un meuble ; quand elle voulut le retirer, elle déclencha une réaction en chaîne qui fit tomber à terre toutes les étagères de la pièce, faisant voler des feuilles partout. Il n'y eut pas de blessés, mais il fallut presque deux semaines pour remettre la pièce en état. Elle en fut bannie. Le livre en question fut rendu à un professeur, qui eut à expliquer ce qu'un magazine érotique faisait dans une bibliothèque pour enfants.

Savourant ses paroles avec un petit sourire amer, Iruka continua.

Encore un mois après, elle rata les signes d'un jutsu pendant un cours pratique. C'était une technique de feu basique. Malheureusement, en ajoutant des signes et en inversant d'autres, elle créa une explosion gigantesque qui détruisit la moitié de la salle de cours. Son professeur fut le seul blessé, et il passa trois semaines à l'hôpital. Et encore, ce ne sont que quelques exemples. Les Chuunins sont persuadés qu'on ne lui a donné son diplôme de Genin uniquement pour ne pas avoir à la supporter un an de plus. A vrai dire, si on ne l'avait pas fait, l'Académie ne s'en serait jamais remise.

-Et elle est tout de même passée Chuunin, puis Jounin ?

Iruka haussa les épaules.

-Elle était douée tout de même, et bien gentille quand on l'abordait. Elle a réussi l'examen à son second essai, en même temps que le reste de son équipe. Mais, à ma connaissance, elle est la seule d'entre eux à être devenu Jounin.

Une question cependant continuait de tarauder Tsunade. Elle finit par la poser.

-Comment avez-vous obtenu les détails ? Elle est plus jeune que vous…

-Ses camarades de promotion, son Sensei et ses coéquipiers nous ont donné plus de détails qu'il ne nous en fallait, répondit Iruka en grimaçant. Nous avons aussi constaté l'exactitude de leurs dires lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés tour à tour en mission avec elle. Ca, et j'ai moi-même était en contact rapproché pendant un moment.

-Vous avez eu une mission ensemble.

-Oui. Et aujourd'hui encore quand j'y pense, j'en ai des sueurs froides. Elle est d'une maladresse…J'ai finis par me dire que l'enseignement était moins dangereux que le travail sur le terrain. Tout me convenait, du moment que je restais loin d'elle. Ma propre survie et ma santé mentale en dépendaient tous les deux.

* * *

Haruko finit de jeter dans la poubelle les derniers morceaux de vaisselle cassée. L'air d'une gamine prise en faute, Shizuka s'était assise sur une chaise, les yeux baissés.

-J'suis désolée, Haru-chan…J'aurais dû faire plus attention aux piles.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, coupa brusquement Haruko.

Mentalement, elle évalua la liste des dégâts et des dépenses à effectuer pour remplacer les assiettes, les bols, les verres, la marmite en fonte complètement fichue après sa rencontre avec le repas, sans compter les deux poêles et la casserole qui avait subit un sort encore moins enviable. Tout son salaire du mois allait finir par y passer, et celui de Shizuka…

-Tu sais si la banque t'a de nouveau donné accès à ton compte ?

-Hum ? Le directeur est sorti de l'hôpital, mais il ne veut plus me voir, alors je ne sais pas trop, avoua Shizuka en se grattant la tête.

Haruko secoua la tête.

-C'est pas grave, je me débrouillerais. Oh, quand j'y pense, puisque tu vas à l'Académie demain, tu salueras Iruka de ma part. Et tu lui rappelleras aussi que je l'attends toujours pour ses rappels de vaccins.

-Iruka-kun enseigne toujours à l'Académie, demanda Shizuka en clignant des yeux ?

-Ouais, sourit Haruko. Mon neveu l'a eu comme prof jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne les cours.

-Ah, c'est vrai, Kaoru-kun. Il a quel âge maintenant ?

-Treize ans, et toutes ses dents définitives. Ca l'aide quand il veut mordre ses petits camarades, sourit Haruko d'un air attendrit.

Shizuka la regarda d'un air étrange.

-T'es bizarre…

-Et c'est **toi** qui oses me dire ça ! Quant on parle d'Iruka, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu lui avais fait pour qu'il s'en revienne au village les yeux hagards, les vêtements en lambeaux donnant une belle vue sur ses sous vêtements, en hurlant qu'il revenait de loin lors de votre dernière mission ensemble ?

Shizuka prit un air offusqué.

-Mais rien du tout ! C'était un accident !

-Shizuka, tous ce qui se passe autour de toi est une longue succession d'accidents et de coïncidences. Il y en a qui parie tout bas que si la fin du monde vient à être déclenchée, ce sera de ta main, et toujours par accident.

-HARUKO !

* * *

Tsunade agrippa fermement ses accoudoirs.

-Il y a déjà eu des pertes de notre côté à cause d'elle ?

-Tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par pertes. Des démissions, quelques unes. Des dépressions nerveuses, oui. Des crises d'hystérie, très certainement. Des blessures diverses et variées, c'est indiscutable. Des cas de folie, je n'en doute pas. Des internements en hôpital psychiatrique, une fois ou deux. Mais des morts, pas à ma connaissance. On n'a même pas de suicidaires sur le dos. Enfin, je crois. Je ne peux pas fournir de statistiques correctes avec les civils qu'elle fréquente.

-Ah…

Un petit silence s'installa. Iruka finit par le rompre d'une voix timide.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi certaine de votre choix ?

Tsunade soupira.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, malheureusement. Nous n'avons plus le temps de chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Il faudra faire avec.

-Vous réalisez que vous condamnez une équipe de Genins à un châtiment qu'ils n'ont absolument pas mérité ?

-Oui.

-Vous réalisez aussi que l'on risque de ne pas les retrouver en un seul morceau, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement ?

-Parfaitement.

-Vous savez donc que nous risquons de finir avec une nouvelle équipe de psychopathes en tout genre si jamais ils réussissent le dernier test ?

-J'en ai conscience, en effet.

-Vous vous rendez compte aussi que l'Académie déclinera toute responsabilité au cas où les choses tourneraient au drame, et que vous serez tenue comme seule responsable ?

-Effectivement.

Iruka la regarda avec quelque chose dans les yeux qui ressemblait à du respect.

-Vous êtes vraiment brave.

Tsunade fit la grimace, se prenant la tête dans une main et farfouillant dans un tiroir de son bureau à la recherche de la bouteille qu'elle y avait caché plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait décidément besoin d'un remontant…

-Je ne suis pas brave, je suis seulement à cours de moyens.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, on parlait à toute vitesse ou on écoutait sans en penser moins.

-J'vais être enseignante, j'vais être enseignante ! Je vais apprendre à mes élèves tout de que je sais…

-_Ca risque d'être vite fait…_

-…Et je leur apprendrais à devenir des ninjas dignes de ce nom, comme moi !

-_D'accord, maintenant, j'ai peur. Les gosses ne vont pas s'en sortir vivants. Où alors, on va se retrouver avec des minis Shizuka…Vision d'horreur !_

Shizuka chantonnait tout en sautillant dans tous les coins. Haruko, ayant revêtue son pyjama et tentant de ne pas rouler des yeux, la regardait faire sans esquisser le moindre geste ou prononcer la moindre parole. Si elle avait su, lorsqu'elle avait accepté l'idée de prendre un appartement commun avec son amie à demi folle, qu'elle devrait veiller 24h sur 24 à ce que le toit ne leur tombe pas dessus et que le propriétaire ne les jette pas dehors, elle aurait probablement pris son propre appart', et le prix soit damné !

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Et elle connaissait assez Shizuka pour savoir qu'elle serait venu squatté de toute façon…

-Je suis si excitée ! Et nerveuse aussi…Je crois que je ne pourrais pas dormir de la nuit !

Haruko sortit une liste de sa poche et la consulta du regard, énumérant mentalement tout ce que son amie avait ingurgité en matière de douceurs et de boissons sucrées durant toute la soirée. Une ligne en particulier attira son regard, et ses sourcils se haussèrent lentement.

-…Dix tasses de café bien noir, avec deux sucres chacun…Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ne dormira pas de la nuit, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

Grognant pour la forme mais diplomate, elle le lui fit remarquer à sa façon.

-Shizuka, mes collègues ne t'avaient pas interdit la caféine lors de ta dernière visite à l'hôpital ? Tu sais, celle qui a suivi la mise en soin intensif de ton dernier partenaire d'entraînement avec les deux jambes et les deux bras cassés ? Celle où tu as fait du trampoline sur les lits et où tu as transformé le deuxième étage en piste de course pour fauteuils roulants ?

Shizuka se figea en plein mouvement.

-…J'ai fait quelque chose de grave ? En continuant à en boire ?

-Non, soupira Haruko, tu vas juste donner des sueurs froides et des crises cardiaques à une bonne partie du personnel médical quand ils l'apprendront, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Shizuka ne comprenait pas l'ironie. Si elle l'avait fait, elle n'aurait pas souri comme une bien heureuse avant d'effectuer quelques pas de danse sur la pointe des pieds en riant. Au contraire, elle aurait expédié Haruko à travers le mur. Mais, fort heureusement pour la personne concernée et pour le mobilier, elle était bien au dessus de ce genre de considérations.

Secouant la tête, Haruko gagna la cuisine avant de faire une bêtise, à savoir tenter d'étouffer ou d'assommer sa co-locatrice à coups de polochon. Elle se servit un verre et jus de fruit, et tout en le sirotant, son regard se posa sur un objet bien particulier. Mentalement, elle dressa une petite liste.

_-Mémento 1 : se débarrasser de la cafetière et ne pas racheter de café avant un long, très long moment ; surtout, trouver du déca pour compenser._

_-Mémento 2 : étrangler Shizuka quand mes nerfs me lâcheront pour manque de caféine ; je hais ma vie !_

_-Mémento 3 : racheter des cigarettes ; si ma consommation ne double pas dans les trois semaines à venir, je veux bien avaler le prochain repas préparer par Shizuka…Si je suis vraiment désespérée, cela va sans dire._

_-Mémento 4 : trucider le lâcheur qui m'a posé un lapin ce soir ; si besoin est, ne pas hésiter à enrôler deux ou trois ANBUS et des membres des services Interrogatoires pour aider ; il est définitivement mort !_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bonus : Fiche d'Identité.**

**Tatsumaki Shizuka**

Cheveux : Violets, coiffés en deux couettes

Yeux : Bruns

Age : 22 ans

Taille : 1m67

Poids : 52,8 kg

Groupe Sanguin : A

Anniversaire : 1er Avril

Statut : Jounin

Techniques : Toutes les techniques de base, plusieurs techniques de Taïjutsu, utilisation de toutes armes de jet, techniques Ninjutsu d'eau, de feu et de foudre, souvent ratées et donnant lieu à de spectaculaires explosions. Absolument incapable d'utiliser un Genjutsu.

Hobbies : Collectionner les peluches, s'occuper de la vie amoureuse de ses élèves, s'amuser.

Description : Si la maladresse avait un visage, ce serait le sien. Shizuka, bien que bonne ninja, a un don incroyable pour provoquer toute sorte de catastrophes et s'attirer toute sorte d'ennuis. Ces gaffes traumatisent aussi bien ses amis que ses ennemis, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Déterminée à devenir un grand enseignant, elle risque fort de s'y casser les dents…

Famille : Une tante et une cousine habitant au Pays des Vagues.

Missions :A : 97

B : 316

C : 289

D : 478

S : 5


	3. Une Equipe de Choc ? v2

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Général, nouvelle version du chapitre, Première Rencontre traumatisante pour l'ensemble des personnages.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto possède Naruto, son vaste univers, les personnages géniaux qui peuplent Konoha, et moi, je possède la petite brochette de personnages présentés ci-dessous, sauf exceptions.

**Chapitre 2 : Une Equipe…De Choc ?**

_Donc, sans qu'aucune information ne filtre, notre Sensei avait été choisi, et nous n'allions pas tarder à savoir que l'administration n'avait pas choisi la plus saine d'esprit du lot. Cela dit, en relativisant, je suis en droit de penser que comparer à certains de nos camarades de classe de l'époque, elle était loin d'être aussi timbrée qu'on le pense. Sincèrement._

_Vous auriez dû tenter de mettre un pied dans notre salle de classe le dernier jour : vous auriez été plus rassuré si vous vous étiez tenu dans une poudrière avec une allumette allumée en main…

* * *

_

Dans une salle de classe, une quarantaine d'élèves discutaient gaiement. Enfin, quelques uns discutaient gaiement. D'autres se lançaient des regards noirs, se hurlaient dessus les uns les autres, et un ou deux kunais allèrent se ficher dans le mur lorsque la « discussion » s'envenima davantage.

Le cas étaient surtout vrai en ce qui concernait une jeune kunoichi aux cheveux noirs en bataille et un garçon au regard blasé qui secouait la tête de droite à gauche, faisant voleté ses boucles brunes. En moins d'une minute, il n'y avait plus personne dans un rayon de moins de deux mètres autour d'eux. Personne n'était assez fou pour rester sous la guerre des Regards Noirs que livrait à sens unique la jeune ninja.

De l'autre côté de la classe, les choses n'allaient pas mieux. Un garçon aux cheveux bleu sombre mi-longs décida sagement de disparaître sous la table quand il vit sa voisine, une fille de petite taille avec des vêtements constellés de brûlures et de trous, les traits tirés par la concentration, tracer de nouveaux caractères sur une note explosive qui provoqua une petite explosion moins d'une minute après, réduisant en miettes les fournitures installées sur la table.

Plus loin, un rouquin aux yeux pers jouait distraitement avec un yoyo sous le regard vaguement intéressé d'un petit blond aux cheveux nattés. Regard qui se changea en expression de stupeur quand une série de lames sortit de l'inoffensif jouet en tournoyant. Le blond recula prudemment de quelques sièges, seulement pour mieux heurter un grand costaud qui le foudroya du regard.

Telle était la classe occupant la salle 201 de l'Académie de Konoha, celle qui effrayait parfois même les professeurs, et, fait établi, seuls les plus braves d'entre eux osaient s'y aventurer ou y enseigner. Et l'un des plus braves d'entre eux, ce matin là, répondait au nom d'Umino Iruka.

-Bonjour, la classe, tenta-t-il de dire, avant de se rendre compte du désastre qu'il avait sous les yeux. Seuls deux ou trois élèves l'avaient vu et entendus entrer, et ceux-là lui souriaient timidement, comme pris en faute. Les autres continuaient leurs occupations comme si de rien n'était.

Iruka sentit poindre la migraine. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, trop anxieux pour cela, et se sentait fatigué. Ses nerfs menaçaient de le lâcher dans les dix prochaines secondes si ses élèves ne se taisaient pas. Lorsqu'il reçu sur la tête l'une des brosses à tableau, il n'y tint plus.

-SILLLLLEEEEEEEENNNNNNCEEEEE !

Miracle, le cri marcha. Et, dix minutes plus tard, après quelques explications de bases, il commença à annoncer les équipes.

* * *

Quelque part en ville, deux jeunes filles marchaient d'un bon pas vers l'Académie. Enfin, l'une marchait d'un bon pas et l'autre traînait les pieds, l'air maussade, les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

-Haruko, tu vas m'accompagner encore longtemps ? Je suis capable de me rendre à l'Académie toute seule, quand même ! Et puis, tu ne dois pas reprendre ton poste bientôt ?

-Pas avant une heure au moins, répondit Haruko. Et pour ce qui est de ton habilité à te rendre là-bas seule…Disons simplement que j'ai perdu toutes mes illusions sur tes facultés d'orientations le jour où tu nous as perdu au beau milieu du pays de la Brume en tenant la carte à l'envers.

-C'était pas ma faute ! Shushiro l'avait à moitié déchiré !

-Uniquement parce que tu l'as surpris en jouant à « Coucou, qui est là ? » au beau milieu d'un territoire ennemi, soupira Haruko. Et je te rappellerai également que lors de notre scolarité, nous devions te conduire tous les matins à l'Académie pour que tu ne te perdes pas en route. On a même dû utiliser une laisse !

-Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris…Mais je maintiens que ce n'était pas ma faute quand même !

-Non, effectivement, la première fois, c'était celle du poteau indicateur qui t'avait à moitié assommé, répondit Haruko du tac au tac.

Shizuka passa une main dans ses cheveux, grimaçante. Oh oui, le bon vieux souvenirs du poteau indicateur dans lequel elle avait frappé tête la première parce qu'elle ne regardait pas où elle courrait. Elle avait vu trente-six chandelles sur le coup, et vingt fois plus durant les dix jours suivants. Il y avait tout de même une justice dans ses souffrances : le poteau n'avait plus jamais été le même depuis, et sa tante lui avait offert plein de glaces pour la consoler.

Néanmoins, elle continua à râler.

-Mais c'est humiliant de me tirer derrière toi comme ça ! Pense un peu à mon honneur ! Que vont dire les gens ?

-Shizuka, si tu avais encore de l'honneur, cela se saurait. Et je doute que quiconque dise quoique ce soit de pire que ce qui a déjà été dit.

-Méchante ! Tu ne trouveras jamais de mari, avec un caractère pareil !

Shizuka comprit presque instantanément qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur stratégique. La mâchoire d'Haruko se contracta. Une aura rouge commença à se former autour d'elle, et toute personne dotée d'un tant soit peu de bon sens compris très vite le message : **danger, explosion imminente**.

Ce fut aussi le moment où, pas folles, plusieurs personnes dans la rue se rappelèrent brusquement un important rendez-vous de l'autre côté de la ville…

Mais contre toute attente, l'aura disparue très vite, et un sourire sardonique apparu sur les lèvres de la plus âgée des deux ninjas.

Non, pas sardonique. Plutôt sadique.

Et qui rappelait vraiment celui du chat qui vient de dévorer le canari et les poissons rouges pour son goûter sans se faire prendre. Chez Aoba Haruko, cela indiquait plus souvent la basse vengeance qui ne va pas tarder à entrer en action. Ses collègues de l'hôpital, son ancien professeur et même ses patients pouvaient en témoigner.

C'est donc avec ce fameux sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se tourna lentement vers Shizuka, qui l'air gênée, regardait fixement les dessins qu'elle venait de faire dans la poussière à la pointe de sa sandale.

-Et toi, je te signale que si tu n'es pas à l'académie dans dix…Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Non, neuf minutes en fait, ta carrière d'enseignante risque de démarrer du mauvais pied.

Une lueur de pure panique brilla dans les yeux de Shizuka, qui, complètement stressée, se mit à gesticuler, envoyant son poing dans le visage d'un innofensif badaud qui se trouvait un peu trop prêt. Un petit craquement avertit Haruko que le blessé avait au moins le nez cassé. Et elle sut qu'elle venait, à son tour, de faire une erreur stratégique dangereuse.

-QUOI ! OH NON ! JE PEUX PAS ETRE EN RETARD LE PREMIER JOUR ! POUSSEZ-VOUS DE MON CHEMIN !

-Du calme, Shizuka…

Mais la jeune jounin ne l'avait pas écouté, et elle était déjà à trente mètres devant. Après avoir renversé trois bacs à légumes. Et s'être pris un poteau électrique de face. Et avoir marché sur la queue d'un chien ninja qui passait par là, et qui la poursuivait dès maintenant en aboyant et en montrant les crocs.

C'est donc une Shizuka hurlante qui se mit à courir presque ventre à terre dans la bonne direction, pour une fois, le chien toujours aux trousses et claquant souvent des mâchoires un peu trop près de ses mollets pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Haruko énuméra mentalement le contenu de la pharmacie de l'appartement, tentant de se rappeler si elle avait des vaccins contre la rage quelque part.

Connaissant Shizuka, elle n'allait pas tarder à en avoir besoin…

* * *

Kamiya Masaru était un élève banal, moyen dans tous les domaines, sauf celui de la précision. Là, il était le meilleur, quelque soit le type d'arme. Personnellement, il avait une préférence pour l'arc et les flèches, et il se débrouillait bien avec, comme il l'avait démontré en visant le postérieur d'un imprudent chuunin qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du terrain d'entraînement. La flèche étant bien fixée, il avait fallu une intervention médicale pour la retirer. Depuis ce jour, il ne comptait plus tellement d'amis dans le corps enseignant.

Cependant, la principale qualité de Masaru restait son sens aigu de l'auto préservation, bien que ce dernier ait tendance à le lâcher dans les situations vraiment dangereuses. Il avait pourtant pu faire quelques mémentos intéressants concernant ses camarades de classe. La plupart lui semblaient fades et dépourvus de véritables personnalités, mais quelques uns valaient le détour et retenaient son intérêt. En premier lieu, il y avait Eiko.

Baku Eiko, plus communément appelée « Docteur Boom », en raison de son habituelle blouse de scientifique et de sa tendance à faire sauter tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle à coups de notes explosives et de quelques substances douteuses, qui, selon ses professeurs, devaient découlées de la nitroglycérine, faisait partie de la catégorie : « **Danger Majeur** ».

En cinq années d'enseignement, elle avait fait sauté trois tables, six chaises, un tableau, la réserve de craies et quinze livres de la bibliothèques. On la soupçonnait aussi d'empoisonnement, mais les faits n'étaient pas clairs, et rien n'avait jamais pu être prouvé.

La deuxième personne qui retenait son attention, c'était Hoshino Yume. La brune aux allures de garçon manqué avait le coup de poing facile et le coup de pied encore plus leste. Les tibias de l'ensemble des garçons de la classe pouvaient le certifier. Agressive, violente, pas très mignonne avec ses cheveux mal peignés, elle était plus que crainte, même si la fierté mâle qui sommeillait en chaque garçon pré pubère refusait de le laisser paraître. Masaru hésitait à la classer entre « **Danger Majeur** » et **« Source d'Ennuis** » Quoique, la catégorie « **Brute Epaisse** » lui convenait également…

On avait appris par la force des choses à ne jamais la laisser seul dans la même pièce que Yamamoto Naoki. En tout cas, pas si on tenait aux fournitures ou s'il y avait des objets fragiles et/ou contendants à portée de la main.

Yamamoto Naoki, de l'avis de Masaru, était le garçon le plus placide qui puisse exister. Non seulement les longues protestations et insultes de Yume à son égard le laisser presque apathique, mais en plus, il arrivait facilement à l'expédier à terre sans même essayer. Cela pouvait être expliqué par son talent en taijutsu…Ou par le fait que Yume était l'une des pires élèves de la classe et que Naoki trônait à la place du n°1 de l'année. Dans l'ensemble, il plaisait aux filles, sauf à Yume et à Fumiyo, bien entendu.

Son regard sur le seul élève qui n'avait pas lâché ses coccupations avec l'arrivée d'Iruka-sensei.

Kanmaru Fumiyo était la « bûcheuse » de la classe, première dans tous les cours théorique. Au demeurant, une fille discrète et un peu…Non, en fait, très étourdie. Elle avait constamment le nez dans un livre ou un rouleau, et s'habillait toujours avec des vêtements froissés ou dépareillés.

Sa soif de connaissances et sa manie de poser des questions tordues en dépassait plus d'un dans le personnel enseignant, au point que le jour ou elle avait posé une question sur la vitesse de rotation d'un shuriken devant intercepter un kunai à quinze mètres de distance tout en atteignant le lanceur du dit kunai tout en prenant en compte la gravité de la blessure, personne n'avait pu lui répondre. Seul Suiteki Aoi avait semblé comprendre de quoi il retournait, et encore, seulement de très loin.

Le regard de Masaru se posa sur le ninja blond. Suiteki Aoi était purement et simplement…adorable. Et très androgyne, aussi. Le jour où il avait pris la parole pour la première fois en classe, un silence stupéfiant tomba sur l'ensemble des élèves, qui tentèrent vainement pendant plus de dix minutes de comprendre que la voix qu'ils venaient d'entendre appartenait bien à Aoi, et qu'il était vraiment un garçon.

Dur à croire, surtout avec sa belle natte. Mais, en se souvenant de l'époque lointaine où le blond les portait courts, Masaru comprenait. Dix filles qui vous acculent dans un coin pour vous toucher les cheveux en s'exclamant bruyamment sur leur douceur pouvait laisser des marques…

Cela dit, Masaru aimait bien Aoi. Il était tranquille, bon élève même si pas le meilleur, poli, serviable,…Et trop adorable quand il faisait la moue pour lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Pas comme Satsuda Hiro.

Il réprima un frisson.

Hiro était le garçon le plus…sinistre de la classe. Toujours assis dans les derniers rangs, mince et pâle, silencieux, il semblait pouvoir apparaître n'importe où et n'importe quand. Personne ne le remarquait jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'ouvrir la bouche…Ou jusqu'à ce que sa bestiole de compagnie, Yuudoku, se glisse sur votre table en sifflant.

Masaru grimaça en y repensant. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas les serpents. A vrai dire, s'il avait connu la technique de Katon adéquate, il les aurait tous grillé à vue. Savoir que, selon Hiro, la famille Satsuda fabriquait des poisons et remèdes à partir de leur venin ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne voulait pas de cette bestiole avec lui, point final.

Le seul qui semblait se moquer totalement d'avoir un serpent rampant dans ses affaires, c'était Amano Kai, le rouquin assit à côté d'Aoi. Mais, il fallait l'avouer, Kai n'était pas la personne la plus saine d'esprit qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Un type qui piège sa propre boîte à déjeuner, planque des armes dans ses jouets et transforme tout ce qui lui passe sous la main en possible arme de destruction massive ne volait pas très haut dans son estime.

Aussi, quand Iruka commença à appeler les équipes, il pria pour ne pas être avec Hiro et Kai. N'importe qui, sauf Hiro et Kai…Ou Yume, pendant qu'on y était.

-Equipe 9 : Satsuda Hiro, Amano Kai et Kanmaru Fumiyo.

Masaru ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

-_Joli trio de lunatiques ! Bon maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'une seule menace…

* * *

_

Haruko entra en coup de vent dans le hall de l'hôpital, où médecins, patients et gardes s'activaient. Elle siffla pour attirer l'attention.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler pour l'écouter.

-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Le jour que nous redoutions tous est arrivé.

Le silence commençait à peser. Tous les yeux la suivaient dans le moindre de ses mouvements, toutes les oreilles attendaient la moindre de ses paroles. Haruko sourit avant de reprendre.

-Aujourd'hui, Tatsumaki Shizuka va enseigné !

Il y eut des cris horrifiés, des plaintes et, étonnement, quelques grands sourires. Haruko s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lancer.

-Nous savions tous que ce jour devait venir, même si nous espérions qu'il n'en soit rien. La vraie question, mes amis, n'est pas de savoir si elle est à la hauteur de la tâche, non. La vraie question est : combien de temps va-t-elle mettre avant de les traumatisés à vie ? Les paris sont lancés, avis à tous les amateurs !

* * *

A l'Académie, Iruka finissait sa liste.

-Equipe 11 : Yamamoto Naoki, Baku Eiko et Tendo Hane. Equipe 12 : ...

Aoi risqua un regard vers sa voisine de gauche. Tendo Hane était une fille avec des cheveux gris striés de blanc et des yeux très ronds, assez discrète et experte en codage. Si sa mémoire était bonne, sa famille s'occuper du dressage des oiseaux messagers…

Tout à ses réflexions, il faillit manquer son nom.

-Enfin, équipe 13 : Kamiya Masaru, Suiteki Aoi et Hoshino Yume. Ce sera tout.

Iruka reposa la feuille sur le bureau comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Ses yeux se mirent à fouiller la salle, et se posèrent successivement sur lui, puis sur Yume, puis sur Masaru. Aoi haussa un sourcil. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien rendre son professeur si nerveux, sans trouver de réponses bien satisfaisantes.

Le professeur, pour sa part, tremblait intérieurement.

-_Tous les trois ensembles, avec Shizuka…Tsunade-sama a définitivement perdu la tête ! Les Hoshino vont me massacrer ! Sans parler des Suiteki…Je me demande si l'Hokage n'aurait pas une mission de rang B sur long terme, loin, très loin du village ?

* * *

_

Shizuka sautait de toit en toit avec aisance…et non sans fracasser quelques tuiles ici et là. Mais, au moins, elle avait largué le chien sans que sa dignité en souffre. N'empêche, ses crocs n'étaient pas passés bien loin…

Bondissant sur le toit de l'Académie, elle se surprit à se demander à quoi allaient bien pouvoir ressembler ses élèves. Probablement d'adorables gamins sans véritables idées de la vraie vie d'un ninja, et unis par de tendre liens d'amitié et de confiance…

Malheureusement, un seul regard dans la salle de classe l'aurait vite fait déchanté.

* * *

-KAMIYA ! TU ES MORT !

Masaru tentait vainement d'échapper à Yume en courant autour de la salle, poursuivie par la jeune kunoichi aux cheveux noirs. Aoi, les yeux écarquillés, les regardait faire sans bouger de sa chaise.

Iruka soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Et voilà, ça commençait.

-_Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais est-ce qu'on m'écoute, moi ? Non, bien sûr. Et maintenant, il ne manque plus que…_

Comme une réponse aux paroles qu'il ne put prononcer, un énorme « BOM » suivit d'un cri joyeux et très aigu trancha le brouhaha général de la classe.

-IRUKA-KUN !

Il inspira profondément, luttant contre l'envie subite de fuir par la fenêtre pendant qu'il en était encore temps et, en professeur, en adulte et en personne responsable, il se leva pour accueillir la Jounin qui venait **encore** de défoncer le mur.

Un très joli trou, d'ailleurs, presque rond. Les élèves s'étaient arrêtés de discuter – lire : tenter de s'entretuer – pour regarder la nouvelle arrivante, portant une veste de Jounin.

Iruka ne la vit même pas passer, même pas arriver. Une bombe mauve, rose et grise lui sauta au cou, le faisant ainsi tomber au sol, et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Iruka cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler de frustration et de panique.

-Tatsumaki-san…

-C'est Shizuka-sensei, maintenant, Iruka-kun !

Elle avait l'air de bonne humeur, nota-t-il. Difficile aussi de penser autrement devant son sourire béat et sa veste avec des…lapins ?

-Shizuka-sensei…C'est quoi, ça, tenta-t-il en montrant la broderie qui s'étalait sur ses poches à rouleaux ?

Elle cligna des yeux et sourit plus franchement, si c'était possible.

-J'ai amélioré mon look. Et ils étaient si mignons ! Je n'ai pas pu résisté ! Tu ne trouves pas ça adorable, toi ?

Elle appuya sa demande d'un regard de chiot battu et d'une petite moue. Iruka sentit une sueur froide dégoulinait le long de son dos alors qu'il considérait ses soupçons.

Hum, attitude hyper, veste brodée, chemise rose bonbon, sourire de pure contentement, envie de câliner son prochain…Tous les indices convergeaient vers le même point.

-Shizuka-sensei, vous avez bu du café ce matin, demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause ?

-Seulement trois tasses, dit-elle en souriant. Haruko disait qu'il fallait finir la cafetière, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser affronter cette épreuve seule.

-Oh mon Dieu…

Les élèves les regardaient toujours sans comprendre. Un jounin ou deux passèrent la tête par le trou dans le mur et pâlir en reconnaissant la jeune femme toujours affalé sur le Chuunin. Les murmures allaient bon train.

-C'est qui cette folle ?

-C'est un jounin ? Elle en a la veste, non ?

-Tu rigoles ! Ce doit être un clown !

-Non, c'est une prof. Il l'a appelé Sensei.

-J'espères seulement que ce n'est pas notre professeur…

Iruka sembla se reprendre en entendant ces derniers mots.

-Shizuka-sensei, vous devriez peut-être vous occuper de vos élèves…

-AAAAAAHHHHHH ! J'avais complètement oublié, cria-t-elle hystériquement en se relevant brusquement et en triturant ses couettes.

Iruka se releva à son tour, s'épousseta tranquillement et, posant les yeux sur les enfants, eut un sourire sadique.

-Je vous présente donc, les enfants, une des enseignantes chargée de vous prendre en charge. Shizuka-sensei, vous êtes responsable de l'équipe 13.

-C'est lesquels ?

-Hum…La brune aux cheveux courts tentant d'étrangler son camarade, le petit blond natté à l'air pétrifié et la future victime d'asphyxie si jamais sa co-équipière ne se décide pas à lui lâcher la gorge.

Prise en faute, Yume ôta vivement les mains du cou de Masaru et les cacha derrière son dos, rouge de gêne. Masaru, pour sa part, massa soigneusement sa gorge en souriant bêtement. Aoi alternait les regards entre Shizuka et ses deux coéquipiers, l'air perdu et choqué.

Shizuka toussota. Autant pour une première rencontre. Enfin, tout n'était pas perdu.

-Salut tout le monde, brailla-t-elle joyeusement ! Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais votre sensei, et je vous guiderai sur la longue voie qui fera de vous de véritables ninjas de Konoha !

-Les véritables ninjas ajoutent des broderies de lapins à leurs vêtements, demanda sarcastiquement Masaru ?

-Si moi j'en ai envie, ça me regarde, répondit l'enseignante en haussant les épaules. Personnellement, je préfère celle avec les renardeaux, mais les gens me regardent bizarrement quand je la mets. Allez donc savoir pourquoi…

Les enfants échangèrent des regards incrédules. Shizuka frappa dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention.

-Si on y allait ? On va faire un petit entraînement pour voire votre niveau ! Suivez-moi !

Alors, lentement, l'air de condamnés partant au supplice, les trois enfants lui emboîtèrent le pas, sous les regards hallucinés de la majorité de leurs camarades. L'un d'eux lâcha, dans le silence ambiant.

-Et moi qui croyais qu'on était dingues…

* * *

Tout en marchant, Shizuka se mit à parler.

-Et si vous vous présentiez ? C'est important que nous sachions tous les uns des autres maintenant que nous sommes une équipe.

-Euh, si vous commenciez, Sensei, s'enquit prudemment Aoi ?

Shizuka s'arrêta de marcher et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme en proie à une intense réflexion.

-Hum, alors voyons, qu'est-ce que je peux dire à mon sujet ? Ben…Je suis Tatsumaki Shizuka, j'ai 22 ans, j'adore ma co-locataire Haruko, les bonbons et collectionner les peluches ! Par contre, je hais les légumes. Mes loisirs…ben, trouver des nouvelles peluches et manger des sucreries. Mon rêve ? Etre une bonne prof pour vous et être reconnue comme une bonne enseignante !

Les enfants accueillirent les nouvelles avec différents états d'incompréhension.

-Des…peluches ? Vous n'êtes pas un peu trop…âgée pour ça ?

-C'est quoi vos bonbons favoris ?

-Sensei, vous savez que les légumes sont nécessaires à une alimentation saine et équilibrée ?

Yume et Masaru tournèrent la tête vers Aoi, qui rougit derechef et piqua du nez vers le sol. Shizuka n'en tint pas compte et secoua la tête.

-Je fais ce que je veux, d'abord ! J'suis une adulte responsable !

-Vous êtes bien sûre ?

Shizuka continua à sourire comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la remarque.

-Bon, alors, qui est le suivant ?

Masaru se gratta le front d'un air embêté.

-Je crois que c'est moi. J'suis Kamiya Masaru. J'aime…le tir à l'arc et dormir. Je déteste les garçons manqués hyper violents, les types qui tentent de draguer ma mère, et me lever tôt. Mon rêve…Je ne sais pas trop, est-ce que retrouver son père et le tabasser pour l'avoir abandonné compte comme un rêve ? Sinon, devenir un meilleur cuisinier serait bien…

-Cuisinier ?

-Ma mère tient un resto, fit Masaru en haussant les épaules. Si je peux bosser là-bas, je n'aurais aucun mal à surveiller ses fréquentations…

Shizuka pencha la tête sur le côté et réfléchit. Ah, oui, ça lui revenait maintenant. Elle avait déjà croisé une Kamiya Yuri en ville, une jolie femme qui attirait les regards. C'était la mère de Masaru ? Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, pourtant…

-Okay. Je crois que c'est à ton amie blonde, maintenant.

-Amie blonde… ?

Aoi baissa la tête. Masaru ricana et Yume siffla entre ses dents. Cependant, Shizuka crut déceler une vague lueur d'amusement dans son regard lorsque qu'elle posa les yeux sur son camarade blond.

-Sensei…JE SUIS UN GARCON !

Shizuka cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et résista à l'envie de porter une main à son oreille, où elle entendait encore sonner des cloches. Elle observa attentivement son élève de bas en haut.

-…Tu sais, comme tu portes un ruban, il ne te manquerait que du maquillage et…

-Idée de ma sœur, grogna le blond en prenant un air renfrogné. Selon elle, si je dois m'attacher les cheveux, autant le faire avec 'soin et classe'. Ca, et ma mère adore me traiter comme une poupée…

-Ah, d'accord…

Aoi s'éclaircit la voix.

-Mon nom est donc Suiteki Aoi. J'aime l'ikebana, la lecture et la cérémonie du thé. Je déteste les gens qui me prennent pour une fille – sans offense pour vous, Sensei, je vous le jure, ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant la mine déconfite de son professeur – et qui se moquent de mon physique. Mes loisirs sont joués de la flûte et m'occuper de mes plantes. Mon rêve…Ce serait de devenir un homme et un ninja digne de respect.

-Avec tes passe-temps, c'est déjà mal parti, commenta Masaru en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

BAM !

-Itai ! Mais t'est dingue, cria Masaru en se tenant la tête.

-Te moques pas de lui, compris, rugit Yume en brandissant à nouveau son Poing de la Vengeance ?

-Euh, les enfants, si on se calmait tous et qu'on terminait les présentations, tenta Shizuka en regardant sa dernière élève avec une expression indéfinissable ?

Du fin fond de son esprit, des images d'Haruko une fois par mois se superposait à celle du membre féminin de son équipe.

-_Si elle est comme ça tout le temps, je ne veux pas voir ce que ça va donner lorsqu'elle aura atteint la puberté…_

Yume lâcha bon gré mal gré le col du tee-shirt de Masaru et croisa les bras, plantant fièrement les yeux dans ceux de son professeur.

-Mon nom est Hoshino Yume. J'aime les arts martiaux et tout ce qui se rapporte au combat : armement, techniques, stratégies. Je déteste…Et bien, je déteste principalement les garçons faibles, stupides ou machos et les filles qui passent plus de temps à courir après ces garçons qu'à s'entraîner sérieusement. Mes loisirs, c'est tous les sports de combat que je peux apprendre. Mon rêve, c'est de devenir la meilleure pratiquante de taïjutsu au monde et de remplacer mon père à la tête de notre dojo.

Shizuka se massa les tempes. Elle pensait être prête à toutes les éventualités, mais pas à…CA. Séparément, les gamins ne devaient pas être mal, mais ensemble, c'était comme une éprouvette entrain de fumer, vous faisant lentement mais sûrement comprendre que l'explosion n'allait pas tardé, et qu'il valait mieux battre en retraite.

Elle se demanda pendant une seconde si c'était ce que leur propre professeur avait eut à endurer lorsqu'ils s'étaient chargés d'eux pour la première fois. Et, accessoirement, si d'autres membres du corps enseignant ressentaient la même chose.

* * *

Quelque part ailleurs, Hatake Kakashi se mit à éternuer violemment.

* * *

Shizuka se prit le front dans une main. Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de tuile lui tombé dessus ?

_Parce que tu l'as voulu_, souffla une petite voix dans le fond de son esprit. _Tu as souhaité devenir instructeur, et on t'a donné une équipe à instruire. C'était ton rêve, et tu es en train de le réaliser. Alors, tu ne vas pas abandonner parce que ton équipe ne ressemble pas exactement à ce que tu avais imaginé!_

_Alors ça, sûrement pas ! _Rugit mentalement une autre voix en elle, plus hargneuse, violente et méchante.

-Très bien, les gosses, dit-elle en sautant sur une autre marche de l'escalier, maintenant qu'on se connaît, je vous fais la promesse solennelle de faire de vous de vrais ninjas dignes de ce nom, même si je dois y perdre la vie. Je vous aiderai à accomplir votre rêve, et j'accomplirais le mien, au nom de la population de Konoha ! Je le jure !

Il y eut un moment de flottement parmi les trois élèves. Puis, Masaru prit la parole.

-Euh, sensei ? Vous devriez éviter de prendre la pose. Parce que là, c'est franchement ridicule.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bonus : Fiche d'Identité**

**Aoba Haruko **

Cheveux : Vert pâle

Yeux : Bleus

Age : 23 ans

Taille : 1m71

Poids : 58 kg

Groupe Sanguin : O

Anniversaire : 31 Mai

Statut : chuunin, médic-nin

Techniques : Haruko manie à la perfection toutes les techniques de base. Ses points forts se situent en techniques médicales, particulièrement l'acuponcture. Se bat surtout en utilisant des senbons de métal.

Hobbies : Collectionner les assurances, tenter de rester hors des ennuis, amasser de l'argent, lire Icha Icha Paradise en cachette, trouver des raisons de ne pas étrangler Shizuka, trouver un petit ami durable.

Description : Haruko est une fille cynique, blasée de la plupart des catastrophes entourant Tatsumaki Shizuka. Elle ne croit qu'aux bienfaits de la caféine, des assurances tous risques et à la vaisselle incassable. Adore lire 'Icha Icha Paradise', dont elle conserve soigneusement tous les exemplaires en dehors de portée de Shizuka, dans le but d'éviter leur destruction ou de lui donner des idées. Son but dans la vie : se trouver un mari avant la trentaine. N'insultez jamais sa vie amoureuse si vous tenez à votre existence…

Famille : Une sœur aînée, un beau-frère et un neveu. (Takemori Natsuko, Takemori Ran, et Takemori Kaoru)

Missions :

A : 15

B : 298

C : 475

D : 519


	4. Les Dures Lois de la Solidarité

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Humour en grande majorité, Beaucoup d'OC, et l'équipe 13 qui commence à apprendre les…bases du travail d'équipe, à la façon Tatsumaki Shizuka. Enfin, travail d'équipe, c'est à voir…

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, il faut le signaler, le monde et les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi. C'est le cas pour les personnages principaux de cette histoire, cependant. Mais tout le reste est à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapitre 3 : Les Dures Lois de la Solidarité**

Il est des jours comme ça, où l'on sait que l'on aurait mieux fait de rester planqué sous sa couette, sans en bouger. Il est aussi des jours où l'on souhaiterait ne jamais être né. Il est enfin des jours où il nous arrive de paniquer…très légèrement ?

-JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER !

-Shizuka, cesse de faire l'enfant ! Tu es professeur, tu dois y aller ! Tes élèves doivent déjà t'attendre, en plus.

Assurément, ce n'était pas le cas de Aoba Haruko. Il en fallait beaucoup pour l'ébranler. Enfin, selon ses propres dires, vivre avec une démente vous prépare à affronter bien des aspects de la vie. Surtout quand la démente se révèle être votre partenaire depuis les bancs de l'académie. Et puis, point positif, on apprenait très vite à la connaître.

Point négatif, par contre, elle reste toujours aussi imprévisible dans certains cas…

-Mais Haruko, ça se voit que tu n'étais pas là hier ! C'était atroce…

-Shizuka, juste parce qu'ils ont exprimé clairement qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais t'entendre chanter quand tu te trouves avec eux en public ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne t'aiment pas, temporisa Haruko. On a fait la même chose avec Shushiro, quand on était encore genin, et tu ne l'as jamais pris aussi mal…_Enfin, si_, _et c'était même bien pire_, songea Haruko après coup.

Pire à quel point, Haruko ne savait préciser. En fait, après la crise de larmes, Shizuka, bien décidée à se venger de ses coéquipiers et de son professeur, avait enchaîné catastrophes sur catastrophes pendant tout le reste du mois, pire qu'à l'ordinaire.

Pas étonnant.

Pour une fois, elle l'avait **vraiment** fait exprès.

Pas à tous les coups, bien sur, elle agissait naturellement comme un aimant à ennuis, mais elle y avait mis du sien, c'était indéniable. Et la petite équipe s'en était difficilement sortie vivante…Juste légèrement traumatisée pour le reste de leur vie par tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à des seringues. Haruko se demanda vaguement si le fait qu'elle ait choisi une carrière dans la médecine n'était pas une certaine preuve de masochisme.

Haruko sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser un truc pareil recommencer. Les mômes ne s'en sortiraient peut-être pas vivants, eux. Surtout vu la description que Shizuka lui en avait fait.

Elle opta alors pour la seule défense possible : l'attaque. Ou, en clair, ne pas laisser le temps à sa partenaire d'en placer une, et lui ressortir les vieux clichés auxquels elle croyait tant..

-Mais…

-Shizuka, je croyais que tu voulais devenir une grande enseignante. Tu ne vas quand même pas abandonner dès le début ?

Est-ce que ça allait marcher ? Haruko l'espérer de tout cœur, parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'élaborer un plan B. Ah, comme leur professeur aurait honte s'ils les voyaient maintenant…

Non, oubliez ça, il avait déjà honte. Le « vieux », comme l'appelait affectueusement Haruko, était toujours en vie, et c'était avec une profonde sagesse qu'il avait décidé de les éviter comme la peste, histoire de ne pas perdre ce qui lui rester de santé mentale…

Non s'en déclarer que quoi que leur équipe fasse, ils l'humilieraient jusqu'au bout.

Haruko sourit en voyant Shizuka se laisser aller à l'un de ses fameux éclats de voix.

-BIEN SUR QUE NON !

-Alors c'est réglé, tu rejoins ton équipe et tu leur fais passer leur test de survie.

-Bon, bon…mais c'est bien parce que je veux qu'ils passent.

-Je n'en doute pas, sourit un peu plus Haruko en allumant une cigarette.

Elle laissa vagabonder ses pensées vers d'autres sujets. Notamment un livre qui venait tout juste de sortir. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de l'acheter avant ce soir. Pensez donc ! Le nouveau volume d'Icha Icha Paradise, édition spéciale dorée, avec en bonus les croquis de tous les personnages à leurs débuts et les évolutions du graphisme ! Elle souriait d'avance…

-Yo, Haruko, j'y vais ! A ce soir !

Haruko laissa s'échapper un soupire. Ca avait été long, mais ça y était, Shizuka allait enfin débarrasser le plancher…

-Euh, Haruko ? Tu ne sais pas où on a rangé la chaîne ? J'vais en avoir besoin.

…Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas encore gagné. Et l'ombre de l'exaspération semblait déjà lui coller à la peau pour le reste de la journée.

-Haruko, c'est plus la peine, je l'ai retrouvé ! Bon, a plus tard !

Hruko attendit plusieurs minutes. Rien. Elle était vraiment partie. Elle tourna les talons pour prendre sa veste, quand les mots s'enregistrèrent enfin dans sa tête.

-La chaîne ! Bon sang, elle va quand même pas…Non, c'est vrai, on parle de Tatsumaki Shizuka. Elle va vraiment le faire…Je plains sincèrement les gosses…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hoshino Yume n'avait jamais été connue pour sa patience. En fait, c'était même l'inverse. Elle était bien plus connue à l'académie comme étant une brute épaisse préférant utiliser ses poings plutôt que les mots, et comme une bagarreuse sans scrupules.

Et, sans contester les rumeurs, son attitude ne l'aidait pas à se faire une meilleure réputation.

Et, en ce moment même, elle fulminait. Et frappait de façon répétée du poing contre sa paume.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Ca fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'on l'attend !

Masaru, allongé sous l'arbre le plus proche, une herbe coincée entre les dents, la regardait en souriant.

-Qui sait, Yume-chan ? Peut-être s'est-elle finalement dit qu'on ne valait pas le coup comme ninja, et qu'elle a préféré rester chez elle. Et peut-être que tes aspects de brute sans cervelle on eut raison de sa patience…

Comme chacun s'en doute, ce n'est pas le genre de choses à dire à une aspirante ninja capable de mettre KO des garçons bien plus grands, lourds et costaux qu'elle, en seulement quelques coups de poings. Ni qui s'amuse à casser en deux des planches de bois et des briques en guise d'entraînement. Il faudrait être masochiste.

Se fut également l'avis de Masaru quand il se sentit soulevé du sol par le col et plaqué contre un arbre, un poing apparaissant dans son champ de vision.

-Masaru ? Tu vois tes dents ? Tu vois mon poing ? Est-ce que tu imagines l'impact ou est-ce que je dois te le montrer ?

-Préfère pas, dit paisiblement Masaru, obtenir un rendez-vous chez le dentiste à Konoha, c'est l'enfer.

Yume resserra sa prise en guise de réponse, et Masaru commença à s'inquiéter très légèrement. Combien de temps mettait-on pour mourir étranglé ?

-S'il vous plaît, ne vous disputez pas, protesta faiblement Aoi en se planquant derrière l'arbre le plus proche. Prudence restait mère de sûreté, et connaissant Yume comme lui commençait à la connaître, c'était la seule chose raisonnable à faire.

Surtout quand elle se retourne pour vous regarder droit dans les yeux, presque écumante de rage.

-Toi, la fille manquée, tu la boucles !

-Oh, Yume-chan, tu devrais te calmer, réussit à articuler Masaru, se demandant vaguement si le fait que le paysage tangue tout autour de lui était parfaitement normal.

-NE M'APPELLES PAS COMME CA !

-Yuuumeeee ! Mes tympans, gémit Masaru en portant ses mains à ses oreilles quand la fille se décida enfin à le lâcher, pitié, je veux pas finir sourd !

-Tss, grommela la brune en se hissant sur une branche basse de l'arbre. Ce ne serait pas une perte, ni pour nous, ni pour le reste de l'humanité. Et si tu peux devenir muet au passage, ça m'arrangerait.

-Masaru-kun ? Tout va bien, s'enquit Aoi après être revenu à ses côtés ?

-Mouais, j'ai frôlé la mort par asphyxie, mais je vais bien merci, grommela Masaru en se relevant.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, ne ratant pas la légère rougeur qui avait gagné les joues de son camarade. Hum, visiblement, il s'était aperçu tout seul que sa question avait été stupide. Néanmoins, cela avait été sympa de sa part de demander.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son autre « coéquipière », qui surveillait les alentours, une main placée en visière au-dessus de ses yeux.

-_Mais quel calvaire, cette fille ! Pourquoi il a fallu que j'écope d'elle ? De toutes les aspirantes à l'académie, je tombe sur le glaçon vivant dépourvu d'humour, doublé d'un tempérament violant et colérique._

Bien qu'il ne le su pas, les pensées de Yume n'étaient guère différentes à son égard.

-_L'idiot ! L'abruti ! L'andouille ! Je hais ce genre de type…Mais pourquoi Iruka-sensei m'a mis avec ce demeuré ? Et l'autre là, Aoi…quelle chochotte ! Il tremble ou sursaute au moindre éclat de voix…_

Un ninja doit savoir faire preuve de calme en toute circonstance. Il doit également se tenir sur ses gardes, quelques soient les circonstances. Mais il y avait des exceptions.

-SALUT LES JEUNES ! PRET A COMMENCER LA JOURNEE ?

Oubliez le self contrôle. Yume sursauta si violemment qu'elle en tomba de sa branche. Masaru abaissa une main jusqu'à sa cuisse pour y prendre un kunai avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas pris son étui avec lui, et Aoi, bizarrement stoïque, porta une main à son front.

-Shizuka-sensei, vous étiez vraiment obligé de hurler ? Dit-il en offrant une main à Yume, qui lui jeta un regard très noir, le faisant frissonner.

-Ah, euh, je vous ai surprise ? S'enquit-elle en rougissant. Désolée, je ne pensais pas vous faire peur…

-Sans rire, grinça Yume en se frottant le bas du dos. Vous êtes en retard, brama-t-elle une fois qu'elle réussit à se redresser et à gagner une posture plus digne !

-Désolée, mon réveil n'a pas sonné, répondit Shizuka avec un grand sourire.

-Menteuse, murmura Masaru en aparté.

Il n'achetait pas ce genre d'excuses. Vivre avec sa mère l'avait déjà bien entraîné à différencier mensonges et vérités. Et à côté de sa mère, son sensei était une nullité dans ce domaine.

Shizuka, elle, bien qu'un peu crispée, souriait toujours.

-Alors, aujourd'hui, on va s'entraîner ! Mais attention, hein ! C'est un entraînement spécial !

-_Kami-sama, mais qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber sur le crâne_, songea Masaru ?

-Quel genre d'entraînement, sensei, demanda poliment Aoi, triturant le bout de sa natte, ce qui équivalait chez lui à un signe de nervosité légère ?

-Eh bien…

Les trois élèves la regardaient avec des mines graves, se demandant ce qu'elle allait leur annoncer. Ils ne la connaissaient que depuis deux jours, et déjà, ils se préparaient au pire.

-Un simple entraînement pour voir de quoi vous êtes capable. Oh, une petite chose, il est dans votre intérêt de le réussir si vous ne voulait pas retourner sur les bancs de l'académie séance tenante, acheva Shizuka en jetant au sol une bille.

Enfin, quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à une bille. Et qui explosa dans un nuage de poussière et de fumée, aveuglant les trois genins. A demi étouffés par la fumée, ils ne réagirent même pas quand ils sentirent quelque chose leur enserrer soit un bras, une jambe, ou encore la taille.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé, articula Yume en levant un bras à la hauteur de ses yeux.

Et en ramenant un autre bras à la hauteur de son visage. Elle cligna des yeux, étonnée. Et suivit du regard le bras jusqu'au corps et au visage de son propriétaire. Yume eut l'envie soudaine de retourner chez elle et de se replonger sous sa couette, déterminée à se prouver qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un atroce cauchemar. Masaru, lui, souriait comme un malade.

-Je crois qu'elle nous a…

-…enchaîné, finit Yume d'une voix morne.

-Euh, Yume-san ? Masaru-kun ? Vous pourriez m'aider, s'il vous plaît ?

Les deux aspirants ninja baissèrent les yeux vers leur camarade d'infortune. Si Yume et Masaru se retrouvait liés par un poignet et, après examen, une cheville, Aoi, lui, était relié à Yume par la cuisse. Sans compter qu'un de ses bras était également immobilisé, les mailles de la chaîne étant également enroulées autour de son torse.

L'extrémité de la chaîne était enroulé autour du chêne le plus proche, dans un entremêlement de nœuds qui firent pâlir la petite équipe a vu d'œil. Démêler ça serait tout sauf de la tarte. Et perdu là dedans, il avait un cadenas. Un cadenas énorme, mais pourvu d'une serrure minuscule. Du genre, très dur à crocheter, surtout pour des novices.

Les trois aspirants ninja s'entreregardèrent. Longtemps. Très longtemps.

-Yume-san ? Masaru-kun ? Qu'est-ce que nous faisons maintenant, demanda timidement le ninja blond ?

-J'hésite, maugréa la kunoichi.

-On se fait une partie de poker, proposa Masaru ? J'ai un jeu de carte dans ma poche. On pourrait en profiter pour faire mieux connaissance…

-T'as pas d'idées plus stupides, des fois, murmura Yume d'une voix dangereusement basse ?

-A vrai dire, j'avais bien pensé à une bataille, mais je n'ai pas le jeu adapté, et à trois, ce n'est pas marrant.

Yume ferma les yeux et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix, tout en se répétant : _on ne tue pas ses coéquipiers, on ne tue pas ses coéquipiers, on ne tue pas ses coéquipiers, on ne tue pas ses coéquipiers, on ne tue pas ses coéquipiers, on ne tue pas ses coéquipiers,…_

Aoi s'était relevé tant bien que mal, sans aide, les deux autres membres de son équipe étant plus occupés à se crier dessus. Il avait mal au dos, n'ayant pu ralentir sa chute, ni se protéger. Il grimaça légèrement. Qu'est-ce que leur sensei attendait d'eux ?

Eh, mais en parlant de la sensei…

-Quelqu'un sait où est passé Shizuka-sensei ?

Un profond silence lui répondit. Finalement, Masaru éleva la voix.

-Ca tente quelqu'un, une partie de dés ?

-MASARU ! SHIIIIINNNNNEEEEEE !

-YUME-SAN ! LACHEZ TOUT DE SUITE SA GORGE !

-Vraiment aucun humour, cette fille, articula difficilement Masaru alors que leur coéquipier tentait tant bien que mal de desserrer les doigts de la jeune fille avec sa seule main libre.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Et tu les as planté là, en plein milieu des bois, enchaînés les uns aux autres ? Avec le reste de la chaîne passée autour d'un arbre ?

-Yep, répondit la personne à qui la question avait été posée.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux de son livre, une ride soucieuse ayant fait une apparition sur son front. Il jeta un coup d'œil courroucé à la troisième personne présente dans la pièce, l'air de dire : « _et tu l'as laissé faire !_ »

Haruko lui renvoya un regard blasé, haussa les épaules et se remit à mâchonner une herbe. Pas eu le temps de se reprendre un paquet de cigarettes. Et puis, c'était interdit dans le bâtiment…

Ouais, elle ne regrettait définitivement pas d'avoir fait appel à leur vieux camarade de promo et ami, partenaire à la vie à la mort, Zoku Shushiro.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus : toujours les mêmes cheveux roux en pétard, la cicatrice sous l'œil droit en forme de croissant de lune, les lunettes remontées sur le front,…Comme au bon vieux temps.

-Shizuka, tu m'excuseras, mais je ne vois pas vraiment le but de l'exercice…

-Simple, pourtant ! Ils doivent apprendre à travailler ensemble !

-Oui, oui, continue…

-Et pour que les gens travaillent ensemble, il faut qu'ils soient proche les uns des autres, comme nous !

Shushiro secoua la tête d'un air las. Et, gentiment, comme s'il s'adressait à un môme de deux ans, il expliqua.

-Shizuka, ma puce…je ne crois pas que tu es choisi la meilleure manière qui soit de les faire coopérer. Ni que tu ais choisi le bon exemple…

-Pourquoi ? Ca me parait au point, moi.

-Shizuka…tu oublies un peu vite que ces enfants, ce ne sont pas nous. Et qu'il y en a deux dans le groupe, selon ce que tu nous as dit, qui ne s'entendent pas du tout.

-Oh, ils se hurlent un peu dessus, mais rien de bien méchant, sourit Shizuka. Rester ensemble toute une journée sans pouvoir s'éloigner les uns des autres leur apprendra à s'ouvrir les uns aux autres et à développer leur camaderie. Et ainsi, il apprendront à travailler en équipe.

Si elle avait su au même moment que ses étudiants tentaient de s'entretuer à coup de strangulation, elle aurait tout de suite déchanté.

-T'as repris pas mal d'assurance toi, depuis ce matin, remarqua Haruko en s'appuyant contre un mur.

-OUIIIII ! J'ai réussi à faire face au stress !

-Grâce à quoi, voulu savoir Haruko, légèrement troublée ?

Une Shizuka à peu près calme était parfois cent fois plus dangereuse qu'une Shizuka stressée.

-Les petites pilules roses qui traînaient sur ton bureau. Pourquoi ?

-…T'en as pris combien ?

-Oh, je sais pas trop…peut-être cinq ou six. Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des élèves à rejoindre. Faut qu'en même que je les ramènes en vie à leurs parents, hein.

Sur ce, elle sortit en claquant la porte. Il y eut une minute de silence. On aurait entendu une mouche voler.

-Haruko, s'enquit Shushiro, c'était quoi, ces pilules ?

-…Calmants. Préparation maison. La même que j'utilise en mission.

-Quand même pas celle qui a mis KO les gardes pendant une demi-journée, hein ?

Haruko hocha faiblement la tête. Shushiro remit ses lunettes sur son nez en un geste habitué. Et une catastrophe, une, pour changer.

-La dose qu'elle a prise est-elle dangereuse ?

-Ben en fait, en cachet, y a une dose à ne pas dépasser.

-Et c'est ?

-Pas plus d'un demi par jour…

-Bien, de deux choses l'une : soit tu as trouvé le moyen rêver de te débarasser d'elle, ce qui en passant m'étonnerais beaucoup, soit elle est invulnérable.

-…je ne préfère pas savoir.

-Tu crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on la suive ?

-Ne serait-ce que pour éviter qu'elle ne s'effondre en cours de route ? Définitivement.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Masaru et Yume clignèrent des yeux. Deux fois. Trois fois. Masaru se frotta même les yeux, entraînant un grognement de la part de Yume, dont le bras avait été entraîné dans le mouvement.

-J'y crois pas, murmura-t-il enfin.

-Et pourtant, grogna Yume.

-421, je gagne, sourit Aoi. Donc, tu me dois trois shurikens neufs, Masaru-kun. Ah, et une paire de sandale, Yume-san.

-T'as une sacrée chance au jeu, tu sais.

-T'es sur qu'il ne triche pas, demanda Yume ?

-Certain.

-Y doit pourtant y avoir un truc.

-Oh, Yume-chan…

-Aoi, gronda-t-elle…

-Yume, je ne triche pas, je te le promet. C'est le hasard.

-Huit victoires d'affilées, le hasard, il frappe fort quand même, marmonna Masaru entre ses dents.

Cela faisait maintenant trois-quarts d'heure que les 3 genins jouaient aux dès. Pendant plus de trois heures, le petit groupe avait tenté mainte fois de briser la chaîne qui le retenait. Avec des méthodes plus ou moins douteuses et/ou réalisables.

(« _Bon, avec les mains attachées comme ça, on peut pas utiliser de jutsu, on se planterait obligatoirement. Personne n'a de lance-flamme ? » « Masaru-kun ! Un peu de sérieux ! » « Mais je suis sérieux ! »…« Une cognée de bûcheron, vous croyez que ça marcherait ? Non, non, je plaisante, je plaisante. »…« J'ai brusquement envie d'offrir un sacrifice aux Kamis…deux minus, vous croyez que ça suffirait ? » « YUME ! »…« Et démolir la chaîne en frappant dessus ? » « Bonne idée ! Demande à la brute épaisse…AIE ! OULA ! YUUUUMMMMEEEEE ! »…« J'ai mal ! » « Tant mieux, c'est fait pour ! » « Yume-san ? C'est vraiment irréalisable ? » « Si tu tiens vraiment à en faire l'expérience, je doute que tu ais encore tes mains en un seul morceau à la fin de la journée. » « Oh… » « Sans rire. Même mon père ne se risquerait pas à faire un truc pareil. » « Et il est comment ton père, Yume ? » « …Genre gros baraqué plein de muscles. » « Effectivement, ça en dit long sur nos chances._ »)

Masaru se laissa tomber en arrière dans l'herbe, entraînant sa partenaire avec lui, ainsi que Aoi qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'appuyer contre l'arbre pour se retenir.

-Quand même, on est sensé être des ninja, et regardez nous. Incapable de nous libérer d'un piège on ne peut plus grossier…

-…

-Mais enfin, Masaru-kun, voit le bon côté des choses.

-Ah, parce qu'il y a un bon côté, s'enquit Yume ?

-Eh bien, on ne s'est pas hurler dessus depuis une demie-heure, et…vous n'avez pas tenter de vous entretuer dans le même temps, murmura Aoi, rougissant.

Yume serra compulsivement le poing, mais ne dit rien. Masaru sifflota.

-Eh, Aoi…

-Oui, Yume-san ?

-Quand Shizuka-sensei est arrivée tout à l'heure…comment…comment t'as réussi à rester calme ?

-Oh, ça…disons simplement que j'ai de l'entraînement.

-Développes, demanda Masaru, toujours tout sourire.

Aoi soupira uniquement pour la forme avant de s'expliquer.

-Mon grand-père fait souvent la même chose. Enfin, je veux dire, il apparaît brusquement dans le dos des gens et se met à hurler. Alors, bon, j'ai l'habitude des entrées peu discrètes…

-Tu trembles quand même dès que quelqu'un hausse la vois, trancha Yume.

-Il y a des choses auxquelles on ne s'habitue pas, même avec le temps, dit philosophiquement Masaru.

-…vous voulez que je vous dise ?

-Oui, Yume-san ?

-…pour des garçons…vous n'êtes pas…si mal, murmura-t-elle de façon presque inaudible.

-Aoi, pince moi. Je rêve ou elle vient de nous faire un compliment ?

-Masaru-kun ! Ne l'ennuies pas !

Yume esquissa un sourire. Un vrai sourire, pas un rictus. Ce n'est pas chez elle qu'elle pouvait parlé avec des gens comme ses coéquipiers. Certes, à ses yeux, ils tenaient plus du clown et de l'ange que du ninja, mais d'une certaine façon, elle se sentait un peu plus proche d'eux qu'auparavant. Plus proche qu'elle ne se sentait des membres de sa famille…

-Salut les jeunes, fit une voix amicale. Et définitivement pas la voix de leur sensei.

Les trois genins levèrent les yeux pour croiser un regard bleu pétillant de malice. Ils s'assirent comme ils purent, évitant de déséquilibrer les autres.

Haruko les observa avec un demi-sourire.

-_On dirait que ça ne marche pas si mal que ça, son truc. Pas encore une véritable équipe, mais c'est déjà un peu mieux qu'au départ, on dirait…_

-Haruko ? Tu les a trouvé, fit une voix derrière elle ?

-Ouais. Shu-kun, j'espère au moins que tu n'as pas paumer les clefs, cette fois ?

-Ah ah. Très drôle. Je te rappelle qu'à l'époque, c'est Shizuka qui s'en chargeait, pas moi.

-Mais t'étais pas mal en ton genre.

-Euh, excusez-nous, fit une petite voix ?

Les deux adultes se retournèrent vers les trois genins qui les fixaient avec un regard profondément atterré. Enfin, plutôt la forme qui reposait sur le dos de Shushiro.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à notre sensei, dit calmement – trop calmement, même, nota Haruko – Yume.

-Rien de bien méchant. Une petite overdose de médicaments. Elle sera sur pied dès demain.

-Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes… ?

-Ah, c'est vrai. J'suis Aoba Haruko, et le rouquin, là, c'est Zoku Shushiro. Nous sommes de vieux amis de Shizuka…

-Vous avez la clé, demanda Masaru en joignant les mains comme pour une prière ?

-Pitié ! On est resté là toute la journée ! On a vraiment besoin d'être détaché, ajouta Yume !

-Agru ? Fut la réplique très intelligente de Haruko.

-Les toilettes, Haruko, murmura Shushiro à son oreille, ils ont besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

-Ah ! Oh…Pas de panique, les gosses, marmonna Haruko en secouant la tête.

_Dix minutes plus tard_.

Le petit groupe se dirigeait vers le village, en silence. La nuit tombait déjà. Les premières étoiles luisaient dans le ciel.

-Euh, Aoba-san, risqua Aoi ?

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que…est-ce que Shizuka-sensei est toujours comme ça ? Je veux dire, elle est très gentille, mais eest si...

-Hyperactive, proposa Shushiro en souriant?

-Euh, oui.

-Oh, non…commença Haruko.

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement parmi l'équipe 13.

-Généralement, elle est bien pire.

Grand silence.

-…Vous aviez besoin de nous casser le moral, demanda Masaru ?

-Eh, vous m'avez poser une question, j'y ai répondu, fit Haruko en haussant les épaules.

-…la prochaine fois, on s'abstiendra d'en poser, alors, grogna Yume.

Haruko sourit franchement. Mine de rien, ils lui plaisaient, ces gosses. Finalement, peut-être que les temps à venir allaient se révéler plus intéressants qu'il n'y paraissait...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gomen pour le retard !

Voilà donc le troisième chapitre de **Ah ! My Sensei**. Il a mis du temps à venir, c'est vrai, mais j'ai aussi eu du mal à trouver l'inspiration pour celui-là. Enfin, c'est fait, ça y est. Et en plus, il est plus long que ce que j'avais prévu…

Des questions ? Des commentaires ? Des critiques ? N'hésitez pas à me les poser en cliquant sur le bouton en bas à gauche…

Ah, quand j'y pense, de qui voulez-vous que j'ajoute la fiche, la prochaine fois : Masaru, Yume, ou Shushiro ?

Un grand merci à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Je vous adore !

**Bonus : Fiche d'identité**

**Suiteki Aoi** (Suiteki : Goutte de pluie et Aoi : Bleu)

Cheveux : Blonds, nattés

Yeux : Bleus

Age : 12 ans

Taille : 1m53

Poids : 39,2 kg

Groupe Sanguin : AB

Anniversaire : 14 Octobre

Statut : Genin

Techniques : La famille Suiteki possède des techniques ancestrales de genjutsu et ninjutsu basés sur la maîtrise de l'élément liquide…Ses compétences en taijutsu sont en revanche très faibles.

Description : Des traits aussi fins et délicats que ceux d'une fille, des cheveux longs et décorés de rubans, Aoi passe difficilement pour ce qu'il est : un garçon. Etant le fils cadet de son clan, et dépourvu de responsabilité, il a surtout élevé par sa mère et sa sœur, qui adorent s'en servir comme d'une poupée. Timide et effacé, il est cependant déterminé à devenir un grand ninja et à s'affirmer dans la vie. Enfin, vu son caractère et ses occupations préférées, ce n'est pas gagné d'avance…

Famille : Son grand-père, son père, sa mère, son frère, sa sœur, son oncle et sa cousine (dans l'ordre : Suiteki Tetsu (_chef de clan_), Suiteki Shinku, Suiteki Mizuko, Suiteki Murasaki (_frère aîné, héritier du titre et future chef du clan_), Suiteki Akane, Suiteki Keiji (_par mariage d'adoption ; il porte le nom de son épouse_) et Suiteki Yukie)


	5. Le YuChan Paradise

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Humour, histoire centrée sur des OC, apparition de personnages du manga, l'équipe 13 débute les missions, et pas toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Enfin, pour eux, parce que, d'un autre point de vue…

Disclaimer : La partie que toute personne voudrait éviter…Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, alors vous devez connaître la formulation d'usage : Naruto n'est pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais la plupart des persos de cette fic le sont, donc pas toucher sans autorisation. Sinon, j'envois Shizuka démolir votre maison !

**Chapitre 4 : Le Yu-Chan Paradise**

Bien.

Il était foutu. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Avec la chance qu'il avait, il n'y avait rien à faire. Quoique…ah ben si, finalement. Oui, c'était possible, et ça lui donner un coup d'avance en plus. Non, plus encore, cela lui assurer la victoire ! Alors, Masaru leva lentement la main, et…

"Cavalier en E5. Vous venez de perdre votre second fou, sensei, et si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes en échec, et même, échec et mat," déclara-t-il tranquillement.

"Noooonnnn ! Allez, on refait une autre partie, et celle là, je jure que je la gagnerai !"

"Vous dites ça depuis…"il consulta sa montre…"deux heures et quatre parties, sensei."

"M'en fiche ! J'y arriverais !"

Masaru sourit fièrement. Mine de rien, Shizuka-sensei était très tenace aux échecs. Assis à côté d'eux, Aoi regardait le jeu d'un air vaguement perdu, comprenant mal le déplacement des pièces. Quant à la furie…enfin, Yume, se corrigea-t-il de mauvaise grâce, elle répétait un kata d'assez haut niveau, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Juste pour se retenir de les étrangler.

Encore que, contre Shizuka-sensei, elle n'aurait jamais tenu le choc. Elle, elle ne savait pas encore défoncer les bureaux à mains nues. Il sourit plus largement. Les hurlements de rage d'Iruka-sensei avaient pu être perçu jusque loin, très loin. Assez pour que l'équipe, en plein entraînement, l'entende.

Curieusement, il n'avait pas fait de commentaires sur la porte arrachée. Ou sur la fenêtre cassée. Quelle idée aussi d'entrer par la fenêtre. Mais bon, vu que leur sensei semblait être allergique aux portes…

"Sensei," risqua timidement Aoi, "je croyais que nous étions sensé nous rendre au bureau de l'Hokage afin de recevoir notre nouvel ordre de mission ?"

"Pas avant dix heurs et demi, Aoi, pas avant dix heures et demi."

"Mais sensei," fit Yume en se rapprochant, ayant terminé son kata, "il est déjà dix heures vingt-deux."

"QUOI ! OH BON SANG ! ON VA ETRE EN RETARD !"

Et, sans plus se préoccuper de l'échiquier ou de ses élèves, elle partit à fond de train vers le village.

"Pour pas changer, quoi," grommela Yume entre ses dents en se mettant à courir après son professeur, vite rejointe par ses deux homologues masculins.

_"Ah ça_," songea Aoi_, "pour ne pas changer, ça ne changera pas_."

Depuis deux semaines déjà que l'équipe treize s'était formée, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'une seule fois où ils ne soient pas arriver en retard ou de manière discrète à tel ou tel rendez-vous. Honnêtement. Les murs défoncés, mine de rien, ça se remarquer vite.

Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient accompli quatre missions, sans réels problèmes.

Il fallait dire que les missions de rang D étaient plutôt simples, et il l'avouait, elles lui plaisaient. Elles lui permettaient de rencontrez beaucoup de gens différents et de s'essayer à divers travaux. Il avait particulièrement aimé faire du baby-sitting. La peinture avait été beaucoup moins amusante, cependant. Surtout quand Masaru avait trouvé « _drôle_ » de lancer tout le contenu de son seau à la tête de Yume, suite à une énième pique. Et que la jeune shinobi avait répliqué à son tour en lui envoyant son propre seau au visage. Aoi, prit entre les deux, avait également reçu sa part.

La seule personne qui s'en était sortie indemne était leur sensei. Surtout parce qu'au même moment, elle était partie leur chercher des boissons. Boissons qui leur avaient été refusées jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient réparé les dégâts occasionnés par leur bataille générale…

Ce qui avait pris plus d'une heure…

Ils en avaient tous tiré une leçon : Yume, de ne plus ennuyer Masaru quand il avait un sceau à la main, Masaru, de ne plus confronter Yume de manière directe s'il tenait à sa petite santé, et Aoi, lui, s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais refaire de travaux de peinture avec eux. Avec le mal qu'il avait eu à l'enlever de ses cheveux…

"Aoi ! Grouille-toi," clama Masaru ! "On est entrain de se faire semer !"

"Haï !"

Afférer à suivre le rythme infernal de leur Sensei sans heurter les gens sur leur chemin, et sans se louper dans les dérapages et les tournants, aucun des trois genins ne remarqua les deux ombres qui les observaient depuis le toit d'un bâtiment…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ils ont Shizuka comme sensei et ils sont encore en vie au bout de deux semaines ? C'est la chose à laquelle je m'attendais le moins…"

"Eh oui. Je savais que ça t'étonnerait."

"Le mot est faible…"

Il y eut un court silence entre les deux hommes. Finalement, le premier repris.

"Et Haruko est certaine qu'ils ne sont pas encore… ?"

"Certaine. Mais, là encore, tu lui a refilé trois des élèves les plus marginaux de leur classe."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de l'équipe ! Et si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, je n'aurais jamais confié un poste d'instructeur à l'autre folle !"

"Oh, Iruka, pas la peine de crier, reprit son compagnon. Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas pour tes élèves, s'ils sont vivants, c'est qu'ils sont immunisés à la folie. Ou alors, qu'on ne peut pas les rendre plus dingue qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Voit le bon côté des choses : dans le pire des cas, Konoha ne peut que se voir affublé de trois catastrophes ambulantes supplémentaires."

"…Shushiro, tu me fais encore plus peur, là…"

"Désolé, ce n'était pas le but."

Un autre moment de silence s'installa. Puis, Iruka repris la parole.

"C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Elle a vraiment réussi à refermer une porte correctement ?"

"Hum…ça dépend. Si ta définition de correctement correspond à : fissurer le chambrant, à moitié arracher la poignée, et écailler la peinture, alors oui, elle a réussi."

"Je me disais bien…"

"Elle est comme elle est, Iruka. On ne la changera pas de si tôt."

"Malheureusement pour nous et pour le monde."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Vous voulez qu'on quoi," hurla Yume, les yeux exorbités ?

Tsunade, Godaïme de Konoha, grimaça légèrement à l'évolution du volume sonore. Mine de rien, la gosse avait de la voix. Assez pour la rendre à moitié sourde. Elle n'en laissa cependant rien paraître et répéta une nouvelle fois leur ordre de mission à l'équipe de genins et à leur sensei.

Tout en se demandant mollement si cela valait vraiment la peine de faire réparer le nouveau trou dans le mur. Les travaux coûtaient chers, et cela faisait trois fois en moins d'un mois que les murs devaient être renforcés…Et les assurances refusaient de couvrir les dégâts plus longtemps…Pas fous, non plus.

"Votre nouvelle mission est d'aider à la tenue d'un restaurant pour les trois prochains jours. Sans rien détruire si possible," ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à la jounin, qui sourit nerveusement." J'ai déjà reçu suffisamment de plaintes comme cela !"

"On s'est vraiment plaint de nous, Hokage-sama," hésita Aoi ?

"Pas moyen," réfuta Masaru en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la main. "Tout le monde a semblé très satisfait de nos services."

"Sauf la vieille dame sur qui tu as fais tomber l'étagère dans le magasin d'alimentation. Vieille dame qui se trouvait être notre cliente," énonça Yume, le front dans la main.

"C'était pas moi ! C'était Shizuka-sensei," clama Masaru, les poings sur les hanches !

"Tu rigoles ! Elle était à l'autre bout du magasin !"

"Je confirme, c'était elle ! Pas ma faute si elle a lancé beaucoup trop fort le sac que j'étais sensé rattraper, si j'ai perdu l'équilibre, et si je me suis effondré contre le rayonnage en l'entraînant dans ma chute !"

"Mais quelle andouille celle-là !"

"EH ! Un peu de respect pour votre sensei, les gosses ! Sinon, c'est vingt fois le tour du village en courant avec des poids aux jambes !"

"D'où vous tenez ce type de punition, sensei," demanda Aoi ?

"Oh, un autre jounin. Il utilise ça comme type d'entraînement…"

"Vous avez des amis très bizarres, sensei…"

"Et encore, ça se voit que tu n'as jamais vu sa coupe de cheveux…"

Tsunade sentit une goutte de sueur dégoulinait le long de sa tempe. La situation commençait vraiment à être hors contrôle. Elle devinait les mines bovines de ses assistants, même sans tourner la tête, et du coin de l'œil elle en vit même un ou deux se planquer sous les tables pour rire à leur aise. Sans compter les deux autres entrains de taper du poing sur l'une des dites tables…

Ca ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela. Son honneur en dépendait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se demanda si c'était vraiment utile de se passer ses nerfs en hurlant. A la place, elle se prit le front dans une main et pria un instant le ciel de la sortir de là.

Tiens, elle avait une idée…

Merci aux Kamis à l'écoute.

"Dites, je dois vous rappeler où vous vous trouvez ! On n'est pas au cirque, ici !"

"Désolé Hokage-sama," murmurèrent les enfants et leur professeur en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Visiblement, ils avaient déjà plus de politesse que Naruto. Encore que, ce n'était pas dur.

"Bien…Très bien. Bon, et pour la mission ?"

Il y eut un bref échange de regards entre les trois genins, avant que la partie que redoutait le plus leur Sensei arrive. Précautionneusement, et vite imitée par deux de ses élèves, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

"Pas moyen," cria Yume ! "Aidé des personnes âgées à faire leurs courses, d'accord, je comprends l'idée ! Le baby-sitting, je peux vivre avec, c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà l'habitude à la maison ! Les travaux de peinture, passe encore, même si je n'en raffole pas, merci à une personne dont je tairais le nom ! Mais jouer aux serveuses ou à la geisha, c'est hors de question !"

"Bien, très bien," dit Tsunade en esquissant un sourire sinistre. "Donc, je suppose que je peux vous en donner une autre, alors…une mission qui pourrait vous occuper pour les cinq ou six prochains mois…"

"Je sais pas pourquoi," murmura Masaru, "mais je le sens mal…"

"Nettoyer tous les bâtiments de Konoha. Bien sur, j'y ajoute une limitation. Disons que vous n'aurez le droit d'utiliser que des brosses à dents, qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Yume tourna un visage impassible vers leur professeur. Aoi recommença à triturer sa natte. Masaru étouffa un bâillement et croisa les bras derrière la tête.

"Sensei ? Elle peut vraiment nous faire faire un truc pareil ?"

"Ben…techniquement, elle peut. Je veux dire, c'est l'Hokage, elle assigne les missions, et si elle veut nous donner des restrictions, elle en a le droit. Je ne suis pas certaine pour le coup de la brosse à dent, mais…"

"D'accord, on a compris," marmonna Masaru. "Elle peut, et si elle le veut, elle le fera."

"Masaru-kun ? Yume-san ? Je crois que la première solution était moins terrible…"

Les trois genins s'observèrent en silence. Ils levèrent un regard implorant vers leur professeur, qui haussa les épaules. Tsunade jubila. Elle devrait faire ça plus souvent. Peut-être que ça pourrait calmer Naruto quand ce dernier venait réclamer à corps et à cris des missions plus intéressantes…

Non. Peu de chances. Et ça ne marcherait certainement pas non plus pour Rock Lee…

"Hokage-sama," déclara Shizuka, "c'est avec plaisir que mon équipe et moi avons décidé d'accepter le premier ordre de mission."

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Voilà l'adresse," ajouta-t-elle en tendant une feuille à la jounin. "La patronne doit déjà vous attendre. Bonne chance, vous allez en avoir besoin."

Masaru haussa un sourcil. Ce genre de formulation éveillait en lui un très mauvais pressentiment.

La petite équipe sortit du bâtiment sans se presser. La tâche qui les attendait ne les enchantait guère, mais bon, une mission était une mission, et entre ça et le nettoyage à la brosse à dent, hein…

"Allez, en route. Vous verrez, ça ne sera pas très difficile," dit Shizuka en faisant quelques pas en avant.

"Euh, quel est le nom du restaurant, Shizuka-sensei, demanda Aoi ? Histoire de nous donner un ordre d'idée sur le travail à effectuer…"

En effet, Konoha regorgeait de petit restaurant de spécialité, allant des ramens aux udons en passant par les takoyakis.

"Hum ? Je crois que c'est le _Yu-chan Paradise_, un restaurant d'okonomiyakis, pourquoi ?"

Masaru s'arrêta net, si vite qu'Aoi le percuta de plein fouet. Il avait la tête caractéristique de la personne qui venait de survoler les portes de l'enfer et à qui l'expérience n'avait pas plus. Aoi, toujours condescendant, nota son expression et lui prit la main.

"Masaru-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Aoi…je connais cet endroit…je le connais même trop bien."

"Pardon ?"

"…c'est chez moi…"

"Mais c'est formidable," clama Shizuka ! "Je révais de rencontrer les familles de mes élèves !"

"Non, ce n'est pas formidable du tout…"

"Mais enfin, ça ne peut pas être si affreux, Masaru-kun."

"Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je crois que bientôt, tu voudras demander à l'Hokage si le nettoyage n'est pas toujours disponible…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kamiya Yuri était une belle femme.

Ex-ninja, ayant quitté le service pour cause de maternité à l'âge de quinze ans, actuellement 27 ans, jamais mariée, sans petit ami, et propriétaire d'un des meilleurs restaurants d'okonomiyaki de tout le village. Elle y faisait elle-même la cuisine.

Ajoutez à cela un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve, une affection « _débordante_ » pour les jeunes, et des mensurations à faire pâlir d'envie plus d'une femme, sauf l'Hokage Tsunade évidemment, notamment au niveau de la poitrine, elle représentait un très bon parti pour tout mâle qui se respectait.

Mâles pour la plupart éconduits à grands coups de pieds au cul, soit par la dulcinée, soit par son fiston extrêmement possessif et méfiant.

Fiston qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Masaru avait bien signalé à ses coéquipiers que sa mère était **très** affectueuse avec tout le monde, mais aucun ne s'attendait à **cet** accueil.

Particulièrement Aoi, qui se retrouva soudain presser contre une poitrine avantageuse, leur cliente n'arrêtant pas de babiller sur le fait qu'elle était mignonne comme tout. Une goutte de sang fit son apparition à sa narine, tandis qu'il tentait sans grands succès de se soustraire à l'étreinte infernale. Mine de rien, Yuri était aussi forte qu'un ours.

Et ses coéquipiers ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. Shizuka s'était assise au comptoir, souriante, Masaru rigolait à son aise devant sa mine embarrassée et la énième confusion sur le véritable sexe de son partenaire, pendant que Yume demeurait figée dans une attitude de choc profond. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Kami-sama, quel décolleté…

Il aurait voulu crier qu'il n'était pas une fille, mais voilà, on lui avait toujours appris à être poli et à ne pas élever la voix en présence d'une demoiselle. Et à quelques exceptions prés, il s'y tenait. N'empêche, si cela continuer comme cela…

"Masa-kun m'avait caché qu'il avait une partenaire siiii mignonne ! Vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Adorable comme tu es, tu dois faire des ravages parmi la population masculine du village…"

"Euh, je…"

"J'espère que mon fils te traite avec toute la déférence et le respect dû à une jeune fille, au moins ? Et ton amie ? Il n'a pas été injurieux, au moins ? Et il ne vous a pas frappé ?"

"Euh, en fait…"

"J'espère l'avoir convenablement éduquer. Il faut dire que sans son père, ça n'a guère était facile, et il a pris tous les mauvais côtés de mon Mamoru…"

Masaru s'arrêta brusquement de rire, et frappa du poing sur la plaque chauffante, ce qu'il ne remarqua vraisemblablement pas, vu qu'il commença à crier à l'adresse de sa mère.

"MAMAN ! ARRETES ! JE NE SUIS PAS COMME CE LACHEUR !"

"Ton père aussi hurlait comme ça quand quelque chose le contrariait," temporisa Yuri en lâchant – finalement – Aoi.

Le jeune genin fit quelques pas en arrière tout en essuyant son nez avec le revers de son pull. Seigneur, et lui qui avait trouvé les câlins que lui imposait sa mère étaient une source de gêne…il plaignait sincèrement Masaru.

Pendant ce temps là, la jounin songea à un détail que tous semblaient avoir oublié quand elle sentit une vague odeur de viande grillée…

"Masaru," risqua Shizuka ? "Tu devrais peut-être retirer ta main…"

"Hein ? OUAH ! C'EST CHAUD !"

"Félicitation pour l'avoir remarquer aussi tôt," fit remarque Yume avec sarcasme. "T'es vraiment une flèche. On reconnaît là un pro du tir à l'arc."

Y"ume, tu peux me rendre un service," fit l'injurié ? "Fermes là !"

Sa mère secoua la tête.

"Vraiment, Masaru, ce que tu peux être maladroit…"

"Maman, "dit Masaru en passant sa main sous l'eau froide, "tu peux me dire pourquoi c'est justement mon équipe qui se retrouve ici ? C'est un acte prémédité, hein ?"

"Allons, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher…"

"Avoues ! T'as des amis qui travaillent au bureau de l'Hokage ! C'est sûrement pas un hasard que ce soit tombé sur nous. Et depuis quand tu as besoin d'aide au restaurant ? Tu t'en es toujours très bien sorti par toi-même auparavant."

Yuri se contenta d'un mystérieux sourire.

"Allons, Masa-kun, ne fais pas la tête ! Tes amis ont l'air de plutôt bien prendre les choses…"

"Normal ! Ils ne savent pas encore à quoi s'attendre !"

"Masaru, si j'ai demandé de l'aide, c'est uniquement pour avoir un peu plus de temps à moi…"

"Mouais, pour que tu ailles encore dans des bars louches te faire reluquer par tous les mecs du coin, et finir la soirée complètement ivre."

Masaru se rendit une seconde trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire. Une seconde trop tard pour éviter la poêle à frire et la spatule géante, sortie d'on ne sait où, qui s'abattirent sur son crâne.

"ITAI !"

"KAMIYA MASARU ! OFFICIELLEMENT, JE SUIS UNE CLIENTE, ALORS TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE TE TAIRE ET D'ALLER PASSER TON UNIFORME IMMEDIATEMENT AVANT QUE JE ME FACHE, SINON, C'EST LA FESSEE DECULOTTEE EN PUBLIC ! SUIS-JE SUFFISAMENT CLAIRE ? ET NE ME PARLES PLUS JAMAIS SUR CE TON ! TU DOIS LE RESPECT A TA MERE !"

Yume et Aoi sursautèrent violemment au brusque éclat de voix, et surtout à l'expression menaçant qu'avait pris le visage si sympathique une seconde auparavant de Yuri. Quant à Shizuka, elle haussa légèrement un sourcil. Si la mère était comme ça, elle comprenait mieux l'attitude du fils…

La fureur de Yuri retomba dès que son fils sortit de la pièce, murmurant quelque chose contre l'injustice et les femmes en général.

"Macho," grogna Yume.

"Euh, Kamiya-san," murmura faiblement Aoi, "vous avez bien dit…uniforme ?"

"Hum ? Ah, oui. Tout le monde doit porter un uniforme de serveur ici. C'est plus classe…"

Aoi avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout le sourire de la patronne.

"Tenez, mes chéries, voici les votre. Ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ? Oh, je sais, ce n'est pas la dernière mode, mais pour deux belles jeunes filles comme vous…"

Yume émit un bruit bizarre. Aoi lui jeta un regard perçant. Rien. Le visage de sa camarade n'exprimait rien du tout. Encore que, s'il ne l'avait pas mieux connu, il aurait juré qu'elle était actuellement morte de rire.

Aoi reporta son regard sur la tenue que lui présentait Yuri.

Finalement, on pouvait peut-être bien mourir de honte…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mais non, Aoi, le ridicule ne tue pas," commenta Masaru.

"Parles pour toi," grinça ce dernier entre ses dents. "Ce n'est pas toi qui dois te balader comme ça !"

"Allons, allons, il est pourtant joli ce kimono," sourit Shizuka comme une malade. L'expression qu'elle abordait aurait fait fuir n'importe qui.

"Sensei, c'est un kimono de fille ! Et en plus, il est rose ! Rose bonbon ! Avec des lys !"

"Te plains pas trop, Aoi. Maman a aussi des costumes de Bunny Girl en stock. Songe-y. T'aurais eu l'air craquant en lapin…"

Il y eut un bref silence. Aoi avait pâli à vue d'œil. Shizuka riait sans retenue ; en tant qu'instructeur, elle n'avait pas à participer à la…mission, et se contentait de les observer depuis le bar. Tous ses élèves portaient le même genre d'uniforme. Mais celui de Masaru était bleu, et sans pétales. Tout trois avaient abandonné le bandeau.

Les charges avaient été réparties selon les habilités. Yume servait les clients dans la salle. Masaru cuisinait, alors que sa mère faisait les comptes à l'étage. Quant à Aoi, il faisait lui aussi le service…

En attirant tous les regards au passage. Pour être honnête, Aoi en kimono rose, avec les cheveux détachés, et un soupçon discret de maquillage – dû à la formidable insistance de Kamiya Yuri – qui aurait pu faire la différence avec une vraie fille ? Et une fille incroyablement mignonne avec ça…

"En tout cas, félicitation. C'est la première fois que je vois autant d'adolescents sous hormones dans cette boutique. Tu fais des ravages, Ao-chan."

"Pitié, achevez-moi…"

"Pas avant que tu n'ais fini ta journée. Allez, une commande pour la table deux !"

"Je vous préviens, Shizuka-sensei, si jamais un seul d'entre eux essaie encore de me passer la main aux…enfin bref, si jamais ils recommencent, il y aura des morts !"

Aoi prit le plateau et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur. Yume vint à son tour s'accouder au bar.

"Il est vraiment de mauvaise humeur, cette fois."

"On le serait tout autant à sa place. T'as vu le nombre de garçon qui siffle sur son passage ?"

"Je me demande ce qu'ils diraient s'ils savaient que c'est un mec ?"

"Mieux ne vaut pas savoir. Mais pour être franc, je suis pas sur que certains partiraient pour autant…"

"…Masaru ?"

"Hum ?"

"Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce genre d'insinuation. C'est clair ?"

"Comme de l'eau de roche."

Au même moment la porte coulissante du restaurant s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un jeune garçon d'environ quinze ans, aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, le bandeau des ninjas de Konoha au front. Une voix l'appela au dehors, et il se tourna juste assez pour permettre aux gens à l'intérieur d'apercevoir un éventail sur le dos de son vêtement. Il finit par rentrer, accompagné d'une fille aux courts cheveux roses qui papillotait des yeux dans sa direction. Et qui semblait vouloir à tout prix à se pendre à son bras.

Aussitôt, Masaru se prit le front dans une main.

"Aïe ! C'est le pompon, cette fois !"

"Pourquoi ? C'est qui ce type ?"

"Ma chère Yume, la personne que tu as devant toi n'est nul autre que le fameux Dieu Vivant de Konoha. Et la fille avec les cheveux roses, c'est l'une des Grandes Prêtresses de la Secte."

"Dieu Vivant ? Grande Prêtresse ? Secte ? Masaru, t'es sur que tu te sens bien ?"

"On ne peut mieux."

Shizuka abandonna son jus de fruit – sur les conseils avisés d'Haruko, et les réminiscences de leur première rencontre, ses élèves l'avaient adjoint de ne pas prendre de café ou d'alcool – et tourna un regard sceptique vers le nouvel arrivant, puis vers son élève.

"Masaru, c'est quoi cette histoire de divinité ? Je le connais ce môme, c'est l'un des élèves de Kakashi. Il est doué, d'accord, mais de là à…"

"Oh, rien à voir, sensei. Rien du tout. Non, je l'appelle le Dieu Vivant parce c'est ce qu'il est pour toutes les filles – ou presque – comprise entre onze et seize ans. Beau, ténébreux, fort,…la perfection faites homme."

"Mouais…il me semble plutôt quelconque, à moi," temporisa Yume après quelques secondes d'études.

"Fais gaffe en disant ça. Tu risques gros si une de ses fans girls t'entend."

"Tss, si elle passe plus de temps à courir après un garçon banal au lieu de s'entraîner, elles ne méritent même pas le titre de kunoichi."

Yuri redescendit avec la caisse dans la minute qui suivit. Elle cligna des yeux en reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant masculin, et tapota l'épaule de son fils.

"Masa-kun ? Comme s'appelle-t-il déjà, ce garçon ?"

"Hum ? Uchiha quelque chose. Pourquoi ? Tu comptes le pervertir ?"

"Impossible," murmura Shizuka," il a Hatake Kakashi comme sensei, il ne peut pas être plus perverti qu'il ne doit déjà l'être…"

Yuri hocha la tête en dénégation.

"Masaru, pour qui me prends-tu ? Je voulais simplement savoir qui était le charmant garçon qui est entrain de donner son premier baiser à ton ami…"

"NANI !" Hurlèrent les trois ninjas.

Effectivement, quand ils se retournèrent, ils durent bien accepter la triste réalité.

Uchiha Sasuke embrassait bel et bien Suiteki Aoi. Sur la bouche. Devant une foule de personne. Aussi choquée qu'eux-mêmes. Et aussi choqués que sembler l'être le nouveau « _couple _».

Et sous le regard proprement meurtrier d'une certaine Haruno Sakura. Tenant déjà une poignée de shurikens en main.

Masaru ne réussit à articuler qu'une seule chose :

"Maman, l'assurance, elle couvre les dégâts occasionnés par les fans girls hystériques ? Parce que sinon, je crois qu'on va trinquer…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Les blablas de l'auteur**.

_Yatta ! Je l'ai fais ! J'ai fini ce chapitre !_

_Honnêtement, je commençais à ne plus trop y croire. Mais bon, entre les révisions pour le Bac Blanc, les séances de TPE, et les problèmes personnels, j'ai été plutôt découragée pour le finir d'une traite. Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps._

_Mais, lecteurs fidèles qui me soutenez depuis le début, j'espère que cette attente n'aura pas été trop cruelle !_

_J'ai eu une immense surprise en voyant que Luinil Azuretoile avait rejoint le nombre de mes lecteurs. Un de mes auteurs préférés, qui me laisse une review…snif, j'en ai même versé une larme._

_Le prochain chapitre se fera peut-être un peu attendre. Cela dépendra du temps que je peux y consacrer en semaine, et de si oui ou non, je fais un tarot avec mes cousins les week-end (eh, faut bien s'occuper ! Y a pas que les fics dans la vie…n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, pour une fois que mon frère aîné est à la maison, j'ai bien le droit de passer un peu de temps avec lui)_

_Allez, lundi matin, je passe mon oral blanc de français. Souhaitez moi bonne chance !_

_Des questions ? Des commentaires ? Des critiques ? Des félicitations ? Je suis ouverte à toutes remarques. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review…_

**Bonus : Fiche d'identité**

**Kamiya Masaru** (Kamiya : Flèche de Dieu et Masaru : gagner/vaincre)

Cheveux : Bleus sombres, mi-longs

Yeux : Verts

Age : 12 ans

Taille : 1m55

Poids : 43,2 kg

Groupe Sanguin : B

Anniversaire : 25 août

Statut : Genin

Techniques : Plutôt doué en ninjutsu et en taïjutsu, ses capacités de genjutsu sont inexistantes. Il est plus un stratège qu'un véritable guerrier, mais n'agit pas vraiment comme tel…

Description : Plus intéressé par les jeux que par l'entraînement, et par dormir plus que d'écouter ses professeur, Masaru est un garçon à l'humeur gaie et légèrement perturbatrice, même si ses plaisanteries tombent souvent à plat avec ses camarades. Il n'a pas de but précis pour devenir ninja, juste réaliser le vieux rêve de sa mère. Son idée fixe ? Retrouver son « lâcheur de père » et « le ramener fissa à la maison » par « la peau des fesses s'il le faut ».

Famille : Sa mère (Kamiya Yuri)


	6. Petites Discussions Entre Ninjas Raisonn...

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Humour, Sakura en colère versus Masaru super sérieux, Aoi qui s'affirme, Yume qui hallucine, Sasuke légèrement paumé, Shizuka joue les filles de l'air, et l'on apprend que Haruko + Kakashi pas un si bon couple que cela…

Disclaimer : Naruto, ses personnages, son histoire ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais la pléiade de personnages mis en scène dans cette fic sont à moi, sauf rares exceptions.

**Chapitre 5 : Petites Discussions Entre Ninjas Raisonnables**

Ce n'était qu'un accident. Vraiment.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si la lanière d'une de ses sandales c'était déchiré, et s'il avait perdu l'équilibre. Un accident qui n'aurait pas du avoir de conséquences. Mais voilà, et Suiteki Aoi le savait, il y a toujours des conséquences à ce genre de problèmes. Surtout lorsque vous êtes habillé en drag et que vous ressemblez trop fortement à une fille.

Maudites soient les lois de la génétique pour sa trop grande ressemblance avec sa mère…

Et maudit soit le sort pour ses détours. Si les Dieux existaient, ils devaient bien rire en ce moment même.

Dans sa chute, il n'avait rien trouvait de mieux que de heurter le nouveau client, un adolescent un peu plus vieux que lui, ténébreux à souhait, qui avait eu la bonté de l'attraper par le bras pour lui éviter de finir par terre.

Enfin, bonté…plutôt un pur réflexe. Et vu la manière dont il le serrait, il allait finir par lui briser les os. Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas en demandait trop non plus.

Jusque là, pas de problèmes. Mais, la loi de Murphy aidant, en se redressant, il avait…Bon, d'accord, l'autre type avait abaissé la tête le premier, peut-être pour lui demander s'il allait bien, mais quand même…Aoi ne pouvait pas nier sa propre part de responsabilité dans l'affaire.

Il entendit un « NANI ! » retentissant, et se rappela brusquement de l'endroit – et accessoirement – de la position comme de la tenue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et rougit derechef.

Aoi crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Tout, mais pas ça. Pas embrasser un autre homme, dans cette tenue, devant TOUTE UNE FOULE ! Cette fois, si Masaru prétendait encore que le ridicule ne pouvait pas tuer…eh bien, il viendrait le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et il ne retiendrait pas Yume si jamais il avait le malheur de dire un mot à ce sujet…

Du coin de l'œil, il vit une fille aux cheveux roses, kunai en main, qui le fixait comme s'il était…hum, il préférait ne pas se laisser aller à une description. Cela aurait de toute façon était insultant ou grossier.

Hum ?

C'était lui, ou les intentions meurtrières étaient entrain de grimper en flèche, dans cette pièce ?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke avait envie de hurler. De rage ou de peur, il ne savait pas trop, mais l'envie était là. A moins qu'il ne se mette à balbutier sous le coup de l'embarras. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se retrouvait à embrasser une serveuse comme ça. Devant tout ces gens, en plus…

Sa réputation en serait immanquablement ternie. Et il connaissait un certain ninja blond qui n'allait pas prendre à deux fois avant de se moquer de lui…Plus il y pensait, et plus cette situation se mettait à ressembler à celle qui avait précédée la formation de l'équipe 7…

Oui, Naruto aurait de quoi rire.

Sauf s'il le tuait avant que les rumeurs n'arrivent à ses oreilles. L'idée était assez alléchante en soi. Quoique…l'Hokage ou Iruka le tuerait à coup sur.

Il sentit la jeune fille - au vue de ses traits et du kimono rose, ce n'était guère difficile à deviner – gémir sous son baiser. Il grogna. Si elle faisait parti de ses idiotes gloussantes qui lui avaient composé un fan club, ce serait le bouquet…

Une sorte de cri de rage retentit dans le silence étonnant qui s'était formé autour d'eux.

Il haussa un sourcil.

Pourquoi diable Sakura le fusillait-il du regard ? Ah, non, ce n'était pas lui, mais l'autre fille…Son instinct de survie commença dès à présent à tourner à plein régime.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura fulminait. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire sa rage. Et sa rage n'avait en ce moment précis qu'une seule cible. Cible qui, par ailleurs, était sans indices par rapport à la colère de la kunoichi et de tout ce qu'elle impliquait.

_"Comment cette…cette garce ose-t-elle embrasser Sasuke-kun ! Le pauvre, assaillit de cette façon, par une parfaite inconnue ! Je vais lui monter, à cette fillette…"_

**_"A MORT !"_**

Inner Sakura était toute aussi remontée que son apparence extérieure. Elle allait montrer à cette petite peste que personne ne pouvait toucher à Sasuke sauf elle. Et Ino, bien entendu. Mais Ino était sa rivale numéro une, et encore, face à elle, elle n'avait aucune chance.

Voilà. Sasuke et cette fille commençait à se détacher l'un de l'autre…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

L'attaque fut rapide. Dès que Sasuke l'eu lâcher, et dès qu'il se fut quelque peu éloigné, la jeune élève de Kakashi lança plusieurs kunai en direction de sa « _rivale_ ». Aucun n'atteignit sa cible, cependant.

Tous finirent enfoncer dans un plateau de bois. Sakura cligna des yeux, un peu ahurie. Elle n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un c'était déplacé. Elle s'en morigéna. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Mais cette greluche allait payer, elle se le promit. Face à elle, Masaru passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air ennuyé.

"-Mademoiselle, je suis navrée de vous interrompre, mais le lancer de kunai est interdit dans cet établissement. Je vous prierais de rengainer votre armement et, si vous ne consommez rien, de partir d'ici au plus vite. Merci d'avance d'accéder à cette requête. Je me vois aussi contraint de vous dire que si vous refusez, je devrais vous jeter dehors par moi-même."

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Et, sans laisser à personne le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il reprit.

"-Sachez aussi que, en cas de bagarre, vous serez sous l'obligation de rembourser tous les dégâts pouvant être occasionnés. Je demanderais aux clients qui n'ont plus rien à faire ici de payer leur consommation et de partir avant que cela ne tourne mal. Et sans ennuyer la patronne ou les serveuses au passage, merci."

Il avait dit le tout sur un ton posé est tranquille, un peu sur de lui cependant, et en agrémentant son discours de petits sourires.

Sakura sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Elle ne fut pas la seule. Yume cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et les frottas vigoureusement. Quand était-elle tombée dans la quatrième dimension ? Non, qui avait employé un genjutsu sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive ? Ce…ce type ne pouvait pas être Masaru.

Il était trop poli et avait bien trop de classe pour cela.

Kamiya Yuri soupira en rangeant quelques ustensiles.

"-Il faut toujours qu'il en fasse trop. Combien de fois devrais-je lui répéter que ce genre de speech n'a généralement que peu, voir pas du tout d'effets, sur les types à éconduire ?"

"-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça," s'enquit Yume, sans quitter son partenaire du regard ?

"-Oh non, cela arrive souvent quand il doit m'aider. Quand il était tout petit, c'était à coup de lance-pierre et de fronde qu'il chassait les clients indésirables. En grandissant, il est passé au discours poli. Mais personnellement, je préférais la « _méthode à l'ancienne_ » qu'utilisait son père."

"-Et c'est quoi, votre méthode à l'ancienne," demanda Shizuka, qui s'était levée, prête à aller au secours de son étudiant à la moindre alerte ?

"-Vous choppez le type par le col, et vous l'expédier dehors à grands coups de pieds au train s'il le faut. Ca, c'est efficace. Masaru a les capacités de le faire, lui aussi, mais bon, comme je lui ai dis que son père aimait bien cette tactique, hein…"

Il y eut un petit silence. Silence que rompit Yume en se prenant le front dans une main et en se tournant vers son professeur.

"-Sensei ? Vous croyez vraiment que Masaru sera de taille face à cette fille ?"

Shizuka parut réfléchir une seconde. La jeune fille n'avait pas un chakra des plus élevés, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas un bon contrôle sur ce dernier. Ajouter à cela qu'elle paraissait à son aise avec les armes… Mouais, son jugement était facile.

"-Hum…elle est plus forte qu'il n'y parait."

Yume se leva à son tour, les bras croisés, plus agitée intérieurement qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître.

"-D'accord, je prends cela pour un non."

"-Je n'ais pas dit cela."

"-Mais vous n'avez pas dit « oui » non plus."

"-Masaru pourrait t'étonner, tu sais. Mais là, je crois vraiment que l'affrontement ne serait pas une solution."

"-Vous comptez vraiment intervenir ?"

Shizuka sourit. Yume frémit. Elle détestait quand son professeur avait cet air là.

"-Ce ne sera même pas nécessaire…"

Et, le temps pour Yume de cligner des yeux, elle avait disparu, comme par magie, sans laisser aucune trace…Non, oubliez le sans aucune trace. La porte d'entrée à demi arrachée témoignait assez bien du chemin qu'elle avait suivi.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le ninja aux cheveux gris releva à peine le nez de son 'Icha Icha Paradise' en voyant la situation dans laquelle deux de ses étudiants venaient de se fourrer. Encore une chance que le dernier passait la journée avec Jiraiya. Mais un large sourire jouait sur ses lèvres, bien que rendu invisible par son masque.

"-Yo, Kakashi !"

"-Shizuka," répondit-il en tournant une page de son précieux livre.

Allons bon, les catastrophes s'enchaînaient. Il connaissait assez bien la jeune jounin. Eh ! Qui n'en avait pas entendu parler ? Surtout après sa dernière mission en solo. Un village à moitié détruit, cela se remarque, tout de même. Et quand l'excuse invoquée était « _J'ai raté un jutsu ; une toute petite erreur de rien du tout…_ », cela ne pouvait que faire jaser.

A se demander parfois comment ses coéquipiers faisaient pour s'en tirer vivant. Le dernier avait fini par devenir psychotique. Il passait désormais son temps à égrener des chapelets et à réciter des prières en jurant que la fin du monde était proche…Et qu'une calamité le lui avait fait comprendre.

La dite « calamité » s'assit paisiblement à côté de lui.

"-Tu ne comptes pas intervenir ?"

"-Je devrais ?"

"-Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes élèves, toi ?"

"-Ils sont grands, et capables de se débrouiller par eux-mêmes."

"-T'es gentil, mais vu l'état de nerfs de la furie aux cheveux roses, je préférerais récupérer mon équipe en un seul morceau ! Ils vont s'entretuer !"

Oh ! Parce qu'en plus c'était son équipe ? Kakashi savait déjà, dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, que c'était une très mauvaise journée. Il ignorait cependant qu'elle pouvait empirée.

Kakashi referma soigneusement son livre, prenant garde à ne pas montrer la couverture et/ou le contenu à sa camarade. Si Shizuka s'éternisait, mieux valait ne pas le garder entre les mains. La seule et unique fois où elle avait jeté les yeux sur un exemplaire de cette Sainte Bible…Il en frémissait encore d'horreur.

Sans la technique de permutation, tous ses précieux ouvrages auraient fini au feu, dans un autodafé…

"-Tu dramatises un peu trop. Au pire, ils finiront tous aux urgences. Je suis sûr que ta copine, la malade aux cheveux verts, ne verra aucuns inconvénients à les remettre sur pieds."

Shizuka soupira. Le sujet qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas aborder venait enfin de tomber sur le tapis. S'il y avait bien deux personnes à Konoha qu'il valait mieux éviter de mettre en présence, c'était bien Aoba Haruko et Hatake Kakashi.

Elle décida de se montrer civile. Après tout, elle aimait bien Kakashi. Il était marrant…

"-La copine en question s'appelle Aoba Haruko, Kakashi-kun, et si elle apprend que ce sont tes élèves, elle risque fort de les laisser agoniser dans un coin. Tu comptes vraiment rester là à ne rien faire pendant qu'ils se battent ?"

"-Pourquoi pas ? Ce sont des ninjas, ils devraient être capable de s'en tirer sans nous."

Shizuka serra les poings. Aucun espoir de pacification à attendre du ninja au Sharingan. En désespoir de cause, elle lança la menace ultime.

"-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te dénonce à Haruko ? Elle cherche toujours qui est le petit malin à cause du quel elle s'est prise une porte en pleine tête."

"-C'était un pur accident. J'étais pressé par le temps, mon camarade perdait trop de sang. Je ne savais pas qu'elle se trouvait derrière…"

"-C'est drôle, mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'acceptera pas l'excuse…Surtout si elle vient de toi. Même Gaï a plus de crédit auprès d'elle que tu n'en as. Et elle use de beaucoup plus de délicatesse avec lui…"

Ah, ça ! Haruko voyait défiler pas mal de personnes à l'hôpital de Konoha, quel que soit leur niveau. Elle finissait par connaître tout le monde. Et quand bien même elle avouait cordialement que Maito Gaï lui tapait sur le système, elle n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui. Pas folle, non plus ; elle n'avait vraiment pas le niveau. Pourtant, quand il s'agissait de Kakashi…

"-Elle n'en a aucune pour moi, en tout cas !"

"-Tu lui en veux toujours de t'avoir remis l'épaule en place aussi brusquement ? Avoues quand même, c'était de ta propre faute. Elle t'avait pourtant prévenu que si jamais tu lui faisais une seule remarque sur sa tenue, elle s'arrangerait pour que ce soit le plus douloureux possible…"

Kakashi haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence. Mais mentalement, il grimaça en se remémorant le traitement de choc de la chunin.

"-Venir prendre son poste à l'hôpital en minijupe et en top sans manches, je pouvais quand même pas laisser passer ma chance de lui demander un rendez-vous…"

"Et curieusement, tu t'es pris son poing dans la mâchoire," constata Shizuka. Je suis certaine que tu n'as pas fait **que** lui demander un rendez-vous. Honnêtement, c'est quoi votre problème, à tous les deux ?"

"-Mais c'est elle qui a un problème ! Pas moi ! Elle devrait bosser avec Morino plutôt qu'à l'hôpital !"

Shizuka secoua la tête en souriant.

"-Ca, Kakashi-kun, c'est le job de Shushiro. N'inverse pas les rôles."

"-Tiens, il va comment, au fait ?"

"-Pas mal, pas mal…Mais je ne le vois plus beaucoup en ce moment…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"-Atchoum !"

"-Vous êtes malade, Zoku-san, s'enquit gentiment un de ses cadets ?"

Shushiro hocha la tête en dénégation.

"-Non. Ce doit être la poussière. Bon, qu'est-ce que nous avons maintenant ?

"-Interrogatoire dans la salle numéro 6, Zoku-san. Un ninja d'Oto no Kuni prit non loin du village. Le type est coriace…On a pas réussi à lui arracher un mot…"

"-Ah oui ? Je crois que cela va vite changer."

Et, malgré lui, le jeune ninja se sentit frissonner quand il aperçut le grand sourire sadique qui marquait les traits de son supérieur. Mais pourquoi avait-il décidé de bosser à la section Interrogation et Torture, lui ? Ah, oui, un pari qu'il tenait absolument à remporter…il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait encore demander sa mutation dans un autre service ?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"-Shizuka ? Je peux te demander pourquoi tu n'essais pas de les arrêter par toi-même ?

"-Ben…la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de stopper un combat, comme ça…j'ai agit dans la précipitation. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe aux jutsu que j'ai employé…

"-Et," demanda Kakashi, une vague idée de ce qui s'était passé en tête ?

Shizuka s'éclaircit un peu la gorge, et murmura d'une toute petite voix la fin de sa phrase. Le seul œil visible de Kakashi s'écarquilla. Effectivement, cela avait dû faire mal….

"-Kakashi ?"

"-Hum ?"

"-Je crois qu'ils ont résolu le problème tout seul.

"-Ah ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

"-Masaru est mort de rire, tes élèves sont mortifiés, et Aoi, ben…il a l'air d'être encore vivant.

"-Hu ?Il ? C'est un garçon ? Curieux…

"-N'est-ce pas ? Tu crois qu'on devrait les rejoindre ?"

"-Pourquoi pas ?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Effectivement, pendant l'absence momentanée des deux jounins, les choses avaient évoluées d'elles-mêmes.

Tout avait commencé quand Masaru avait commencé son discours. Sasuke avait fait l'erreur à ne pas commettre…

"-J'ignore qui tu es, mais tu ne parviendras pas à battre Sakura. C'est une ninja."

"-La belle affaire ! Moi aussi je le suis, et c'est pareil pour Ao-chan ! Et on est largement capable de vous donner une raclée !"

"-Masaru ! Ne m'appelles pas comme ça," ragea Aoi, commençant à maudire son coéquipier avec insistance !

Yume se tenait en retrait, hésitante sur la conduite à tenir. D'un certain côté, ses poings la démangeaient considérablement. Elle aurait aimé frapper dans quelque chose, ou, à défaut, dans quelqu'un. Mais, de l'autre côté, c'était Aoi l'offensé, et c'était Masaru qui vivait ici. Il aurait été impoli de s'en mêler. Sans compter qu'alors, ils auraient été en surnombre. Encore que l'idée n'avait rien de particulièrement désagréable…

Et Shizuka-sensei qui avait pris le parti de s'en aller…oui, la situation était orageuse. A côté d'elle, Kamiya Yuri souriait. Cette histoire n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Sasuke observa d'un air critique Aoi. Une frêle jeune fille comme elle, une shinobi ? Allons bon. Ils engageaient vraiment n'importe qui à l'académie, maintenant. _Au moins_, observa-t-il en apercevant Yume, qui serrait compulsivement les poings, en réfléchissant toujours à ce qu'elle devait faire, _l'autre avait l'air d'une vrai kunoichi_.

Sakura n'en pensait pas moins. A la différence près que ses pensées étaient encore plus impartiales que celles de son coéquipier. Et plus orientées vers le meurtre et les tortures.

"-Je me fiche pas mal que cette greluche soit une ninja ! Personne ne touche à Sasuke-kun !"

Et là, Aoi vit rouge. Arrachant un kunai du plateau de Masaru, il le lança sur Sakura, tout en scandant bien fort les mots :

"-JE. SUIS. UN. HOMME ! Y EN MARRE, A LA FIN !"

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Sakura se figea, incrédule. Sasuke manqua de se décrocher la mâchoire. Oui, cette fois, c'était vraiment la reconstitution presque exacte du jour où il avait…avec Naruto…Il se frotta la bouche avec vigueur.

Yume se rassit ; finalement, elle n'aurait pas eu à faire quoique ce soit. Quant à Masaru, il s'était effondré de rire en voyant la tête de Sasuke.

Et Aoi, lui, gémissait pitoyablement, Yuri lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule, et s'excusant pour sa méprise.

"-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?"

"-Tu es…vraiment un garçon," interrogea Sakura, soudainement plus calme ?

Bon, elle n'appréciait toujours pas le fait que quelqu'un d'autre ait embrassé Sasuke. Mais s'il s'agissait d'un garçon, elle avait déjà un peu moins à s'en faire. Ce n'était pas comme si elle risquait d'avoir de la concurrence. Sasuke n'était pas de l'autre bord…n'est-ce pas ?

Masaru hocha la tête, essuyant ses larmes de rire.

"-Ouais, je confirme. Mais t'obstines pas à tenter d'avoir des réponses de sa part. Là, il est en état de choc. Il est comme ça à chaque fois qu'il réalise un coup d'éclat. Le pauvre est trop timide…"

"-Si tu continues à rire, ça ne va pas s'arranger," grogna Yume. "Mais pourquoi j'ai été mise dans la même équipe que ces deux dingues ?"

"-Je pourrais en dire la même chose," siffla Masaru.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Le choc passé, son calme et son esprit d'analyse coutumier étaient revenus. L'ambiance de cette équipe ne paraissait pas au beau fixe…En fait, songea-t-il en reculant de quelque pas, alors que divers ustensiles de cuisines commençaient à voler d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, elle était même carrément à l'orage.

Ce fut le moment que choisir Shizuka et Kakashi pour rentrer…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"-Shizuka," s'enquit Kakashi, "c'est toujours comme cela, dans ton équipe ?"

"-Ils s'étaient calmés, récemment."

Kakashi haussa un sourcil. Cela ne répondait pas exactement à sa question. Quoique…Il songea qu'il valait mieux ne plus poser de question. Mais quand même, il aurait bien voulu un nom à mettre sur les visages des trois gamins qui subissaient l'influence régulière de la « Tornade Tranquille ».

"-Je peux savoir qui sont tes élèves, au fait ?"

"-Oh, ben, celle qui lance les spatules, c'est Hoshino Yume. Celui avec qui elle se bat, c'est le fils de la patronne, Kamiya Masaru. Enfin, celui que ton élève a tenté de corrompre, c'est Suiteki Aoi."

"-Vraiment ? Il fait parti du clan Suiteki ?"

"-Mm, oui, je crois. Pourquoi ?"

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Il songeait à toutes les possibilités de cette équipe. Et il y en avait beaucoup. Il jeta un regard songeur aux trois élèves de Shizuka. Une combinaison pareille, aux mains de cette dernière…Pour un peu, il en plaignait presque leurs futurs adversaires, si jamais ils devenaient chunin ou jounin.

Soupirant, il sonna le signal de départ pour son équipe. Les deux genins s'étaient tenus relativement tranquilles durant l'échange. Ils fixaient néanmoins Shizuka et son équipe avec confusion, et…suspicion ? Il les comprenait.

"-Sakura, Sasuke, on rentre. Shizuka…"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Shizuka cligna des yeux, et se retourna. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une silhouette trop familière venait d'apparaître. Plus personne ne disait mot. Masaru et Yume, réalisant le silence soudain, conclurent tacitement d'arrêter là les frais. Aoi se redressa, réajustant son kimono par pure habitude, et salua chaleureusement la nouvelle arrivante.

"-Bonjour, Haruko-san."

Mais la chunin ne fit même pas un geste pour signifier qu'elle l'avait entendu. A la place, elle dévorait des yeux Kakashi. Ce fut réciproque. S'attendant au pire, Shizuka prit Sasuke et Sakura par les épaules et les éloigna vivement des deux autres adultes.

Bien lui en prit…

"-Tiens tiens, Hatake Kakashi, le ninja au Sharingan. Et l'épaule, toujours en un seul morceau ?"

"-Tiens tiens, Aoba Haruko, la folle de l'hôpital. Et le dernier petit copain en date ? Encore parti sans prévenir en te laissant en plan ?"

Shizuka gémit. Là, il avait chercher sa punition. Ce fut donc sans surprise pour elle qu'arriva ce qui devait arriver.

BOUM !

Tout le monde cligna des yeux, sauf Haruko, la responsable, Shizuka, qui savait déjà à quoi s'attendre, et Kakashi, désormais étendu au sol. Masaru prit le risque d'ouvrir la bouche.

"-Vous savez quoi, Haruko-san ? Je n'avais jamais vu personne se faire assommer avec une table. Vous avez vraiment une sacrée poigne…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Deux heures après, ayant laissé Kakashi aux bons soins de ses élèves, et ayant raccompagné ceux de Shizuka chez eux, les deux amies rejoignirent leur appartement. En un silence relatif…

"-Non."

"-Mais…"

"-J'ai dit non. Pas un mot, Shizuka."

"-Bon, bon…"

Il y eut un petit moment de silence. Haruko continua de mâchonner sans entrain son brin d'herbe. Plus de cigarettes, et tous les bureaux de tabac étaient fermés à cette heure ci…C'était vraiment pas de chance.

Shizuka ne s'avoua pourtant pas vaincu. Une question lui taraudait l'esprit depuis la fin de la dernière altercation Kakashi/Haruko, et elle n'allait pas la laisser tombé dans l'oubli.

C'était quand même étrange.

Kakashi était l'un des plus puissants jounin de Konoha. Pourtant, il se faisait souvent rétamer par Haruko, qui n'était que chunin, et de rang moyen en matière de force. Donc, il se laissait faire, que ce soit conscient ou non.

Et cela ne faisait que renforcer sa théorie. Et elle finit par la lâcher. Dans la vie, il fallait prendre des risques, parfois.

"-Mais quand même, l'amour est proche de la haine, non ?"

"-Shizuka ? Si tu ne tiens pas à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, infligées par ma personne, je te conseille de courir vite. Très vite…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre. Mince, je finissais par ne plus y croire. Moi, cruelle avec mes personnages ? Non…Si peu. Bon d'accord, Aoi a dégusté, mais à part ça…Et puis, les autres devraient avoir leur tour, eux aussi._

_Désolé pour ceux qui s'attendaient à un Aoi/Sasuke, ce n'est pas (encore ?) au programme, mais j'y réfléchirais. Pas encore d'apparition de Naruto, mais sa présence n'était pas nécessaire pour ce chapitre. Mais bientôt, je promets, on le verra. Sinon, après mûres réflexions, cette fic risque fort de se retrouver avec comme couple principale un Haruko/Kakashi love/hate. Mais on n'en est pas encore là…_

_Des questions ? Des critiques ? Des encouragements ? Je suis ouverte à toute suggestions, aussi n'hésitez pas à laisser une review._

Réponse pour Taïsha : Je n'ai malheureusement pas de bétalecteur, la correction des fautes est laissée à mon seul soin, et quand je suis pressée, je n'y fais pas toujours gaffe. Je suis vraiment désolée pour celles qui peuvent être rencontrées dans mes textes, j'essaye de faire au mieux…

**Bonus : Fiche d'identité**

**Hoshino Yume** (Hoshino : de l'étoile et Yume : rêve, illusion)

Cheveux : Noirs, courts, en bataille

Yeux : Bruns

Age : 12 ans

Taille : 1m53

Poids : 40,7 kg

Groupe Sanguin : A

Anniversaire : 2 Février

Statut : Genin

Techniques : Spécialiste du taïjutsu, incapable de réaliser un genjutsu convenable, mais douée en ninjutsu. Elle garde néanmoins un faible pour le lancer d'objet contendants…

Description : Héritière d'un dojo d'arts martiaux, dont elle a appris les rudiments depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Yume est une pro du combat à main nu, et n'hésite jamais à le montrer. Elle n'est devenue ninja que pour perfectionner sa technique. Elle possède également un sacré tempérament, et il est plus sage d'être parmi ses amis que ses ennemis, surtout si vous tenez à conserver toutes vos dents…

Famille : Son père, sa mère, et ses quatre sœurs cadettes (Hoshino Ken, Hoshino Saeko, Hoshino Maï, Hoshino Taeko, Hoshino Hanae et Hoshino Shina)

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé une review, cela fait toujours plaisir. Et merci aussi pour vos encouragements concernant le Bac, j'en ai bien besoin…_

_P.S : Quelqu'un sait-il comment conserver les tirets dans les dialogues ? Je dois refaire la mise en forme à chaque fois parce que les efface..._


	7. Amours, Quiproquos Et Conspirations

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Humour. Sakura réfléchit, Shushiro et Haruko discutent vengeance et miracles, Shizuka fait de drôles de rêves, Aoi voit ses problèmes pris en main par sa sœur, les Hoshino sont des malades, Masaru a de mauvais pressentiments, et Tsunade complote…

Disclaimer : Naruto n'est pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne fais que m'en servir à des fins non lucratives. Merci de votre compréhension.

**Chapitre 6 : Amours, Quiproquos Et Conspirations**

Le drame du _Yu-Chan Paradise_ eut bien des répercussions inattendues. Certaines devaient, bien entendu, fortement marquer l'équipe treize, qui ne savait pas alors à quoi s'attendre, mais elle devait également perturber la vie de plusieurs autres personnes autour d'eux.

La preuve en fut faite en un temps record.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura observait du coin de l'œil son partenaire. Sasuke n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis cette…altercation au restaurant. Elle le comprenait. Se rendre compte qu'un autre homme s'était jeté à votre cou pour vous embrassez devait être très choquant.

Sakura se morigéna. Sasuke lui avait expliqué les choses plus ou moins patiemment.

Non, l'autre ne s'était pas jeté au cou de Sasuke, il lui était tombé dessus par accident. Ce n'était pas prémédité. Et elle n'avait aucune raison de massacrer ce tronc d'arbre comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne réelle…

**-**Hé, Sakura-chan, c'était super génial comme technique ! Tu m'apprends ?

Bon, une chose était certaine; quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, cela n'affectait en rien la bonne humeur de Naruto. Mais lui n'avait pas assisté à la scène, aussi était-ce un peu tôt pour le dire. Encore que, en apprenant l'aventure de Sasuke et Kakashi, il avait fini par se tordre de rire sur le sol, incapable de s'arrêter.

En parlant de leur sensei…

Sakura lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin. Si le fait de voir Kakshi se faire battre par une femme – et qui plus est, avec une table – l'avait marqué, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la jeune personne. Le coup avait été très bas. Il semblerait que Kakashi-sensei ne comprenait rien pas le sens du mot « _tact_ ».

Pas plus qu'il ne connaissait celui du mot « _ponctuel_ ».

En tout cas, même après le coup reçu, il avait maintenu l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui, se contentant de prendre deux ou trois aspirines, et de les faire attendre une heure de plus qu'à l'accoutumée avant de se montrer. Rien d'inhabituel, en somme.

Elle reporta son attention sur Sasuke. Quelque chose la dérangeait. Sasuke n'avait rien fait pour éloigner cette…ce **garçon** de lui lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées. Ils étaient restés bêtement à s'embrasser. Bon, d'accord, ils avaient chacun dû recevoir un sacré choc, mais quand même…

Et si Sasuke s'était tout de suite rendu compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un garçon ? Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu embrasser une fille. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais embrassé que Naruto et…Aoi ? Oui, c'était cela. C'étaient de purs accidents, causés par les circonstances et un sacré coup de malchance, mais…

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Non, c'était stupide. Sasuke aimait les filles aux longs cheveux…Enfin, il aimait les cheveux longs…

Et l'autre garçon qui les avait presque jusqu'à la taille…

Elle secoua la tête avec vigueur. Non, c'était impossible. Sasuke ne pouvait pas être de l'autre bord, elle se faisait des idées, il était bel et bien hétéro, et le monde s'était lié contre eux pour leur faire traverser de dures épreuves et éprouver leur confiance l'un envers l'autre, voilà tout.

N'empêche, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette idée de la tête…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shushiro secoua la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et avala une nouvelle gorgée de son verre de saké. Il aimait bien se détendre après le boulot : les hurlements dans les interrogatoires finissaient par lui taper sur le système…

A ses côtés, Haruko soupira. Le ninja roux lui tapota tranquillement la main en signe de soutien.

**-**Je ne vais pas dire que je suis déçu de ton attitude. Je ne vais pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas mérité. Mais quand même, Haru-chan, l'assommer avec une table…

La kunoichi aux cheveux verts lui lança un regard venimeux, que son partenaire accueillit stoïquement. Il l'avait vue en meilleure forme. Et puis, après trois verres d'alcool fort pris à jeun, l'effet d'un regard meurtrier était nettement atténué. Ca, et le fait qu'Haruko ne tenait pas si bien que ça l'alcool…

N'empêches, même les vapeurs d'alcool lui montant à la tête ne l'avaient pas empêchée de dégainer de la poche de sa veste une collection de senbon. Shushiro eut un petit sourire. Les bons vieux réflexes ne se perdaient pas.

**-**Shushiro, je n'ai pas besoin d'un sermon, merci.

**-**Je ne veux pas te faire de reproches, ma jolie, mais une table, et devant les enfants…la prochaine fois, prends quelque chose d'autre.

**-**Tiens ? Tu ne veux pas que je lui fasse des excuses ? Shizuka m'a bassiné pendant toute la soirée pour que j'aille le voir…

Shushiro haussa les épaules. Il se passerait de donner des explications. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait ses coéquipières, il pouvait parfaitement prévoir leurs réactions. Et il connaissait leur caractère sur le bout des doigts. S'attendre à des excuses de la part de Haruko était un fait hautement improbable, presque impossible. Shizuka aurait dû le savoir.

**-**Tu sais, raconta Haruko, Shizuka m'a avoué avoir défoncé un bureau à coups de poing devant eux.

**-**Je vois. Donc ils sont au courant de votre…force peu commune ?

**-**Yep. Masaru prend ça à la rigolade, et Yume veut qu'on lui apprenne comment faire des tours de force pareils. Aoi, lui, il a l'air de s'en moquer…un peu comme toi, quoi.

Shushiro essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il avait bien failli gaffer. Haruko avait horreur que l'on lui rappelle cette petite particularité, et plus encore qu'elle s'ébruite. Evidemment, une force pareille avait ses avantages, surtout en mission, mais essayez donc de vous trouver un petit ami. Les hommes avaient tendance à fuir en l'apprenant. Et essayer de les retenir en les attrapant par la gorge n'était pas le meilleur des moyens pour démarrer une relation durable.

Bref, Shizuka et elle restaient célibataires. Enfin, Haruko restait célibataire; Shizuka n'avait jamais trouvé le moindre intérêt au genre masculin. Les Kamis soient loués pour ça.

Rien que d'imaginer ces deux là avec leurs propres enfants, aurait fait pâlir d'horreur le plus aguerri des ninjas.

**-**Shu ?

**-**Hum ?

**-**Et au sujet de l'autre lâcheur, là…

**-**Ton ex ? Pas encore de nouvelles. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Haruko. Dès que j'ai des informations, je te préviens. Simplement, tu veux que je m'en occupe avant, ou après vos retrouvailles ?

**-**Sais pas. Au fait, c'est chouette de ta part de me filer un coup de main.

Shushiro fit un vague geste de la main. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Il passait la voir à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Shizuka, pour la trouver en larme, complètement bourrée, et débitant des malédictions sur le petit salaud qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Après ça, il n'allait pas rester inactif.

Parce qu'il y avait une chose qui horripilait plus que tout le jounin roux, et c'était qu'on fasse de la peine à ses coéquipières, aussi folles et délurées soient elles.

Le type aurait dû savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas plaquer une fille dont le meilleur pote bosse à la section Interrogatoire et Torture de Konoha…Et dont la colocataire est une catastrophe ambulante qui peut être particulièrement rancunière. Encore que, Shizuka n'avait pas trop de temps à consacrer à la petite vengeance improvisée que se préparaient la petite bande.

**-**Et Shizuka ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Haruko finit le reste de son verre d'une traite. Elle s'attendait à la question.

**-**Pas mal, pas mal. Ses élèves ont l'air de bien s'en tirer, et surtout, ils sont encore en vie.

**-**J'ai pu le constater par moi-même, ainsi qu'Iruka. Dans le fond, elle ne fait peut-être pas un si mauvais professeur…

Haruko eut un sourire bizarre. _Mouais_, songea Shushiro, _elle va définitivement avoir besoin d'aide pour rentrer à la maison_.

**-**Je crois plutôt qu'elle a eu un coup de bol monumental quand on a décidé de lui attribuer ces trois là. A leur façon, ils sont aussi terribles qu'elle.

**-**A ce point ?

**-**T'imagines même pas…

Shushiro haussa un sourcil. Pire que Shizuka, il ne connaissait pas. Cependant, pour avoir vu les trois gosses de près, il avait des doutes…Et quand Haruko ou Iruka lui en parlaient…

**-**Dans le fond, peut-être que les miracles existent, raisonna-t-il.

**-**Mouais. Pour moi, un vrai miracle, ce serait qu'on m'accorde enfin l'augmentation que je réclame à corps et à cris depuis six mois…

**-**Ca viendra bien un jour, s'ils tiennent à leur petite santé. Et qui sais, puisqu'on en est au chapitre des miracles, peut-être que tu finiras par bien t'entendre avec Kakashi…

Haruko frappa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter pas mal de clients. Allons bon, elle était partie pour faire un scandale.

**-**Le jour où il gèlera en Enfer, oui !

Shushiro hocha la tête, fatigué.

**-**Haruko, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, personne ne connaît les températures qui ont cours dans l'autre monde…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pendant ce temps, loin, très loin, dans un petit appartement, une jounin aux cheveux violets dormait paisiblement, une ménagerie de peluches dans son futon, serrant contre elle son Usa-sama.

Elle semblait l'image même de la candeur et de l'innocence. Image légèrement contredite par le kunai qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main droite et le sourire de psychopathe qu'elle abordait. Personne n'aurait voulu savoir à quoi elle rêvait à cet instant…

Bref, tout était tranquille dans la chambre. D'un autre côté, le reste de l'appartement semblait avoir été visité par une tornade. La cuisine, surtout, était dans un état pitoyable ; de la vaisselle cassée trônait dans tous les coins, divers paquets éventrés répandaient leur contenu sur la table, et les meubles et le sol étant recouvert d'une étrange substance qu'on aurait pu qualifier de vivante.

Pas étonnant.

Shizuka n'avait jamais eu aucun talent pour la cuisine. Et cela n'aurait étonné personne de constater que ce qu'elle préparait puisse être **réellement** vivant…

Mais personne n'avait jamais eu le cran de le lui annoncer. Parfois, Haruko se demandait comment Shizuka faisait pour ne pas mourir empoisonnée par sa propre cuisine. Shushiro avait émis l'hypothèse qu'elle devait s'être immunisée à force d'en avaler. Ce qui, dans le fond, n'avait rien d'improbable…

En tout cas, les faits étaient là. Après avoir avalé quelque chose qui aurait probablement révulsé les services sanitaires de n'importe quel restaurant, Shizuka s'était endormie comme une masse et parlait dans son sommeil.

**-**Iruka-kun…Viens jouer avec moi…Je t'adore…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**Aoi ? T'es vivant ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas à l'appel. Prostré sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans un oreiller, il aurait voulu être mort. Pitié, que quelqu'un l'achève ! Comme si l'incident avec le dénommé Sasuke n'avait pas suffit à sa gène, il avait fallu que cela remonte jusqu'aux oreilles de sa chère sœur…

Qui voulait obtenir des réponses, non sans poser une série de questions pour le moins embarrassantes, concernant ses goûts en matière de…il rougit derechef.

Les Kamis soient loués, cela n'était pas parvenu jusqu'à celles de son grand-père…Pas encore, tout du moins. Le vieil homme aurait eu un coronarite en apprenant le travestissement de son petit-fils cadet…Ou alors, et c'était certainement plus probable, Aoi aurait été bon pour « l'entraînement sauvage » sous la houlette de son père.

Il frissonna imperceptiblement. Il avait vraiment failli y rester, la première fois. Et il allait très certainement y laisser sa peau cette fois. Si Akane continuait à faire le pied de grue dans sa chambre en babillant, il était condamné à court terme…

Aoi adorait sa sœur, c'était un fait. Akane avait été le meilleur compagnon de son enfance, lui apprenant les bases du ninjutsu. Elle avait été graduée à l'académie quelques années auparavant, et était passée chunin au dernier examen. Elle ne brillait pas par des dons particuliers, certes, mais la technique héréditaire de leur famille lui assurait d'or et déjà une place de renom parmi ses pairs.

Le problème était que, tout comme leur mère, elle devenait surprotectrice quand il avait le moindre bobo. Et en le voyant raccompagné à la maison par Masaru, complètement apathique, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se faire des films.

Surtout quand Masaru – il n'était pas rancunier, non, mais il était prêt à l'abattre à vue à cet instant précis – avait gentiment raconté à Akane que son cher frère venait de recevoir son premier baiser de la part d'un garçon devant toute la foule d'un restaurant.

Maudit soit le genre féminin pour adorer les histoires à l'eau de rose et les peines de cœur. Il pressentait qu'Akane aurait un plus grand avenir en tant que marieuse qu'en tant que kunoichi.

**-**Akane…Pitié, laisse moi. Je ne veux plus y penser…

Suiteki Akane hocha la tête en reconnaissant ce qu'elle baptisait le ton n°3 d'Aoi : « _Je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit garçon persécuté, laissez moi en paix s'il vous plaît_ ». Cela faisait longtemps, tiens. Il était temps qu'elle ait une conversation sérieuse avec son petit frère.

Elle savait parfaitement quoi lui dire et comment aborder les choses. Comme quoi il n'avait pas à se sentir honteux de ses préférences, qu'elle était là pour le soutenir, et le protéger au cas où. Le Syndrome de la Grande Sœur Super Protectrice venait d'entrer en action.

Akane ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son frère.

S'il était amoureux et s'il avait le cœur brisé, elle en connaissait un qui allait payer. Uchiha ou pas, si Aoi devait en être malheureux, cela se réglerait dans le sang, et possiblement, mais ce n'était qu'un ultime recours, la castration…

Personne ne s'en prenait aux Suiteki sans en payer le prix. Et elle en connaissait un qui ferait mieux d'éviter la compagnie de l'eau et des miroirs pendant quelques temps…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Frapper. Reculer. Parer. Esquiver. Parer. Frapper. Frapper. Reculer. Parer. Esquiver. Parer. Frapper…

Yume recommençait son kata encore et encore, l'esprit embrumé. C'était une punition classique chez elle ; elle ratait un exercice ? Elle passait le reste de la soirée à pratiquer encore et toujours des katas, jusqu'à s'évanouir d'épuisement.

La conception que la famille Hoshino avait des arts martiaux était poussée à l'extrême : ils ne vivaient que par et pour le combat. S'entraîner jusqu'à la limite de ses forces était la règle à respecter. Yume la respectait. Seulement, depuis sa répartition dans l'équipe treize, elle avait passé plus de temps à cogner sur ses coéquipiers – ou du moins, l'un d'entre eux – qu'à développer sa propre force.

Et ce soir là, trop songeuse quant à son équipe et aux derniers incidents en date, Yume était loin de se donner à fond.

Certes, cela n'aurait pas eu de circonstances fâcheuses en d'autres cas, mais voilà, Yume n'était pas seule dans le dojo.

Non loin de là, une montagne de muscles la regardait d'un air impassible. Enfin, c'était la première constatation qu'on aurait pu faire en leur jetant un coup d'œil. La montagne de muscles en question portait un nom, celui de Hoshino Ken, maître de Taïjutsu.

A ses côtés, se tenait une femme. Petite au naturelle, la voir aux côtés de ce colosse la rendait plus menue encore. Elle portait le nom de Hoshino Saeko. Et c'était avec un œil critique et hargneux qu'elle observait les faits et gestes de sa fille aînée.

On aurait pu croire que Hoshino Ken était le plus dangereux des deux. Grossière erreur. D'accord, les muscles étaient un bonus et un argument de choc. Mais, en matière de caractère, affronter Hoshino Saeko revenait à affronter un dragon à mains nues. Bref, il valait mieux avoir déjà fait son testament.

Les Hoshino n'étaient pas connus pour être des enfants de chœur. C'était le contraire. Asociales, forts, fiers de leurs techniques de combats, certes ; ils avaient développés à l'extrême l'utilisation de leur corps comme d'une arme, sans recourir au chakra, et rares étaient les membres de la famille à s'aventurer sur la voie des ninjas.

La décision de Yume ne les gênait par outre mesure, du moment qu'elle demeurait une véritable combattante selon leurs standards. Mais voilà, ils étaient loin d'être satisfaits du résultat…

**-**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, aujourd'hui, grogna Saeko ? Elle est capable d'être beaucoup plus rapide que cela… Ils lui apprennent quoi, ces mauviettes ?

**-**Aucune idée.

**-**Non mais regarde la ! Elle se ramollit ! C'est à peine si Maï a senti ses coups pendant la dernière séance !

**-**Elle a quand même eu une collection complète de blessures corporelles…

**-**Et pas un seul os cassé ou même fêlé ! Inacceptable ! Je ne permettrais pas à ma fille de devenir une de ces chochottes qui passent leur temps devant la glace en rêvant au ninja charmant ! Oh, Ken !

Hoshino Ken posa l'une de ses larges paumes sur l'épaule de sa femme. L'effet aurait eu un certain comique si le couple n'avait pas été ce qu'il était. Il observa encore sa fille pendant une minute avant de parler.

**-**Elle a peut-être ses raisons…

**-**Hum ? Saurais-tu quelque chose que j'ignore ?

**-**Peut-être…

**-**J'attends.

**-**J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait été mise dans une équipe comprenant un garçon…

**-**Ah ! La belle affaire ! Elle qui déteste les hommes…Seigneur, ne me dit pas que ce garçon a réussi à la battre ! Mon bébé en serait traumatisé !

**-**Non, je ne crois pas. La seule personne de son âge et du sexe opposé qui pourrait l'affronter serait…un membre de la famille Yamamoto. Mais ils ne sont pas dans la même équipe, et je doute qu'ils aient eu l'occasion de se revoir depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'académie.

**-**Alors quoi ? Si elle n'a essuyé aucune défaite…

**-**Il y a peut-être une autre raison…

**-**Qu…non…tu ne penses pas que… ?

Hoshino Ken haussa les épaules, indiquant qu'il s'en moquait.

**-**Elle grandit Saeko. C'est de son âge.

**-**Non…C'est pas possible…Pas Yume…Il doit y avoir une autre explication ! Elle ne peut tout simplement pas être…être amoureuse !

**-**Je n'en sais rien, Saeko. Mais je te propose une chose : laissons faire Yume pour l'instant. Si, d'ici deux semaines, nous ne constatons pas de progrès, alors il sera toujours temps de rendre une petite visite à ce garçon, ou d'avoir une conversation avec le professeur de notre fille.

Hoshino Saeko se dégagea de l'étreinte de son mari, soupirant. Les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, elle sembla s'abandonner à la réflexion pendant quelques minutes.

**-**Deux semaines…C'est beaucoup trop long.

**-**Nous n'avons pas trop le choix. Je doute que Yume apprécierait que nous nous mêlions de ses affaires.

Saeko sourit. Si elle était fière d'une chose chez sa fille aînée, c'était de son tempérament. Elle était peut-être un peu plus douce que sa mère, mais, dans les grandes lignes, elles avaient les mêmes réactions.

**-**Soit, Ken. Nous attendrons. Mais je te préviens : si cela persiste, alors je crains que notre « _futur gendre_ » n'aie plus à s'inquiéter de marcher pour le reste de sa vie…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Loin, très loin de là, de l'autre côté du village, un jeune garçon eut un réflexe parfaitement classique, sorte de sixième sens s'activant à chaque fois que l'on parlait de vous, quelque en soit la manière.

**-**Atchoum !

Kamiya Yuri le houspilla depuis son poste au chaud dans le restaurant.

**-**Masaru ! Rentre immédiatement avant de prendre froid ! Et essayes de ne pas tomber dans les poubelles cette fois !

Masaru se contenta de soupirer avant de se relever, de s'agripper à la gouttière, et de descendre du toit, en surveillant bien où il mettait les pieds. Il n'avait pas envie de risquer une nouvelle chute, comme la dernière fois où il avait tenté le coup. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment…

Et il se doutait que cela n'aurait rien de bénéfique pour sa petite santé…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade s'autorisa un sourire. Elle venait enfin de finir le tri des derniers papiers importants, et elle venait d'attaquer la pile de feuilles correspondantes à l'affectation des missions. Légèrement songeuse et troublée, elle relut encore et encore l'une d'entre elle, cherchant vraisemblablement à qui la confier.

Escorter un marchand jusqu'à Iwa no Kuni…

Une équipe de genin ne serait pas suffisante. Le voyage était trop long. Mais peut-être qu'en leur ajoutant un groupe de senpai…Une équipe comprenant déjà un chunin ou deux, avec leur instructeur…

Oui, c'était beaucoup mieux. Aucuns risques insurmontables, et probablement de meilleures chances de réussite. Restait à savoir si les deux équipes accepteraient la mission…Et si le client serait prêt à y mettre le prix, mais elle n'en doutait pas.

Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait deux épines en moins dans le pied…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !_

_Ah, vive les vacances (et dommage qu'elles soient finies). Grâce à elle, j'ai réussi à bien m'avancer…_

_Je remercie beaucoup Taïsha pour son travail. La charmante demoiselle s'est proposée pour être ma bétalectrice, ce que j'ai accepté de bon coeur. Désormais, il devrait y avoir moins de fautes dans les textes, et je ne doute pas que cela sera bien plus agréable aux lecteurs._

_Merci encore, Taïsha._

Réponse pour Lostris : Oh oui, je connais Jeumont. Mais je ne vais pas à Pierre Fo, mais à Notre Dame de Grâce. Par contre, j'ai un doute sur la localisation de Pierre Fo ; ce n'est pas le lycée prêt du collège Guillaume Budé ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je n'habite pas loin…

**Bonus : Fiche d'identité**

**Zoku Shushiro **(Zoku : Voleur et Shushiro : Main blanche)

Cheveux : Roux

Yeux : Dorés ; porte des lunettes

Age : 22 ans

Taille : 1m76

Poids : 71 kg

Groupe Sanguin : B

Anniversaire : 13 Décembre

Statut : Jounin, membre de la section Interrogatoires et Torture

Techniques : Shushiro est un maître dans la confection des poisons. Ses techniques de combat sont mal connues, mais il semble privilégier le genjutsu…

Description : Ancien équipier de Shizuka et Haruko, il travaille désormais dans les Services Secrets. Habitué aux catastrophes en série, et au tempérament de ses deux amies, peu de choses réussissent encore à l'étonner. Légèrement sadique, il n'en demeure pas moins bon vivant et un bon conseiller. Néanmoins, prenez garde de rester de son bon côté, car il peut se montrer sans pitié…

Famille : Inconnue

Mission :

A ?

B : 374

C : 302

D : 489


	8. A l'Aventure, Compagnons

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Humour. Haruko fait des découvertes, Shizuka s'amuse beaucoup, Yume est folle de rage et passe à l'attaque, Aoi joue au professeur, Masaru est cynique, et l'équipe de Gaï apprend à connaître leurs compagnons.

Disclaimer : Si vous êtes un familier des fanfictions, vous connaissez la phrase habituelle. Naruto n'est pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que m'en servir pour cette histoire…

**Chapitre 7 : A l'Aventure, Compagnons…**

Haruko était pétrifiée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel désastre. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, elle savait que laisser Shizuka seule dans une maison relevé de la folie, ou d'une confiance absolue en sa société d'assurance et son compte en banque. Mais ça…

Un champ de bataille lui semblait moins terrifiant que l'état actuel de l'appartement. Le pire, c'est que la fautive, bien qu'absente du logis, avait trouvé le moyen de laisser une note pour expliquer son départ, et faire un résumé de la situation.

Enfin, une note…il s'agissait plutôt d'une lettre qui drainait toutes les couleurs du visage de la médic-nin.

'_Haruko-chan,_

_J'suis désolée, je ne voulais pas faire exploser le micro-onde, c'était un accident. Mais je n'ai pas été blessé, et j'ai ramassé tous les morceaux, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Par contre, je crois qu'il faudra vérifier l'état du placard…La drôle de gelée rose qui reste dans les saladiers n'est pas toxique, c'est de la confiture de fraise maison. Je suis désolée d'en avoir mis partout, mais j'ai eu un problème avec le mixeur. Mais elle est réussie. Et cette fois, elle ne recule pas quand on essaye d'y planter une cuillère. J'ai rangé ma chambre comme promis. La vaisselle est encore en un seul morceau, par contre, de la mousse est sortie du lave-linge et il ne veut plus marcher. Je crois que les vêtements ont déteint, et il y en a deux ou trois qui sont tout déchiré…_

_Je fais des progrès, hein ?_

_Tsunade-sama nous a donné une nouvelle mission ce matin. Moi et les petits, on part pour le village ninja de Iwa, et on ne sera pas de retour avant…Ben, je sais pas, en fait. On va même être accompagnés par une autre équipe, parce que c'est loin pour les gosses. Je crois que Tsunade-sama veut leur faire découvrir le monde extérieur avant l'examen des chunins…_

_Je te ramènerai un souvenir. Ton amie,_

_Tatsumaki Shizuka_.'

Haruko serrait compulsivement les poings. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'absenter une journée sans que Shizuka réduise tout en miettes chez elles. Etonnement, rien n'arrivait jamais à ses peluches…

Bon, Haruko l'avouait, passer la nuit chez Shushiro n'avait pas franchement été une bonne idée. Rien qu'en sachant que Shizuka allait devoir **cuisiner elle-même** son repas, elle aurait dû rentrer direct. Mais, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir voulu un peu de temps à elle…Enfin, si un jour l'Apocalypse s'abattait sur terre par la faute de sa Tornade de partenaire, elle se ferait sûrement taper sur les doigts, mais là…

Elle hésitait sur la façon dont elle devait prendre la fin de la lettre. Les dommages collatéraux et les accidents domestiques étaient une chose. Haruko ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça, même si elle enrageait ou se sentait mal en imaginant la somme à débourser pour réparer les dégâts. Oui, c'était un cas banal.

Mais Shizuka sur les routes en était une autre. A quand remontait sa dernière mission hors du Pays du Feu ? A l'incident avec le village rayé de la carte ? Ou bien à celui du déserteur dans lequel elle était rentrée (au sens propre du terme), par le plus grand des hasards, au coin d'une rue ?

Dans les deux cas, tout avait tourné…non, elle n'allait pas dire au drame, le mot était trop fort, mais pas pour le mieux. Surtout pour les personnes à côté d'elle…

Haruko relut la lettre. Une seconde équipe, hein ? Elle avait un doute sur la véritable nature de cette mission. En fait, elle en avait des tas, et pouvait faire des milliers de suppositions. Par exemple, cas n°1, l'Hokage avait confié la mission à Shizuka uniquement pour garder son bureau en un seul morceau. Cas n°2, elle désirait punir le jounin responsable de la seconde équipe, encore que le châtiment fut cruel. Cas n°3, elle désirait que quelqu'un surveille de près Shizuka pour éviter une autre catastrophe, et si possible, un incident diplomatique suivit d'une guerre. Cas n°4, elle tenait vraiment à se débarrasser de ces deux équipes pour avoir la paix.

Elle pouvait continuer longtemps comme cela. Soupirant, elle prit le parti de ramasser les vêtements et la lingerie qui traînait par terre. Ce faisant, elle se demanda vaguement qui pouvait bien être l'équipe que Tsunade-sama avait adjointe à la calamité ambulante.

Histoire de savoir s'il y aurait des survivants ou des personnes encore saines d'esprits à leur retour…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Masaru était sceptique. Très sceptique, même.

Chacun vous direz que cela ne le changer pas de beaucoup. Mais à circonstances exceptionnelles, scepticisme exceptionnel également.

De son humble avis, il y avait de quoi.

Qu'on leur confie une mission de rang C, pourquoi pas ? Après six missions de rang D, il n'était pas fâché de passer au cran supérieur. Qu'on leur demande de quitter Konoha, soit, il avait toujours rêvé de voyager. Surtout parce que son imbécile de géniteur ne vivait plus à Konoha, et qu'il avait intérêt à connaître sa géographie pour le retrouver un jour.

Il se doutait qu'il devait y avoir des motifs ultérieurs à ceux de la mission pour qu'ils aient expressément demandé à leur équipe d'accepter cette mission. Une dispute avec l'assureur du bâtiment, peut-être ? Mais cela ne le concernait pas.

Bref, tout aurait pu être tranquille et peinard, pour peu que Shizuka-sensei ait un tant soit peu le sens de l'orientation, une carte, et une boussole. S'il n'était pas certain du premier cas, au moins conservait-il précieusement les objets nommés dans un sac…

Mais dès qu'on leur avait annoncé qu'une équipe de plus allait se joindre à eux, les choses s'étaient beaucoup moins bien passées.

Ils avaient chacun pris la nouvelle de différente façon. Shizuka-sensei en restant stoïque, bizarrement. Elle devait s'y attendre, ou déjà être au courant. Yume avait tempêté, clamant haut et fort qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de baby-sitter, et lui collant son poing dans la figure quand il avait ajouté une remarque. Oui, il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire, mais, qu'y pouvait-il, si Yume était si amusante à irriter ? D'un autre côté, sa mère commençait à lui demander s'il n'était pas masochiste…

Lui ? Nan, juste légèrement suicidaire.

Aoi avait été pour le moins ravi. Il songeait probablement à toute l'expérience que devait avoir acquis leurs senpais, et rêvait de faire de nouvelles connaissances et d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Quand à lui, eh bien…il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Qu'ils soient accompagnés ou non lui importait peu, du moment qu'ils remplissaient leur mission.

C'était une règle pour lui. Peut importe les circonstances, la mission passait avant tout.

D'un certain côté, il était heureux de rencontrer une autre équipe. Les deux autres genins qu'ils avaient croisé au Yu-Chan Paradise lui avaient laissé une forte impression. Il se demandait si toutes les équipes de Konoha étaient comme ça, avec le temps.

Le problème était survenu quand justement, l'équipe en question s'était présentée. Masaru se croyait blindé à force de subir l'influence continuelle de son Sensei, sans compter les divers problèmes qui avaient jalonnés le chemin de leur équipe depuis sa formation.

Mais ce qu'il voyait…

Il aurait souhaité être né aveugle. Ou sourd. Ou peut-être les deux.

Du peu qu'il pouvait voir, et entendre, le jounin, et un de ses élèves n'avaient aucun goût en matière d'habillement. Qu'on ne se méprenne pas : non, il n'avait rien contre le vert. Mais, Kami-sama ! Vert et Orange à la fois ! Quel manque de goût. La coupe au bol n'arrangeait rien. Ca, et les sourcils incroyablement épais…

Le pire n'était pas tant le physique. C'était plutôt de les entendre. Cela devait être lassant et perturbant à la longue…

**-**Allons Lee ! Montrons à ces enfants ce qu'est la force d'un véritable ninja ! Guidons-les sur les durs chemins qui mènent à leurs rêves et aidons-les à recourir à toute la force de la jeunesse !

**-**Haï, Gaï-sensei !

…Ils se ressemblaient terriblement. Et ils étaient aussi excités l'un que l'autre. Le jounin aurait-il réussi à créer un clone miniature ? Ou la folie était-elle véritablement une maladie contagieuse ? Quoique…Il jeta un regard à Shizuka-sensei. Nan, l'histoire du clone était plus probable…

Et c'était eux qu'on traitait de malades !

**-**Ah, Shizuka-san ! Je suis ravi d'être sur cette mission avec vous ! La magnifique bête de jade de Konoha est fier d'avoir pour partenaire une aussi jolie jeune femme !

…Personne ne se décidait jamais à le bâillonner, celui-là ?

Il marqua un arrêt. Shizuka ? Jolie ? Masaru dévisagea le jounin gravement. C'était la première fois qu'on leur faisait le coup. Généralement, les hommes avaient tendance à prendre leurs jambes à leur cou quand Shizuka était dans le coin.

Il se demanda vaguement si les relations qu'entretenaient ces deux là étaient purement amicales. Après tout, deux fous ensemble…Oui, mais il y avait quand même une belle différence d'âge…Encore que, certaines personnes préféraient avoir des partenaires plus expérimentés qu'eux…

Il rougit. Ce n'était définitivement pas de son âge. Kami-sama, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il écoute sa mère raconter sa vie lorsqu'elle était ivre ? Et pourquoi avait-elle tenu à avoir **LA** conversation ? Si elle voulait le traumatiser, elle avait réussi…

Il secoua la tête et repris son observation de l'équipe aînée.

Bon, le sensei et son clone, c'était fait. Un peu – non, carrément – bizarre, mais il pouvait s'en accommoder. Il en avait vu d'autres…

Le membre suivant de l'équipe lui envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale et des messages « _Attention, danger, ne pas s'approcher, ne pas asticoter, et ne pas énerver, sous peine de souffrances à peine imaginables_ » à son cerveau. Les yeux blancs, c'étaient déjà effrayant, mais avec le visage impassible qui allait avec, il l'était encore plus…

Il comprenait pourquoi les Hyuga étaient réputés flanquer la frousse à n'importe qui…

La fille du groupe, qui répondait au nom de Tenten, semblait à peu près normale. Au moins, c'était toujours ça de pris. Mais pour les genins de l'équipe treize, c'était une autre histoire. Aucun ne paraissait vraiment appréhender les choses.

Yume était figée en mode « impossible d'y croire » depuis cinq bonnes minutes, Aoi triturait sa natte en baissant les yeux, et Shizuka babillait joyeusement avec l'autre jounin.

Masaru en prit note, non sans peur. Cela signifiait qu'elle le connaissait bien. En temps ordinaire, cela ne lui aurait pas posé de problème. Après tout, les connaissances de Shizuka savaient comment la calmer, ou canaliser ses pulsions. Mais ce gars là semblait d'une autre trempe que celle de Haruko-san ou Zoku-san. Il semblait d'avantage être prêt à suivre les délires de Shizuka-sensei, ou à partir dans les siens.

Ca, et le fait qu'il la trouvait jolie…Sa théorie comme quoi ils pourraient former un couple terrible s'en trouva renforcée, et il sentit distinctement son cœur manquer un battement ou deux.

La vision fugitive d'un gamin aux cheveux violets et aux sourcils incroyablement épais faillit l'achever.

Ce type était hyper enthousiaste, plus encore que Shizuka dans ses grands jours. Son speech en était déjà une preuve. En parlant du diable…Shizuka se tourna vers eux en souriant.

**-**Aoi, Masaru, Yume, je vous présente Maito Gaï, un des meilleurs jounins du village ! Il va rester avec nous pour au moins trois semaines ! N'est-ce pas formidable ?

Un des meilleurs jounin ? Devoir vivre trois semaines au minimum avec lui ? Masaru gémit, et résuma tout bas la pensée commune de ses coéquipiers.

**-**Mais pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur nous, ce genre de trucs ?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kobayashi Hidanori avait peur. Très peur.

Ce marchand, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, avait fièrement parcouru les routes pendant la majeure partie de sa vie. Il avait côtoyé des gens plus ou moins étranges, et les Kamis savaient que, chez les ninjas, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait.

Ses marchandises, souvent rares ou précieuses, avaient attiré bon nombre de pillards, quelque soit le pays. Ce n'était donc pas sans une certaine appréhension qu'il se faisait toujours accompagner par quelques gardes du corps. On rencontrait parfois des gens tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recourrait aux services des ninjas de Konoha. Habituellement, il payait pour de petits trajets, et on se faisait accompagné par des jeunes. Et, cette fois, malgré la longueur du voyage, se seraient encore des gosses qui l'accompagneraient. Ca ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il s'y était habitué. Et les enfants, même s'ils étaient des combattants, étaient généralement adorables…

Mais voilà, l'actuel groupe de ninjas engagés pour veiller à sa sécurité paraissait tout, sauf adorable. En fait, à part deux ou trois des gosses, il semblait être tombés sur les plus grandes dingues qu'il n'ait jamais croisé de sa vie, les adultes y compris.

Et c'était ça qui devait le protéger ? Avec le prix qu'il avait payé ?

Il trembla. Dans quoi venait-il de se fourrer ?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le départ fut rapide. Ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose les retenait vraiment à Konoha ; enfin, façon de parler. Leurs familles respectives connaissaient le rythme de vie des ninjas, et savaient qu'à partir de maintenant, il faudrait s'accommoder de l'absence de leurs enfants.

Yume était arrivée en retard, ce qui avait beaucoup surpris les membres de son équipe. La jeune fille était toujours ponctuelle, et en affichant un regard meurtrier qui avait vite fait reculer Aoi derrière Shizuka. Visiblement, elle avait eu quelques problèmes avec ses parents…

Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit à ce sujet, malgré les tentatives d'approches d'Aoi, qui, chose étonnante, avait bien failli être la victime d'un coup de poing en pleine tête. Masaru avait haussé les sourcils. Que Yume le frappe lui n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Mais qu'elle tente de lever la main sur Aoi…Il y avait vraiment un problème. Et sérieux, avec cela.

De l'avis général, il valait mieux ne pas approcher d'Hoshino jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Et, pour avoir été dans sa classe pendant plus de trois ans, Masaru et Aoi savaient une chose : Yume avait la rancune tenace, et n'était pas du genre à se calmer en un claquement de doigt.

A part cela, une sorte de routine s'était installée pour les voyageurs. Peu de mots étaient échangés entre les ninjas. Occasionnellement, Aoi fredonnait un air, juste pour détendre l'atmosphère, car le silence était des plus pesant. Il conversait aussi amicalement avec Kobayashi-san, qui l'estimait comme l'une des rares personnes saines d'esprit du groupe.

Non sans raison. Les démonstrations d'affection entre Gaï et Lee en avaient marqué plus d'un. Masaru songeait déjà à mettre en place une échelle de 1 à 10 pour évaluer le potentiel lunatique de chacun. Et pour lui, ces deux là atteignait au moins le vingt. Même Shizuka lui faisait moins peur…

La route était agréable à suivre. Le printemps avait débuté depuis un bon mois, et l'air était doux.

Kobayashi-san connaissait bien son itinéraire, l'ayant emprunté des dizaines de fois auparavant. Jusqu'à présent, en dehors de quelques ornières et d'une roue cassée, ils n'avaient pas rencontré de problèmes.

Bref, tout allait bien.

Ils devaient en être au cinquième jour de voyage et pratiquement à la frontière du Pays du Feu quand les choses commencèrent à se dégrader.

Tout avait commencé par une simple remarque de Masaru…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**Vous allez peut-être penser que je suis paranoïaque, mais ôtez-moi un doute, vous voulez bien ? C'est pas Iwa no Kuni que nous avons combattu durant la dernière guerre ?

Masaru marchait lentement, en queue de file, pas très loin de Shizuka. Gaï et Neji avaient pris la tête, Lee, Aoi, Tenten et Yume surveillaient les flancs, et eux formaient l'arrière garde autour du chariot de Kobayashi-san.

Shizuka hocha la tête, approuvant.

**-**Si, c'est bien ça.

**-**Et c'est bien à Iwa no Kuni que nous nous rendons ?

**-**Exact.

**-**Excusez moi de dire ça, mais…Suis-je le seul ici à y avoir songé, et à penser qu'on court au devant des problèmes ?

Tenten lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Le soleil n'était pas encore au zénith. Ils ne marchaient que depuis quelques heures, et peu de mots avaient été échangés entre eux, à l'exception de Shizuka et Gaï, conversant aimablement, et de Aoi, qui essayait désespérément de briser la glace.

Ce fut une sacrée surprise de constater que le petit blondinet appartenait au sexe fort. Pour Lee, surtout, qui leur avait déclaré ne jamais avoir rencontré une jeune fille aussi belle. A l'exception bien sûr de sa bien-aimée Sakura.

Le pauvre avait tiré une de ces têtes en apprenant la vérité…Elle-même n'avait pas pu retenir un regard bovin. Neji avait souri à l'erreur de ses camarades. Tenten était intimement persuadée que ces deux-là se connaissaient déjà auparavant…

_En tout cas_, songea-t-elle, _il est adorable, dans tous les sens du terme. Une beauté pareille pour un homme, c'est rare. Très rare…Il pourrait faire un espion de premier ordre, quand il aurait plus d'expérience._

C'était un pur réflexe de la part de Tenten. Elle aimait à analyser son entourage et à deviner leurs possibles aptitudes. Elle ne s'en était pas privée avec l'équipe treize.

Leur sensei…Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire à son sujet. Shizuka-sensei était jounin, elle devait donc être forte. Mais elle avait l'air d'une vraie gamine, avec son visage rond, ses longues couettes, son large sourire et son ton perpétuellement joyeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à se forger une opinion définitive.

Aoi semblait du type calme, docile, et peut-être un peu faible, surtout sur le plan physique, mais on sentait confusément chez lui une rage de vaincre qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Il était probablement le médiateur de son groupe, prêt à calmer les disputes en toutes circonstances.

Yume était violente, agressive, et un rien misanthrope. Elle n'avait pas décoché plus de deux mots depuis leur départ, et encore…Elle incarnait la force brute. Tenten se demanda si elle s'y connaissait en taijutsu. Elle espérait que non. Avec Lee et Gaï-sensei, il y avait suffisamment de fanatiques de cet art en présence…

Et puis, il y avait Masaru. Il était bizarre, celui-là, pouvant passer du type nonchalant au paranoïaque, en passant par le bouffon, le sarcastique ou le moralisateur. L'élément imprévisible, qui savait se faire remarquer…

Et depuis leur départ, il n'arrêtait pas.

Gai-sensei décida d'intervenir dans la conversation.

**-**Mais, mon garçon, la guerre est finie depuis bien longtemps. Désormais, Iwa no Kuni est notre allié.

**-**Et je suppose qu'ils ne nous poseront aucun problèmes durant le temps que nous passerons sur leur territoire ?

**-**C'est l'évidence même, trancha Shizuka.

Masaru secoua la tête, pas convaincu du tout.

**-**Mouais, c'est comme si vous veniez me dire que Suna no Kuni ne nous avait jamais trahi, et que les ninjas d'Oto no Kuni sont de petits anges qui n'ont jamais fait de mal à une mouche…

**-**Masaru-kun, ne soit pas si pessimiste, dit doucement Aoi. Certes, nous avons été en désaccord avec Iwa no Kuni, mais je fais confiance au raisonnement de nos sensei et de l'Hokage. Nous n'aurions pas été envoyés là-bas s'il y avait le moindre risque.

Le ninja aux cheveux bleus haussa les épaules et prit le parti d'aller à l'avant du convoi. En passant, il se mit à maugréer.

**-**Faire confiance à Shizuka-sensei pour des informations d'ordre militaire ? C'est fou comme c'est rassurant, dit-il si bas que seuls Neji et Tenten, qui étaient les plus proches de lui à ce moment, l'entendirent.

Elle crut voir un discret sourire se former sur le visage impassible de son camarade.

En parlant du Hyuga…ce dernier avait activé son Byakugan depuis un moment déjà. Il ne semblait pas avoir repérer quoique ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire jusqu'à présent et Tenten s'autorisa à se relaxer. Il y avait peu de chances qu'ils soient attaqués par surprise.

Neji, d'ailleurs, ne décochait que rarement un mot depuis le début du périple.

**-**Vos bavardages m'ennuient.

Elle grimaça. Un Neji énervé était la pire chose qu'il lui fut donné de supporter. Dommage alors qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu parler du tempérament légendaire des femmes de la famille Hoshino.

**-**Tu n'es pas le seul, Hyuga, grinça Yume.

Aïe ! Non contente d'être aussi antisociale que le Hyuga, la jeune Hoshino paraissait tout aussi aimable. Elle ne savait pas quel était le problème de cette fille, mais elle semblait d'une humeur massacrante depuis leur départ.

Et les deux semblaient également ne pas s'entendre du tout. Vu la façon dont ils se fixaient, c'était plus qu'évident. Kami-sama ! Si le regard pouvait tuer, ils seraient déjà six pieds sous terre. En tout cas, c'était une mauvaise idée de s'interposer dans leur champ de vision.

Elle aurait pu jurer avoir vu des étincelles entre les deux. Impossible, bien entendu. Mais, avec un ninja, on ne savait jamais…

Elle leur jeta un regard inquiet. S'ils continuaient à se regarder en chien de faïence encore longtemps, les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à suivre. Il fallait à tout prix les occuper. Heureusement, les Kamis devaient être à l'écoute car, dans la seconde où elle formula cette pensée, Aoi s'approcha tout sourire de sa coéquipière.

**-**Yume-san ? Est-ce que tu as soif ?

Yume se décida enfin à lâcher des yeux son senpai, non sans lui lancer au passage un dernier regard particulièrement venimeux. Tenten se surprit à lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Elle nota l'utilisation du – san, et se demanda quel genre de liens partageaient les membres de cette équipe. Vu qu'ils avaient le même âge, il aurait été plus logique d'utiliser le – chan.

Mais bon, c'était leur problème, dans le fond. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Gaï-sensei et Shizuka. Ils étaient, de toute évidence, partis dans une longue conversation.

D'où ressortait souvent les mots « _pouvoir de la jeunesse_ », « _rigueur de l'effort _», « _éternel rival_ », et d'autres encore. Une goutte de sueur lui coula le long de la tempe. Elle n'avait rien à reprocher à son professeur sur le plan technique, ou même sur le plan pratique.

**-**Je peux savoir quel est ton problème, hurla soudainement Yume !

Tous les regards se portèrent sur elle et Neji. Lee était revenu sur ses pas, et regardait son coéquipier et la jeune fille prêts à se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre avec des yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas dans le genre de Neji de répondre aux provocations.

**-**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit placidement le Hyuga. Il me semble que c'est plutôt toi qui a un problème.

**-**Ah ouais ? Et qui m'observe en douce depuis qu'on est partis de Konoha ? Le Père Noël, peut-être ?

**-**Et toi, qui es-tu donc pour me fixer d'un regard meurtrier chaque fois que je te tourne le dos ? Une pauvre fille qui aurait dû rester sur les bancs de l'académie, sans aucun avenir en tant que ninja. J'ai entendu parler de toi, Hoshino Yume. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une fin de série.

Gaï éleva la voix, soudain plus sombre. Les deux professeurs s'étaient jusque là gardés d'intervenir, espérant que les choses allaient se calmer d'elles-mêmes, mais vu le caractère buté de leurs étudiants, Shizuka et lui avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence : Soit ils intervenaient, soit il y aurait un bain de sang.

**-**Neji ! Yume ! Cela suffit ! Calmez-vous et concentrez-vous sur la mission !

Yume, loin de l'écouter, et brusquement remontée par les dernière paroles du Hyuga, mit les poings sur ses hanches et se planta devant le ninja aux yeux blancs, furieuse.

**-**Tu parles ! Tu pratiques un art de chochotte ! Le vrai taïjutsu, c'est celui du Gôken ! Je vais te montrer, moi, si je suis une fin de série !

Masaru ouvrit de grands yeux, et agrippa Lee par la manche de sa veste.

**-**Dis, les Hyuga…ce ne sont pas des pratiquants du Jûken ? La technique du poing souple ?

Lee cligna des yeux, étonné par l'expression paniquée de son cadet. Néanmoins, il finit par répondre.

**-**C'est exact. Neji est même très doué dans ce domaine.

Masaru pâlit derechef.

**-**Oh, Kami-sama. Cette fois, on a vraiment un problème…

**-**Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, fit Tenten en se rapprochant d'eux.

Aoi, complaisant, leur fit un sourire timide et entreprit de leur expliquer.

**-**Lorsque nous étions à l'académie, Yume a un jour eu une…dispute avec un garçon de notre classe, Yamamoto Naoki.

**-**Une dispute ? Aoi, ils ont carrément essayé de s'étriper ! Si Iruka-sensei n'était pas intervenu, ils se seraient entretués ! C'était pas une dispute, c'était une bataille rangée ! Et ce n'était pas loin du bain de sang !

**-**Je ne vois pas ce qu'une dispute entre gosses vient faire dans notre histoire, observa Shizuka, qui était elle aussi venue aux nouvelles, tandis que Gaï séparait les deux jeunes ninjas, qui s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre.

Enfin, Yume s'était jetée sur Neji, et ce dernier évitait ses coups, tout en lui en rendant quelques uns pour faire bonne mesure. Ce qui augmentait considérablement la colère de la brune. Aoi soupira devant le spectacle.

**-**J'y viens, sensei. Vous voyez, la famille des Hoshino et celle des Yamamoto sont, toutes les deux, expertes en taïjutsu. Mais elles suivent deux styles et deux écoles de pensées très différentes. La famille de Yume est experte en taïjutsu dit Gôken, le « poing fort ». Ils ont même développé leurs propres techniques, même si peu d'entre eux sont devenus ninjas par la suite. D'après Yume, elles sont très puissantes, et elle ne sait pas encore très bien les maîtriser…

**-**C'est vrai ? S'enquit Lee, qui cherchait toujours un moyen de s'améliorer dans le noble art qui avait fait de lui un chunin au dernier examen, quelques mois plus tôt.

Aoi hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Placidement, il continua à énoncer les faits.

**-**Ils ne jurent que par la force ; le taïjutsu est pour eux une manière de vivre, et pas un simple art martial. Ils y dédient tout leur temps. D'une certaine façon, les Hoshino sont des génies de l'effort. Le problème, c'est qu'ils considèrent le Gôken comme le seul taïjutsu digne de ce nom, le seul véritable art.

Il fit une petite pause, clignant des yeux à la vue de Yume soulevée du sol à bout de bras par Gaï, donnant des coups de pieds dans le torse de ce dernier.

**-**Or, la famille Yamamoto se base sur le même genre de conviction, peut-être moins extrêmes, cependant. Le problème, c'est qu'eux pratiquent un taïjutsu similaire à celui des Hyuga, à la différence près qu'ils ne visent pas les méridiens du chakra, mais tous les poings vitaux du corps, afin de provoquer des lésions dans les vaisseaux sanguins. Et les Hoshino trouvent indigne ce style de combat. Je ne sais pas ce quel est l'avis des Yamamoto sur le Gôken, mais les faits sont là : il y a entre eux une haine cordiale, que les Hoshino étendent à tous les pratiquants du Jûken. Et Yume suit la même ligne de pensée que sa famille. Vous comprendrez alors qu'elle n'apprécie pas les Hyuga,…

**-**En d'autres termes, commenta Shizuka, Yume juge toute personne pratiquant le Jûken comme son ennemi juré ?

Aoi hocha la tête, tout en cherchant dans son sac des bandages et des crèmes cicatrisantes. Il ne regrettait pas du tout son idée d'en avoir pris un maximum au cas où. Encore que ce ne fut pas tout à fait le moment et les circonstances où il comptait les utiliser.

**-**C'est à peu près cela, Sensei.

Shizuka se prit le front dans une main. Masaru haussa un sourcil. Ce genre de tic était plutôt l'apanage d'Aoba Haruko. Mais bon, elles avaient été coéquipières pendant longtemps, ce n'était peut-être pas un hasard si elle réagissait exactement de la même façon.

**-**Et il a fallu que ça arrive sur une mission…

Il y eut un petit silence, brisé par Masaru.

**-**Simple curiosité de ma part, Aoi, mais…Où est-ce que tu as appris tout cela ?

**-**C'est Yume qui me l'a dit, quand je suis passé chez elle lui rendre un parchemin. Cela fait un bout de temps…

Yume se rappela à leur bon souvenir par quelques hurlements bien sentis.

**-**MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LACHER, OUI ? JE DOIS LUI EXPLOSER LA TETE ! JE VEUX EFFACER CET ARROGANT PETIT SOURIRE DE SON VISAGE ! ET LE PREMIER QUI RIGOLE, JE LE TUE !

Maito Gaï tenait fermement la jeune fille. Il avait distraitement écouté les propos du genin, mais il en tirait ses propres conclusions. La gamine irradiait du pouvoir de la jeunesse, tout comme Lee. Elle avait de la force à revendre, et un talent indéniable pour le combat au corps à corps. Il était sûr qu'il allait avoir des bleus…

Il voyait brûler dans ses yeux une flamme qui lui plaisait. Elle était bien déterminée à faire rendre gorge au jeune prodige des Hyuga. Mais elle était loin d'être assez forte et expérimentée. Ah, s'il avait été son professeur, il aurait pu faire d'elle une aussi bonne combattante que l'était Lee. Mais, au fait…peut-être que…Shizuka n'y verrait pas de problèmes, elle était ouverte d'esprit. Il prit alors sa décision.

**-**Jeune fille, cesse de t'escrimer en vain ! Neji est beaucoup trop fort pour toi.

**-**Sur qu'il va rester le plus fort, si vous continuez de me retenir !

**-**Ecoute-moi bien, jeune Hoshino Yume. Je suis prêt à te donner des leçons qui t'aideront à vaincre ton ennemi. Je te prendrai comme mon élève, au même titre que Lee, et t'enseignerai les meilleures techniques de taijutsu de tout Konoha !

Yume s'arrêta brusquement de bouger, séduite par l'idée, tandis que, pas loin d'eux, plusieurs mâchoires tombaient au sol. Neji, par contre, avait un air légèrement renfrogné.

Et pour cause.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la démonstration de puissance de Lee contre Gaara du Désert, lors de leur premier passage à l'examen des chunin. Imaginer cette hystérique avec la même force offensive…aurait fait trembler n'importe qui la connaissant, mais pas Hyuga Neji, le petit génie de la famille Hyuga.

**-**Gaï-sensei, je ne crois pas que cela vous soit permis. Elle ne fait pas partie de votre équipe.

**-**Certes, Neji, mais nous sommes en temps de guerre, et il nous faut des hommes – et des femmes, ajouta-t-il devant un regard noir de Shizuka, Tenten et Yume – assez puissants pour se défendre et nous aider au combat. Si ces personnes doivent être enseignées par un tuteur, alors je prendrais ce rôle.

**-**Il faudrait d'abord en référer à l'Hokage…

**-**Bah, nous le ferrons au retour. Mais je doute qu'elle y voit le moindre inconvénient.

**-**Il est pas sérieux, hein, souffla Masaru ?

Les autres ne répondirent pas, encore sonnés par la nouvelle. Sauf Shizuka, qui souriait comme une folle. Elle connaissait l'engouement de son élève pour le taïjutsu, domaine dans lequel elle était loin de briller. Si Gaï voyait du potentiel en elle et souhaitait prendre sa formation en main, alors pourquoi pas ?

**-**C'est vrai ?

**-**Bien sur ! Je suis Maito Gaï, le grand spécialiste du taijutsu ! Je n'ai jamais connu la défaite dans cet art, et je suis prêt à guider ceux qui en ont la force et la volonté sur le chemin rigoureux de l'effort. Tu graviras les marches à la seule force de tes coups !

**-**C'est vraiment possible de devenir ninja en n'utilisant que le taijutsu ?

**-**Bien sur ! Regarde Lee ! Il est devenu chunin par sa seule maîtrise du taijutsu, et je suis fier de lui pour avoir été si loin.

Lee avait les larmes aux yeux. Gaï-sensei était fier de lui ! Cette jeune fille voulait tout apprendre d'eux ! Il était plus qu'heureux de la tournure des événements. Neji par contre, avait la mâchoire contractée. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

Yume sourit. Devenir forte. Plus forte encore, et être capable de vaincre Yamamoto Naoki et Hyuga Neji…

Elle échappa à la prise de Gaï et se jeta à genoux devant lui.

**-**Quand est-ce que nous commençons l'entraînement, Gaï-sensei ?

**-**Dès notre retour à Konoha. Lee t'apprendra en attendant à quoi t'attendre.

**-**Haï sensei, crièrent joyeusement les deux ci susnommés !

Fallait-il préciser que tout deux regardaient le jounin avec des yeux brillants d'admiration et de détermination ? Masaru se surprit à songer à Yume avec une coupe au bol et frissonna. Il allait en faire des cauchemars pendant plusieurs jours…

**-**Lee-senpai, je compte sur toi !

**-**Haï, Yume-chan !

BOUM !

Lee frotta sa joue douloureuse, alors que Yume lui jetait un regard noir.

**-**Appelle-moi encore Yume-chan et tu es un homme mort, l'avertit-elle, avant de l'aider à se relever.

Une énorme goutte de sueur fit son apparition derrière la tête de Masaru, Tenten et Aoi. Shizuka avait l'air d'apprécier le rapprochement de son élève avec l'autre jounin. Quant à Neji…et bien, vu qu'il ne suivait pas la scène mais surveillait la route aux côté de Kobayashi-san, impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Il était resté étonnement silencieux, nota Aoi. Le pauvre devait être tout aussi, si ce n'était plus, perdu qu'eux par les événements. C'était un brave homme, et Aoi était content de l'assignement.

Masaru posa une main sur l'épaule de Tenten, secouant la tête.

**-**Faudra dire à votre sensei que s'il ne veut pas avoir d'enfants, c'est son problème, mais que cela ne lui donne pas pour autant le droit de se cloner en corrompant les gosses du village.

Tenten soupira.

**-**Je voudrais bien, mais s'ils l'écoutent…

**-**Masaru-kun, ne fais pas la tête. Au moins, Yume a l'air de meilleure humeur.

Tenten vit le jeune ninja aux cheveux bleus reprendre quelques couleurs. En effet, il avait considérablement pâli lors de l'offre de Gaï à Yume…Plus encore qu'en apprenant le style de taijutsu que pratiquait Neji. Elle se demandait pourquoi.

Masaru passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, inspirant profondément, dans un futile espoir de se calmer.

**-**Aoi, je t'aime bien, mais on dirait que tu ne réfléchis pas vraiment aux conséquences à long terme. Si elle demande à ce type de lui enseigner des techniques de taijutsu, elle va devenir encore plus forte et plus dangereuse.

**-**Mais c'est une bonne chose pour elle, non, insista le blond ? Si elle veut devenir une bonne kunoichi, elle doit apprendre le plus de techniques possibles.

Masaru haussa les épaules, grimaçant.

**-**Ouais, sauf que généralement, les nouveaux mouvements et les nouvelles prises, c'est sur moi qu'elle les teste. Tu comprendras donc que je sois inquiet. Mine de rien, je suis intoxiqué à la vie, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'arrête sous les coups d'une fanatique des arts martiaux. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir avant longtemps, très, très longtemps…

**-**…Oh. Gomen, Masaru-kun.

**-**C'est pas ça qui va rallonger mon espérance de vie si Yume traîne avec ces deux là…

Kobayashi-san s'éclaircit bruyamment la voix, ramenant ainsi l'attention de tous sur lui.

**-**Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous avez été payé pour m'accompagner à Iwa no Kuni, aussi j'aimerais sincèrement que nous nous remettions en route.

L'équipe de Gaï hocha la tête, reprit leurs paquets, et se placèrent devant le chariot.

Il y eut par contre un concert de gémissement de la part de la plus jeune équipe. Mine de rien, ils commençaient à être fatigué, et la courte pause occasionnée par les événements ne les avait en rien reposés. Shizuka sourit. De son point de vue, les choses s'arrangeaient.

Aoi tourna un regard las vers Shizuka, qui avait encore le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était increvable… Il n'y avait pas d'autre qualificatif.

**-**Allez, en avant ! Iwa no Kuni nous attend !

Bizarrement, Masaru fut le seul à rétorquer quelque chose.

**-**Ouais, c'est ça, courrons à notre perte…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Coucou ! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre !_

_C'est le plus long que j'aurais écrit sur Ah ! My Sensei : 14 pages sous Word ! J'aurais voulu faire plus court, mais je ne voyais pas où couper avant. Mais, de toute façon, je doute que mes fidèles lecteurs s'en plaignent…_

_Et non, finalement, ce n'était pas l'équipe 7 qui partait avec eux. Je préférais l'équipe de Gaï (c'est quoi, le numéro, déjà ?), parce que je les trouvais plus adapté à cette histoire. Rien que pour les situations, j'avais des tas d'idées en tête…_

_Le prochain chapitre mettra peut-être un moment à paraître, cela dépendra du temps que je serais capable d'y consacrer en semaine (puisque j'ai la fâcheuse tendance de passer mes week-ends à lire ou à jouer aux cartes…)_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse, en espérant que ce chapitre aura combler vos attentes_.

**Bonus : Teaser du prochain chapitre**

_-Vous savez, c'est généralement dans ce genre de cas que des ninjas ennemis vous tombent dessus sans prévenir, et cherchent à vous tuer, généralement de la manière la plus douloureuse et la plus atroce possible._

_Au même moment, une voix retentit. Et, sur les hautes branches, à travers les feuilles des arbres, des silhouettes sombres apparurent._

_-Que venez-vous faire sur les terres d'Iwa no Kuni ? Parlez, étrangers, ou payez-en le prix !_

_Tous les regards convergèrent vers Masaru, qui se gratta la tête d'un air coupable._

_-Oui, je sais, la prochaine fois, je me tairais._

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	9. Tribulations De Ninjas Sur Les Routes

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Humour. Masaru hait l'alpinisme, Aoi prend de mauvaises habitudes, Neji est chef de groupe, Tenten discute botanique, Yume parle d'expérience et rend les coups, Gaï et Lee sont fidèles à eux-mêmes, Shizuka suit les faits avec bienveillance et on apprend que 1) Konoha est loin de rester calme, même sans certaines équipes dans ses murs et 2) On trouve des malades mentaux partout.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais la plupart des personnages de cette fic sont à moi. Merci de respecter cet état de fait.

Merci à Taïsha pour prendre la peine de corriger cette fic !

**Chapitre 8 : Tribulations De Ninjas Sur Les Routes**

Vous êtes vous déjà retrouvé suspendu à, disons, cent mètres au-dessus du vide ? Pour certaines personnes, même en se sachant très bien assuré par un camarade, c'était une expérience très désagréable.

Enfin, pas pour tout le monde. Mais ces personnes-là ont généralement l'habilité de marcher sur les murs, et ne devaient pas avoir recours à tout un système de cordes, de harnais, et de prises incertaines.

Comme indiqué ci-dessus, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde et les personnes dépourvues de cette caractéristique songeaient qu'elles auraient mieux fait de rester planquées au fond de leur lit au lieu de partir faire le mariole en pays inconnu.

**-**Quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi on est là, à risquer de se rompre le cou au moindre faux pas, marmonna quelqu'un ?

Il retenait une haine féroce contre l'imbécile qui avait décidé de leur donner des cours d'escalade à l'académie. Qu'on lui donne un nom et il lui ferait sauter la tête. Avec quelle technique, il n'en savait rien mais il le ferait. Peut-être le katon…A moins qu'il ne penche pour l'éviscération au kunai…

La vengeance était une belle chose, quoi qu'en disent certaines personnes…

Un peu plus haut, son murmure, porté par le vent et l'écho, avait été parfaitement audible et un membre du groupe ne pu retenir un timide sourire.

**-**Parce qu'on a décidé de devenir ninja et qu'il faut bien remplir nos missions, Masaru-kun, répondit-il aimablement en commençant à tirer sur la corde pour aider son camarade à remonter.

Masaru grogna et lança un regard noir à son coéquipier.

L'escalade ne semblait pas du tout ennuyer Aoi. En fait, celui-ci semblait tout à fait dans son élément. Mais bon, peut-être fallait-il préciser que le dit Aoi avait été l'un des meilleurs aspirants de la classe lors de l'apprentissage des techniques de survie. Masaru se souvenait l'avoir envié pour cela.

Aoi avait été le meilleur. Toujours premier pour trouver des plantes soignantes ou comestibles, toujours premier à maîtriser toutes les astuces pour s'orienter et poser des petits pièges pour les animaux, toujours premier à maîtriser le langage des signes lors des simulations de missions d'infiltrations silencieuses…

La liste était longue, très longue. En fait, il était l'un des meilleurs aspirants de leur année, pas loin derrière Yamamoto Naoki. Et encore, il ne parlait pas des filles. Très peu se faisaient remarquer. Yume était une exception notable, mais là encore, c'était un cas spécial. Comme quoi les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses…

**-**Silence. La route n'est plus très loin et il est inutile de nous faire repérer, murmura le troisième.

**-**Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours ? Grogna Masaru en remontant une jambe avec précaution.

**-**Peut-être, mais il y a un protocole à respecter. Et les ninjas sont sensés être silencieux ; avec tes plaintes incessantes, en cas de présence ennemie, nous aurions pu nous faire tuer dix fois.

Ses plaintes incessantes ? Non mais oh, attendez une minute ! Facile à dire ! Celui-là n'avait qu'à grimper comme eux, pour voir. Il verrait si c'était si drôle !

Masaru jeta un regard noir au troisième membre de l'unité d'escalade. Il haïssait les jounins. Il avait été contre cette idée de passer par deux voies différentes pour sécuriser la route et repérer à l'avance les possibles embuscades. Il avait été contre le fait de devoir prendre l'escalade.

Eh, Shizuka-sensei ne leur avait même pas encore appris à grimper aux murs avec le contrôle du chakra ! C'était du suicide d'essayer de grimper une si longue paroi seulement avec le matériel d'escalade. Sans compter qu'à partir d'une certaine hauteur, Masaru avait le vertige. Il avait ses raisons pour refuser, quoi !

Alors pourquoi, Kami-sama, avait-il dû se coltiner l'escalade de la falaise avec Aoi, et Hyuga Neji ? Ah, oui, il avait perdu au tirage au sort. Il manquait de chance…Mais pas autant que leur Hokage, le toujours aussi « Eternel Pigeon ».

Bizarre qu'aucun de ses fameux créanciers ne soit jamais venu réclamer son dû aux portes de Konoha…Non, pas si étrange, dans le fond. L'Hokage étant le ninja le plus puissant du village, aller lui réclamer quelque chose semblait pour le moins…suicidaire ? Mouais, l'adjectif conviendrait.

Il reporta son attention sur ses compagnons, juste à temps pour voir le blond planter quelques crochets dans les inégalités de la roche. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit porté volontaire, malgré son handicap. Mais lui…

Masaru risqua un timide regard en dessous de lui avant de pâlir derechef et de resserrer sa prise contre la paroi de pierre. Pour tout observateur attentif, il aurait même eu le teint un peu verdâtre. Ah, il le retiendrait, le plan génial de Maito Gaï ! La prochaine fois, lui et l'autre monstre à gros sourcils la monteraient eux-mêmes, leur falaise !

Et quelqu'un pouvait lui dire **pourquoi** Aoi et Shizuka-sensei avaient justement pris du matériel d'alpinisme dans leurs affaires ? Il avait le sentiment d'être victime d'une immense conspiration.

Cela ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit qu'Iwa no Kuni était surtout connu pour ses montagnes, et que la logique de prendre avec soi tout le matériel disponible à l'ascension coulait de source…

Masaru poussa un soupire à fendre les pierres. Au sens figuré, car au sens propre, il aurait probablement eu le droit à une avalanche de rocailles sur la tête. Ce qui, il s'en doutait, devait être particulièrement désagréable et douloureux. Dire que pendant ce temps-là, les autres passaient tranquillement par la route du col, avec Kobayashi-san…Il en aurait pleuré.

Une pierre céda sous son poids, et il ne du son salut qu'à l'intervention fulgurante de ses deux partenaires ; Aoi, arrivé à un petit plateau, agrippant la corde pour freiner sa chute, et Neji se précipitant pour lui donner un coup de main, non sans ronchonner.

**-**Je peux savoir pourquoi cela ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée d'apprendre à contrôler votre chakra ? Votre Sensei aurait déjà dû vous en parler.

**-**Nous avons plutôt étaient occupés par les missions et les réparations de murs, Neji-kun. Et puis, Shizuka-sensei est quelqu'un de très particulier…

Masaru tiqua. Neji-kun ? Depuis quand il l'appelait Neji-kun ? Aoi allait devoir lui expliquer deux ou trois petites choses…Si jamais il s'en tirait vivant. Le Hyuga hocha la tête.

**-**Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vous apprend, votre Senseï ?

**-**C'est une bonne question, Neji-kun. Je me la pose moi-même de temps en temps…

Les Hyuga n'étaient pas connus pour être des gens très expressifs. Pourtant, Masaru crut discerner, l'espace d'un instant, un air de profonde incompréhension et de surprise sur le visage de son senpaï. Il cligna des yeux, mais Neji n'affichait que son air impassible habituel. Il avait dû rêver…

Neji releva la tête, et, le Byakugan enclenché, scruta l'horizon. Il hocha songeusement la tête.

**-**Des nuages arrivent du Nord. Il faudra se dépêcher de finir la montée afin de trouver un abri…

Aoi hocha la tête. Visiblement, il le savait. Mais Masaru se montra sceptique. Le tirage au sort ne changeait pas de sa veine habituelle. Mais la pluie…ce serait un comble. Ce fut donc sur un ton très suspicieux, en reprenant pied sur la paroi, qu'il lança un appel à ses camarades.

**-**Tu plaisantes ? Quel est le pourcentage de chances pour qu'il pleuve juste maintenant ?

Malheureusement pour lui, Masaru aurait mieux fait de se taire. La Loi de Murphy est généralement impitoyable et toujours prête à sévir lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins.

Quelque part dans le lointain, le tonnerre se fit entendre. Quelques gouttes de pluie tombèrent ça et là, annonciatrices d'un plus grand désastre encore. Et, pendu à sa corde, Masaru ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

**-**Mais pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ce genre de truc ?

Aoi eut un petit sourire, un sourire faux, presque carnassier. Un sourire que Masaru n'aimait pas, mais alors là, pas du tout ! Appelez ça l'instinct de conservation ou peut-être la lucidité, mais le résultat était là. Masaru sut d'emblée que Aoi arborant un sourire sadique était la pire chose qui puisse lui tomber dessus à cet instant.

**-**Je penche pour l'hypothèse de la punition divine en récompense de ton obstination à médiatiser l'incident au restaurant de ta mère.

Neji haussa un sourcil. Visiblement, si l'histoire avait eu quelques répercussions dans Konoha, elle n'avait pas franchi une certaine limite et s'était arrêtée à la porte des Hyuga. Fallait-il vraiment s'en réjouir ?

Du coup, Masaru ne pipa mot. Depuis que Aoi passait du temps avec Neji, il devenait…plus froid, plus sûr de lui. Et il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute, dans les plus sombres recoins de son esprit, que s'il avait le malheur de faire une seule réflexion à ce sujet durant la montée, Aoi n'hésiterait pas à le laisser tomber. Au sens propre du terme.

Il y repensa une seconde fois. Non, c'était stupide, Aoi n'était pas du genre à lâcher quelqu'un.

N'empêche, personne ne lui ôterai de l'esprit que le Hyuga avait une mauvaise influence sur son coéquipier…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En l'absence de certains de ses habitants, Konoha était un village très calme. Surtout lorsque les dits absents faisaient partie de la troupe de ninja. Certains avaient une réputation à vous glacer le sang, genre celle du psychopathe dément qui ne songe qu'à vous massacrer de la manière la plus horrible possible. D'autres étaient des gens très sociables et parfaitement sains d'esprit.

Mais les absences en question étaient aussi bénies que rares. Et si certaines personnes louaient le départ de Maito Gaï et Tatsumaki Shizuka en mission, d'autres grinçaient des dents en songeant qu'ils étaient partis **ensembles**. Ensembles ! Deux fous sur une même mission ; les paris commençaient à fuser entre les divers jounins de faction à Konoha. Elles avaient comme enjeu principal les chances de survie et les chances de réussite.

Ainsi, ce n'était pas sans un certain amusement que Zoku Shushiro empochait la monnaie de divers parieurs, dont – mais fallait-il le préciser ? – l'Hokage elle-même. La seule personne qui avait penché sur la réussite de la mission et la survie de tous les membres du groupe, mis à part lui et Haruko – mais c'était parfaitement compréhensible : Shizuka était leur amie, ils se devaient de la soutenir moralement. Et se faire un peu d'argent facile en passant n'avait rien de désagréable – était Hatake Kakashi. Preuve de confiance ? Ou plutôt, volonté de ne rien faire comme tout le monde ?

Haruko penchait pour le second cas. Shushiro, lui…s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas comme si cela représentait une question majeure qui pouvait mettre en danger Konoha ou changer la face du monde tel qu'ils la connaissaient.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

Quelques théories farfelues concernant un mariage secret avaient même commencé à circuler, ce qui rendait malade les personnes proches de l'un ou de l'autre des deux jounins cinglés. En l'occurrence, celle qui en souffrait le plus devait être Aoba Haruko.

La seule pensée de l'improbable couple l'avait envoyée directement dans le bar le plus proche, vidant verre sur verre pour éviter d'y songer. Ce qui, au final, ne lui avait pas trop réussi…Enfin, cela n'avait pas trop réussi au type qui avait tenté de la draguer dans le bar où elle avait trouvé refuge.

Shushiro songea que cela faisait un petit ami potentiel de moins sur cette planète. Et de quoi donner à la réputation de la médic-nin un bon coup de fouet. Haruko s'était bien trop rangée depuis quelques temps.

Quant au type qui avait souffert de l'ire de la chuunin….

Bien que l'Hokage lui ait annoncé que l'on avait bon espoir de lui remettre toutes les articulations en place et de réparer son nez, Haruko se sentait mortifiée. Elle n'avait pas voulu frapper aussi fort. Et elle ne l'avait même pas castré ! Bizarre que, malgré les avances dont elle avait fait l'objet, et l'état d'ébriété avancé dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle n'y ait pas songé…

Le comble, selon elle, était de se voir suspendue de ses activités à l'hôpital. Mais, de l'avis des médecins, la laisser circuler comme bon lui semblait dans le bâtiment revenait à se balader avec un kunai sous la gorge.

En bref, Haruko dégustait. Mais, inconnue d'elle, il y avait une autre personne à Konoha qui sentait l'Enfer prêt à s'abattre sur elle…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pendant que leurs coéquipiers et, dans certains cas, amis savouraient les joies de l'alpinisme à flanc de falaise à pic, le reste des deux équipes, c'est-à-dire deux jounins, un chuunin et deux genins, marchaient tranquillement sur la route, conversant plus ou moins gaiement.

Le début d'orage n'inquiétait personne : en cas de problème, ils avaient toujours la possibilité de s'abriter dans le chariot bâché.

On pouvait dire qu'ils avaient de la chance. C'était, selon Tenten, principalement du au fait que, sans Masaru et Neji, l'ambiance était déjà beaucoup moins électrique. Yume était beaucoup plus détendue et, suite à l'offre de Gaï, buvait ses paroles de la même manière que le faisait Lee.

Elle grimaça. Tant qu'elle ne se mettait pas, elle aussi, à chanter les louanges du « pouvoir de la jeunesse », elle pouvait supporter pas mal de choses. De plus, elle s'était trouvé un nouveau sujet de conversation avec la botanique locale. Histoire de conserver ses facultés mentales.

Kobayashi-san semblait en connaître beaucoup à ce sujet.

**-**Et ces fleurs là, Kobayashi-san, s'enquit poliment Tenten en désignant quelques fleurs rouges qui perçaient difficilement entre deux roches, quels sont leurs effets ?

**-**Ah, celles-là, elles sont souvent utilisées par les habitants du coin, principalement dans la préparation de tisanes. Elles auraient un effet relaxant…

Tenten eut un faible sourire. Peut-être que lorsqu'elle le reverrait, elle indiquerait à Aoi où en trouver. Le pauvre. Entre ses deux coéquipiers, il devait souvent frôler la crise de nerfs…

Shizuka, de son côté, observait avec joie les transformations subtiles dans l'humeur de son élève. Yume souriait beaucoup plus, et selon elle, c'était un signe positif.

Encore qu'une personne normale n'aurait jamais considéré le sourire d'un requin ravi de dévorer quelques nageurs imprudents comme quelque chose de positif. Mais, là encore, Shizuka était loin d'être une personne tout à fait normale. Malheureusement pour ceux qui la connaissaient.

**-**Gaï ? Dans combien de temps atteindrons-nous le lieu de rendez-vous ?

**-**Pas plus d'une heure, je pense. Mais je pense que nous pouvons le faire en une demi-heure. Et si nous échouons, je ferais cinq cent fois le tour de Konoha au pas de course avec des poids attachés aux pieds !

**-**Et si Gaï-sensei échoue, je ferais dix milles pompes, renchérit Lee !

**-**Et si Lee échoue, je m'engage à sauter dix milles fois à la corde sans m'arrêter !

**-**Gaï-sensei !

**-**Lee !

**-**Gaï-sensei !

**-**Lee !

**-**Gaï-sensei !

**-**Lee !

**-**Gaï-sensei !

Shizuka approuva leurs simagrées avec de grands hochements de la tête. Voilà pourquoi elle aimait tant Gaï ; il avait le don de la faire rire. De son côté, Yume qui s'était discrètement éloignée des deux experts en taïjutsu plongés en plein délire, se pencha discrètement vers Tenten, et murmura à son oreille.

**-**Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

**-**Malheureusement, soupira la kunoichi. Je suppose que cela doit te paraître bizarre, mais…

Yume s'autorisa un petit rire. Elle avait beau être un garçon manqué, elle appréciait tout de même les discussions avec d'autres filles. Sauf si celles-ci faisaient partie de l'espèce des greluches parasites. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Tenten.

**-**Non, je te rassure. Je vois pire à la maison. Par exemple, un jour, j'ai été prise dans un incident qui comprenait ma mère en mode garce, mon père sous tranquillisants, mes sœurs en plein délire mystique, et un bateau à rames. Un élève du dojo a fini dans une camisole de force.

**-**Un bateau à rames ? A Konoha, souffla Tenten, complètement dépassée ? Mais, comment… ? Et pourquoi ?

**-**Aucune idée sur l'origine, et je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir. Quant à la crise…Un exercice qui a mal tourné. D'un autre côté, ma mère était galvanisée ; elle venait de réussir un sacré tour de force. Et mon père en a profité pour menacer quelques créanciers.

Il y eut un petit silence. Un ange passa. Tenten sentit la sueur dégoulinée le long de son front. Finalement, il y avait peut-être plus effrayant que Lee et Gaï…

**-**Yume ? Je ne veux surtout pas rencontrer ta famille.

Kobayashi-san toussota. Les deux filles relevèrent la tête vers lui, avant de recommencer à fixer les deux « clones », toujours énumérant la liste des corvées qu'ils s'imposeraient en cas d'échec.

**-**Euh, vous ne croyez pas qu'il vaudrait mieux les arrêter, s'enquit-il ?

**-**Non, dit Tenten en secouant la tête. Laissez-les, ils finiront par ce calmer d'eux-mêmes.

**-**Mais c'est impossible ! On ne va pas faire tout le reste du voyage comme ça ! Je croyais que nous étions sensés être discrets, ajouta-t-il plus posément.

**-**Kobayashi-san, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, dit Yume, pour une fois tout à fait à l'aise, si vous vouliez de la discrétion, vous avez décidément mal choisi vos accompagnateurs.

**-**Les Kamis me viennent en aide, invoqua-t-il, vivante image du désespoir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke Uchiha cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Il les frotta avec insistance pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais non. Tout avait l'air parfaitement réel, à son plus grand déplaisir. Ou plutôt, à sa grande fureur.

Il y avait de quoi ! Rentrer chez soi après une dure journée d'entraînement particulièrement éreintante – ce qu'il refuserait d'avouer à quiconque, fierté et réputation à maintenir obligent – pour retrouver la maison sens dessus dessous, le contenu des armoires vidées, des photomontages de lui dans divers poses grotesques placardées un peu partout, et les murs soigneusement repeints en rose bonbon et rose fluo avec des petits cœurs et des petits anges, cela pouvait faire un sacré choc.

Aspirant son air le plus calmement qui lui fut possible afin de se préserver de l'asphyxie et de l'évanouissement, il opta pour la seule solution possible. Rouge de colère, il hurla de toute la force de ses poumons le nom de la seule personne qui, selon lui, aurait pu se rendre capable d'un tel crime.

**-**NNNNNAAAAAARRRRRUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOO ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Ce faisant, il ne remarqua pas que le verre plein qu'il avait laissé sur la petite table du salon à son départ avait suspicieusement débordé.

Bien que loin de là, le blond l'entendit parfaitement et il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser plus que d'habitude le long de sa nuque. Il se demanda vaguement ce que Sasuke-teme lui reprocher cette fois. Il ne lui avait plus fait de sales blagues depuis…deux semaines ?

Mais bon, c'était juste une blague sans importance. Intervertir les contenus de différents pots d'épices et de condiments n'avait rien d'un crime, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne méritait pas la peine de mort, quand même ?

Pendant ce temps, une adolescente aux cheveux blonds souriait comme une démente en observant, au travers une flaque d'eau, le jeune Uchiha qui s'égosillait. Personne ne s'en prenait à l'honneur des Suiteki sans payer le prix.

Uchiha Sasuke pouvait d'or et déjà se considérer comme vivant en Enfer. Akane y veillerait.

En tout cas, nota-t-elle, il n'était pas très observateur. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que les dits anges ressemblaient de façons particulièrement suspicieuses à un dénommé Suiteki Aoi…Elle déplia un petit éventail de photographies devant elle. Elle sourit. Elle connaissait des gens qui payeraient pas mal pour une photo de ce type…

Sifflotant une chanson, les mains dans les poches, elle prit le chemin de chez elle. Que Kami-Sama bénisse le créateur de cette technique de téléportation dans les milieux aqueux…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**Enfin vous voilà, dit Yume en tapant du pied par terre.

**-**Oh, ça va, si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'avais qu'à la faire par toi-même la séance d'escalade, fit Masaru, d'un ton pas très convaincu.

Et pour cause : le jeune garçon était soutenu par Hyuga Neji d'un côté et par Suiteki Aoi de l'autre. Il était très pâle, et même un peu maladif. Les trois garçons étaient également trempés, ce qui arracha des cris à Shizuka.

**-**Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé !

**-**Un orage, Sensei, répondit poliment Aoi en lâchant Masaru, le forçant à s'appuyer d'avantage sur Neji. Nous avons été surpris en pleine montée et nous n'avons pas pu nous abriter.

**-**Et ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit de faire une pause pour sécher vos affaires ?

**-**Pas le temps. Nous devions être ici à une heure précise pour le bien de la mission, répondit Neji.

Shizuka lui jeta un regard noir. Neji haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas que Shizuka était particulièrement intimidante, non. En fait, elle ressemblait d'avantage à une gosse entrain de bouder. Mais le fait était que, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, et depuis le début du trajet, elle n'avait jamais affiché qu'un sourire joyeux rivalisant avec celui d'un certain blond exubérant…

**-**Vous, jeune homme, je vous conseille de vous taire ! La santé de mes élèves passe avant la mission. Tu étais le responsable du groupe ! Si un seul des garçons attrape la mort, je te jure que je te tue ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te donner une fessée déculottée…

Immédiatement, les filles portèrent les mains à leurs bouches pour camoufler leur sourire. Masaru, trop malade pour faire quoique ce soit, se contenta de gémir. Aoi se massa les tempes. Gaï avait l'air de s'amuser. Quant à Lee…il imitait son Sensei.

**-**Shizuka-sensei, ce n'est pas de la faute de Neji si Masaru est dans cet état. Il a mal supporté la montée, expliqua Aoi, condescendant.

**-**Masaru a le vertige ? S'étonna Lee en s'éloignant de quelques pas, par prudence. La nuance verdâtre de leur coéquipier temporaire ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

**-**Il a été dans cet état tout du long ?

**-**Malheureusement, Tenten-san. Le pire, c'est que son état maladif persiste. Il est comme ça depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant.

Le visage de Yume se fendit en un immense sourire. Masaru, qui avait réussi à relever la tête, le vit et manqua de fondre en larmes.

**-**Merci, Aoi, gémit Masaru en s'effondrant par terre. Maintenant, elle ne va pas manquer une seule occasion pour me chambrer…

Aoi se contenta de secouer la tête. Il avait dénoué sa natte, et essorait maintenant ses cheveux en les tordant en tout sens. Cela donnait une allure encore plus délicate à son visage. Pour peu, on aurait cru voir une vraie jeune fille.

**-**Masaru-kun, avec tout le respect que je te dois, tu n'es même pas au bout de tes peines. Je te rappelle que j'ai une sœur aînée particulièrement enthousiaste et manipulatrice. Je ne compte plus le nombre de blagues stupides et de chantages auxquels elle m'a soumis pendant des années. Crois-moi, à côté, Yume ne peut pas faire grand-chose.

**-**C'est rassurant ce que tu me dis là, ironisa Masaru.

**-**Navré, mais c'est une réalité.

**-**La nuit va bientôt tomber, indiqua Lee en s'approchant, cherchant à couper court à une conversation qui, il le savait, ne pouvait que dégénéré. Nous devrions monter le camp.

Les deux jounins approuvèrent en hochant la tête. Le reste de l'équipe, lui, étudiait le terrain pour évaluer la sécurité des lieux. Masaru, se sentant déjà mieux, ne put s'empêcher, en observant le décor autour d'eux, de faire une remarque.

**-**Vous savez, c'est généralement dans ce genre de cas que des ninjas ennemis vous tombent dessus sans prévenir et cherchent à vous tuer, généralement de la manière la plus douloureuse et la plus atroce possible.

Au même moment, une voix retentit. Et, sur les hautes branches, à travers les feuilles des arbres, des silhouettes sombres apparurent.

**-**Que venez-vous faire sur les terres d'Iwa no Kuni ? Parlez, étrangers, ou payez-en le prix !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Masaru, qui se gratta la tête d'un air coupable.

**-**Oui, je sais : la prochaine fois, je me tairais.

**-**Si je te casse toutes les dents, marmonna Yume, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

**-**Sensei ! Yume me menace, glapit-il en sautant en arrière, feignant d'être paniqué.

**-**Tu récupères vite de tes nausées, finalement, cingla-t-elle en retour.

**-**Sans commentaires, marmonna-t-il, piqué au vif.

Cela provoqua un certain remous parmi les nouveaux arrivants.

**-**Euh, dites, ça ne vous ennuierais pas nous écouter ? Demanda aimablement l'un des ninjas d'Iwa no Kuni en sortant de derrière un arbre ?

**-**Enormément, fit Neji, l'air ennuyé.

Il fallait dire que le nouveau venu n'avait rien de menaçant. Il était petit. Très petit. En fait, il ne devait pas dépasser le mètre 20. Et ne devait pas non plus avoir plus de huit ou neuf ans, au maximum. Pas de quoi s'affoler, à première vue. Sauf, nota Gaï, qu'il avait clairement avoué qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Et qu'il portait le bandeau traditionnel des ninjas noué autour de son cou.

Enfin, pour finaliser la scène, ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé, mais un autre type, un adolescent beaucoup plus âgé que son équipier, qui sauta aux pieds de l'arbre, en brandissant…un katana ? Et qui arborait un air menaçant qui ne disait franchement rien à toute l'équipe.

Là, c'était déjà plus sérieux.

**-**Vous ! Scélérats impies ! Vils mécréants qui avaient osez souiller de vos présences corrompues cette terre sacrée ! Préparez-vous à rendre gorge ! Moi, Ono Dan, meilleur des bretteur de Iwa no Kuni, je vous ferais rendre gorge !

Alors, il prit une pose majestueuse, les yeux enflammés, l'air imposant.

Une goutte de sueur fit son apparition derrière la tête de chacun des membres de Konoha. Mais, il fallait bien le dire, ce fut également le cas des ninjas d'Iwa.

**-**Et voilà que ça le reprend, dit l'enfant en secouant la tête, fataliste. Il y avait longtemps, tiens. Dan ! Rengaine ce katana ! D'accord, ce sont des ninjas, eux aussi, mais, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ne sont pas nos ennemis.

Sans faire attention à ce qu'on lui disait, le dit Ono Dan se jeta en hurlant, lame à la main, sur le groupe nouvellement reformé.

**-**Dites, si vous vous battez contre lui, essayez de le garder en un seul morceau, s'il vous plaît ! J'aurais des ennuis avec ses parents s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit !

**-**Attendez, dit Masaru en esquivant un coup de sabre vicieux, c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à nous dire ?

**-**Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire, à votre avis ? Lui donner une fessée ? Il est un peu grand pour moi !

Soudain, le gosse aperçut Kobayashi-san qui, prudent, s'était éclipsé dans son chariot dès que le groupe mené par Neji les avait rejoints. Il ne voulait pas être témoin d'une nouvelle catastrophe ou d'une gaffe sociale.

L'enfant, tout sourire, et sans faire plus attention à son coéquipier, s'avança vers lui en le saluant.

**-**Ah, Kobayashi-san ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Comment va votre femme ?

**-**Koma-kun ! Pour une surprise !

**-**Euh, vous vous connaissez, Kobayashi-san ? Demanda prudemment Shizuka, observant du coin de l'œil Dan distribuer des coups de lame dans le vide en tentant d'atteindre Masaru, Lee, et Neji ?

Kobayashi-san sourit.

**-**Bien sûr. Je vous présente Kino Koma, un de mes précédents…gardes du corps lors de mon séjour à Iwa no Kuni.

**-**Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit le gamin en souriant aux deux jounins de Konoha, auxquels Dan n'avait pas porté la moindre attention, préférant s'acharner sur les genins. Je suis navré de son attitude, annonça-t-il en jetant un regard las à Dan. Mais il est malheureusement très…comment dire…enfin, il est loin d'avoir les pieds sur terre. Vous voyez, il se prend pour une espèce de chevalier pourfendeur de démons. Il attaque régulièrement toute personne un tant soit peu suspicieuse qui se dresse devant lui.

**-**Nous avons pu le constater par nous même, indiqua Aoi, qui, complètement ignoré dans la ferveur du simulacre de combat entre les genins, s'était rapproché. Mais, pourriez-vous indiquer aux deux autres personnes dans les arbres de descendre, s'il vous plaît ? Ce serait probablement une meilleure preuve de bonne foi de votre part, vous ne croyez pas ?

**-**C'est juste, approuva Koma. Eh, Iwao, Sato ! Descendez !

Il y eut un moment de flottement, pendant lequel on entendit que les cris de Dan, et les malédictions prononcées par les genins de Konoha. Tenten haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas été prise dans le flot. Apparemment, ce garçon, aussi fou soit-il, s'était apparemment rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre huit adversaires à la fois. Enfin, elle espérait que c'était la bonne raison.

Finalement, les deux derniers ninjas se montrèrent. Ils devaient avoir environ quatorze ans, et se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. _Des jumeaux_, songea Shizuka, qui n'était plus du tout inquiète. Les choses allaient se régler d'elles-mêmes, avec une bonne discussion, comme d'habitude. Et sinon…et bien, ils avaient l'avantage du nombre.

**-**Voici Aomaki Sato et Iwao, indiqua Koma en les désignant l'un après l'autre. Sato avait son bandeau autour du bras gauche. Iwao l'avait autour du bras droit. C'était probablement la seule vraie différence entre eux.

Il s'assit par terre, en tailleur, bien vite imité par les deux autres.

**-**Parlons sérieusement, maintenant. Nous sommes juste en patrouille de repérage, et quoi qu'en pense Dan, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre. Et vous, de votre côté, je suppose que vous accompagnez Kobayashi-san ?

**-**C'est cela, approuva Gaï. Nos papiers sont en règle, si vous désirez vérifier.

**-**Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais vous mener au village, finit par dire Koma.

Cela sembla choquer les deux jumeaux.

**-**Mais, Koma-sensei, s'écria Sato ! Ce sont des étrangers, nous ne pouvons pas…

**-**TEMPS MORT, s'exclama Masaru ! C'est le nain, le professeur et chef d'équipe ?

**-**Je ne suis pas un nain, maugréa Koma. Mais je suis bien leur professeur, malheureusement pour moi.

**-**Excusez-moi, dit Aoi, mais vous me semblez tout de même un peu jeune pour le poste, Kino-san.

**-**Je fais cet effet à tout le monde, mais bon, c'est comme ça, soupira Koma.

Alors que la discussion s'éternisait, Yume enrageait. Ce…ce…cette espèce de malade la dédaignait totalement ! Il lui refusait l'honneur – enfin, vu ses illusions, c'était un sujet à débattre – d'un combat ! Oh, mais cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Hoshino Yume avait sa fierté, et il ne serait pas dit qu'elle allait rester à ne rien faire.

**-**EH, TOI ! Laisse mes coéquipiers tranquilles !

Surpris par la voix jusque là inconnue, Dan marqua un temps d'arrêt. Erreur fatale. Ni une, ni deux, dès que Yume vit une ouverture dans la défense pitoyable du jeune garçon, elle fonça. Ono Dan ne vit que le visage furieux de Yume avant de se faire cueillir à la tête par un violent coup de pied, qui l'envoya valdinguer par terre.

**-**Yume, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, s'écria Tenten !

**-**Coup de pied circulaire. Un régal pour calmer les types dans son genre, répondit la brune en souriant méchamment, contemplant le ninja ennemi, à demi sonné, se lamenter par terre.

Enfin, se lamenter…Il se mit à genoux, et regarda Yume droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci frissonna. Elle avait brusquement un très mauvais pressentiment. Finalement, il se releva, et prit la main de Yume dans la sienne.

**-**Oh, Dame mienne, je reconnais ma cuisante défaite. J'ai été vaincu par un ange céleste ! Un ange guerrier plus puissant que je ne le suis. Oh, céleste créature, accordez moi un baiser de vos si gracieuses lèvres !

**-**Prends toujours ça, cria Yume en lui envoyant son genoux entre les cuisses ! Pervers ! Malade mental !

**-**Yume, cria Aoi en s'approchant de Dan, de nouveau à terre ! Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter les gens ! Vous allez bien demanda-t-il ?

Il s'agenouilla près de Dan, inquiet. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, et tomba alors en adoration devant Aoi.

**-**Mais, que vois-je ? L'ange est accompagné d'une déesse ? Une déesse aux cheveux plus lumineux que le soleil, à la peau plus douce qu'une pêche ? A la voix si mélodieuse qu'elle peut vous transporter par delà les horizons ? Oh, mon aimée, offre-moi tes lèvres, que je puisse t'honorer de mon amour, dit-il en prenant Aoi par le menton et en approchant son visage du sien.

Il n'en eut, fort heureusement pour la personne concernée, sous le choc, pas l'occasion. Cette fois, ce fut une main qui entra en contact avec sa joue. Aoi se recula vivement, blanc comme neige, et les cheveux hérissés. Yume, elle, jugea du regard la nouvelle marque qu'elle venait d'infliger au pervers confirmé.

**-**Et qui disait que je n'aurais pas du lui donner ce coup de genou, ironisa Yume ?

**-**J'avoues, j'avais tord, répondit Aoi. Je t'en prie, achève-le.

S'en fut trop. A ce stade, Lee et Masaru étaient pliés en deux, en proies à une crise de fou rire, Neji contenait difficilement le sien, Tenten clignait des yeux sans pouvoir s'arrêter, bénissant le ciel de ne pas avoir été remarqué par le fou, Shizuka sentit son cœur rater un battement, Gaï serrait nerveusement les poings et les ninjas d'Iwa no Kuni secouèrent la tête.

**-**Sensei, vous êtes sûr qu'on ne peut pas le faire interner, demanda Iwao ?

**-**Si c'était possible, indiqua Koma, je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps.

**-**En tout cas, fit Sato, c'est pas plus mal qu'il en ait après ces deux filles-là. Elles, au moins, elles ont l'air de pouvoir se défendre.

**-**Non, fit Koma.

**-**Comment ça, non, Koma-sensei ? Vous avez bien vu ce qu'a fait la brune, fit Iwao.

**-**La blonde est peut-être plus faible, mais elle est aspirante ninja, elle devrait pouvoir s'en sortir s'il l'agresse.

**-**C'est pas ça. En fait, la blonde, comme vous dites, c'est un garçon, indiqua Koma.

**-**Sans rire ? Ben, on ne dirait franchement pas, intervint Sato. Doit-on le dire à Dan ?

**-**Non, laisse. De toute façon, il ne nous croirait pas, marmonna Koma.

Ils firent une pause pour admirer le tableau insolite qui se formait devant eux. Les ninjas de Konoha pouvaient se montrer très protecteurs des leurs. Gaï avait finalement ceinturé Yume pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre. Shizuka en avait fait de même avec Aoi. Tenten avait saisi ses kunais, prête à les lancer au moindre geste suspect de Dan. Neji avait enclenché le Byakugan, se donnant l'air plus menaçant. Lee tentait en vain d'apaiser un peu Yume. Masaru faisait de même avec Aoi.

Et tous prenaient soin de rester à bonne distance de Ono Dan.

**-**Vous croyez qu'on devrait leur dire que Dan ne lâche jamais ses « _grands amours_ » avant de les avoir séduits et embrassés, s'enquit Iwao ?

**-**Non, sourit Koma. C'est plus marrant quand ils le découvrent d'eux-mêmes.

**-**Quelque chose me dit que la vie va devenir beaucoup moins monotone dans le coin, indiqua finalement Sato.

**-**Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a jamais de caméra quand on en a vraiment besoin, gémit Iwao ?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Cela presque deux mois, et pourtant…Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir. La preuve : le nouveau chapitre est enfin là ! Et le suivant est bientôt prêt._

_La correction du prochain chapitre de Dans Nos Larmes étant presque achevée, j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer à mes lecteurs qu'il sera en ligne d'ici la semaine prochaine si Dieu le veut toujours droit devant…oops, non, pas la peine de chanter !_

_Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir fait remarqué la référence à Naheulbeuk dans le titre du chapitre précédent, et cela n'a rien d'un hasard. Je suis une fan de la saga, et A l'Aventure Compagnon est une de mes chanson préférée (l'autre étant La Compagnie du Chien Rugissant.)_

_Nous voilà donc pourvu d'une nouvelle fournée de personnages. Pour information, je suis une fan de Ranma ½, et c'est en relisant les volumes que j'ai eu l'idée du personnage d'Ono Dan, en prenant modèle sur Tatewaki Kuno, alias Julian Storm dans le dessin animé au doublage massacré. Les connaisseurs doivent savoir à quoi s'attendre pour la suite…_

_Enfin, bon, j'espère ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain chapitre._

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire et m'encouragent à la continuer.

**RAR :**

**Yuzu :** Non, non, le teaser à la fin du précédent chapitre n'était pas là pour faire mourir les gens de frustration. Mais comme je tiens à ajouter un petit quelque chose à la fin de chaque chapitre, et qu'il n'y avait pas encore eu de nouveaux personnages qui en avaient besoin, j'ai opté pour un extrait.

**Diony :** Je suis contente que cette fic de Naruto te plaise. Pour répondre à ta question, Shizuka fait peur dans le sens où les catastrophes suivent toujours son arrivée, même si elle s'en sort indemne, ce qui n'est généralement pas le cas de son entourage. Elle en provoque elle-même sans s'en douter. Disons qu'elle est considérée comme un porte-malheur vivant. De plus, elle agit parfois comme une gamine dans certaine situation, et n'est pas méfiante pour deux sous. Bref, une kunoichi peu banale.

**Kikunosuke :** Faire des dessins ? Mais bien sur que je suis d'accord ! Je rêverais de voir mes créations sur papier…Il te suffit juste de me contacter en privé pour développer un peu plus ce projet.

**Mahiro :** Oui, Yume suivant les conseils de Gaï fait peur, mais Lee rencontrant le reste de la famille Hoshino est une perspective encore plus effrayante, tu ne trouves pas ? Et qui risque fort de se réaliser tôt où tard…Je suis contente que le teaser t'ait plus. Mais il faut bien captiver l'attention du lecteur si on veut que l'histoire marche.

**Onalurca :** Aoi est le petit chéri de tout le monde. Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura du yaoi. J'ai bien deux ou trois idée de couples, mais pour l'instant je préfère l'intrigue –si on peut considéré cette histoire comme une intrigue – aux relations sentimentales. Mais disons que Aoi, Sasuke, et peut-être quelques autres personnages n'ont pas fini de se poser des questions sur le sujet.

**Tsukiena :** Eh non, ce n'était pas l'équipe 7, et ce pour une bonne raison. Je tiens à faire entrer en scène tous les aspirants déjà rencontrés dans Naruto, et les inclures au fur et à mesure. De plus, comme l'histoire est avant tout centrée sur des OC, c'est plus logique de ne pas toujours donner le rôle principal à l'équipe de Kakashi…même si on risque de les revoir très bientôt, surtout que l'équipe 13 n'a pas encore rencontré Naruto.

**Sakoni :** Oh, mon meilleur chapitre, selon toi ? Ben attend la suite, et tu verras que je peux faire encore mieux. Enfin, j'espère. Merci aussi pour tes reviews pour mes fics sur Full Metal Alchemist. Elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.

**Luinil Azuretoile :** Non, Neji a plus ou moins bien assimilé la leçon, mais il a une réputation à maintenir. Et puis, comment je ferais pour créer des situations conflictuelles sans un grand ténébreux dans l'équipe, moi ? Gaï et Shizuka…Pour être tout à fait franche, moi aussi j'ai été légèrement horrifiée par ma propre imagination. Le pire s'est d'avoir exactement la scène en tête…En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité à cette histoire.

**Wilam :** Merci pour la review. Je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir une aussi longtemps après la parution du chapitre, alors imagine ma surprise. En tout cas, ravie de voir que cette histoire ait conquit un fan de plus.

**Bonus : Fiche d'identité**

**Kino Koma** (Kino : de bois Koma : petit démon)

Cheveux : Châtain clair, bouclés

Yeux : violets

Age : 9 ans

Taille : 1m 18

Poids : 34 kg

Groupe Sanguin : AB

Anniversaire : 2 Juillet

Statut : Jounin

Techniques : Toutes les techniques de base et une pléiade de techniques secrètes basées sur la discrétion. Il est inoffensif au corps à corps mais possède de bonnes facultés au tir.

Description : Koma est un orphelin, qui aurait soit disant hérité des formidables capacités de ses deux parents. C'est un très bon ninja, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de collecter des informations. Mis contre son gré à la tête d'une équipe d'adolescents, il a bien du mal à les gérer, surtout Ono Dan.

Famille : Inconnue

Mission :

A : 61

B : 201

C : 487

D : 0


	10. L'Art Du Zen

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Humour. Tout le monde réfléchit (si, si ! C'est possible !), Dan continue ses avances, Sasuke continue de déguster, les cousines Suiteki discutent garçons, Shikamaru risque des ennuis, et Neji et Aoi ont d'intéressantes conversations nocturnes…Neji ? Respire, vieux !

Disclaimer : Si Naruto était à moi, je n'écrirais pas de fanfictions. Et si c'était le cas, Shizuka, Aoi, Masaru et Yume feraient parti de l'histoire…

**Chapitre 9 : L'Art Du Zen**

La fin du voyage s'était déroulée dans une humeur…dangereuse, aurait-on pu dire. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, aurait remarqué l'observateur anonyme. Cela dépendait des moments et, surtout, des personnes.

En fait, elle changeait toutes les deux minutes. Les derniers kilomètres jusqu'au village avaient été éreintants. En effet, Ono Dan, toujours perdu dans son délire selon lequel il avait découvert un ange et une déesse complètement folle de lui, n'avait cessé de réclamer un baiser soit à Yume, qui avait répondu à grand enchaînement de prises dignes d'un catcheur, soit à Aoi qui, ayant emprunté des kunai à Tenten, n'hésitait pas à en lancer sur l'inopportun, non sans maudire le sort qui l'avait fait ressembler à ses congénères féminins.

La dite Tenten suivait avec un œil rond les tentatives de drague éhontées du bretteur sur la personne de leur cadet, sans pour autant se mêler de l'affaire. S'il sautait ainsi sur toutes les femmes, elle préférait largement qu'il l'ignore. Et, en désespoir de cause, elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Neji. Elle vit un nouveau kunai passer à ras du crâne du ninja d'Iwa, et elle soupira. A ce rythme, Aoi allait finir par tous les utiliser. Enfin, du moment qu'il lui en rachetait d'autres, elle n'avait rien à dire.

Masaru, de son côté, observait ses deux coéquipiers avec un formidable sourire. Non pas qu'il eut souhaité qu'une telle chose arrive à Aoi, non, il l'aimait bien, mais le fait que Yume soit plus occupée à corriger le ninja d'Iwa nommé Dan lui permettait de jouir d'un certain repos. Il n'était plus le cobaye numéro un des techniques de taïjutsu de la brune, quelqu'un d'autre subissait, et sans se plaindre, encore ! En second lieu, elle ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser les informations découvertes sur le fait qu'il soit atteint de vertige afin de le taquiner, ce qui était encore plus réjouissant. Avec un peu de chance, elle finirait même par les oublier…

Gaï suivait des yeux sa nouvelle élève, évaluant ses connaissances en matière de taïjutsu, et songeant déjà aux techniques à mettre en pratique pour la faire progresser plus avant. Un fait lui apparut clairement en la voyant frapper : elle ne pouvait pas suivre le même entraînement que Lee, pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Oh, elle avait de bonnes bases, remarqua-t-il en voyant Yume envoyer un coup de genou dans le ventre de Dan, trois fois de suite, avant de devoir reposer la jambe pour ne pas être déséquilibrée, mais elle manquait de style. Ses attaques exprimaient une force brute mais c'était peut-être seulement du à son humeur du moment. Elle ne manquait pas de souplesse et de rapidité, ce qui était un bon point. Peut-être devrait-il augmenter son endurance en lui faisant porter des poids ? Il devait avoir la vieille paire de départ de Lee quelque part chez lui…

Shizuka, elle, tergiversait mentalement sur la nécessité d'intervenir. D'un certain point de vue, il était inconvenant d'être ainsi poursuivi par un fou. Mais, d'un autre côté, peut-être que Yume pourrait faire des progrès en matière de socialisation. Aoi, par contre, était un autre problème. Le petit semblait très mal prendre la chose et elle ne le blâmait pas. Malgré tous les déboires qu'elle avait traversé, elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de cas. Heureusement pour sa santé mentale. Et puis, elle savait que Shushiro ou même Haruko aurait déjà tué l'inopportun.

Lee suivait des yeux les tentatives infructueuse du genin de Iwa pour '_toux discrète'_ séduire les élues de son cœur. Elles lui rappelaient vaguement ses propres tentatives pour approcher Sakura-chan. **Très** vaguement. Lui n'avait jamais poussé l'audace jusqu'à tenter de toucher la poitrine de sa bien-aimée. Et la dite bien-aimée ne l'avait jamais fait passer par-dessus son épaule en lui tordant le bras avec la nette intention de le réduire en miette. Il cligna des yeux. Dan devait faire au moins vingt centimètres de plus que Yume et elle l'avait soulevé comme une plume. Il siffla discrètement. Sa nouvelle coéquipière avait une sacrée poigne. Et, selon ses dires, sa mère et son père étaient encore plus forts…Une flamme ardente apparut dans son regard. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il rencontre ces gens ! Avec leur aide, il pourrait peut-être enfin vaincre son rival éternel, Neji ! Et Naruto, aussi…Et puis Sasuke…Enfin, une longue liste de noms se bousculait dans son crâne.

Son regard glissa sur Aoi qui, tant bien que mal, avait réussi à planter un kunai dans la main de Dan, sans que cela semble déranger le concerné. En fait, à part une vague larme au coin de l'œil et une tirade enflammée sur le fait qu'Aoi n'avait pas à craindre les élans de son cœur et pouvait se laisser aller à sa passion, il semblait assez indifférent à sa nouvelle blessure.

Quant à Aoi…

Le blond avait l'air hargneux. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout au petit ange rayonnant de beauté et de douceur que Lee avait aperçu pour la première fois dans le bureau de l'Hokage, et qu'il avait côtoyé au cours de ce voyage. Et la métamorphose avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Est-ce que toutes les beautés du monde avaient l'air si terrifiantes lorsqu'elles étaient en colère ? Sakura, Ino, Aoi,…même Tenten, tiens, avaient l'air de devenir une toute autre personne quand elles étaient énervées. La schizophrénie sévissait-elle chez les ninjas ? Ah bien y réfléchir, Kakashi était louche…

Mais Dan poussait les choses à un tout autre niveau. Il se demanda vaguement ce qui pourrait bien arriver aux filles et à Aoi si jamais le genin dérangé continuait ses assauts passionnés. Une idée le frappa de plein fouet, tellement réaliste qu'il pâlit un peu. Il secoua la tête et serra les poings. Si les choses continuaient à déraper de cette façon, il allait faire un malheur.

Les jumeaux suivaient des yeux chaque tentative de leur camarade, pariant sur le temps qu'il mettrait à chaque fois avant de se faire éjecter par ses « _dulcinées._ » C'était une petite habitude qu'ils avaient développée avec un cercle restreint de la catégorie mâle. Heureusement pour eux : si jamais une de leur condisciple de l'académie avait appris la chose, ils seraient déjà morts. Néanmoins, l'éventualité était faible, et les jumeaux prudents. Iwao calculait déjà tous les profits qu'il pouvait tirer de la situation. Sato, plus réaliste, songeait pour sa part aux speechs enflammés que leur équipe ne manquerait pas de supporter une fois de retour au village. Ils avaient, chacun à leur façon, presque pitié des étrangers. Les pauvres allaient vivre un séjour inoubliable. Il espéra seulement que, comme Koma-sensei l'avait ordonné, Dan avait finalement fini par jeter sa tenue d'homme-grenouille. Un seul scandale au bain publique leur avait suffit, merci.

Kino Koma, assis à côté de Kobayashi-san dans la charrette, secoua la tête avec lassitude. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait seulement neuf ans que ses supérieurs n'allaient pas exiger un rapport de sa part. Et il en avait mal au crâne rien qu'à y penser. Si jamais il découvrait qui était le petit imbécile qui avait autorisé le passage de Ono Dan en tant que ninja, il le tuerait. La position des parents (à savoir les plus gros entrepreneurs d'Iwa no Kuni, et de lignage noble, s'il vous plaît) n'excusait ni ne permettait pas tout. Il y avait tout de même des limites à ne pas franchir. Mais bon, en jounin obéissant, on s'attendait à ce qu'il subisse et ferme sa…bouche. Ce qu'il faisait. Pour l'instant. Enfin, peut-être qu'avec l'arrivée des ninjas étrangers, il aurait droit à quelques jours de repos. Il avait justement un album de coloriages à terminer…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A Konoha, durant le périple fatidique, les choses allaient de mal en pis pour un dénommé Uchiha Sasuke.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, fissurant le mur tout autour du chambrant. Trois jours. Trois jours qu'une personne inconnue venait chez lui, durant son absence, mettre son appartement sans dessus dessous.

Une chose était claire, ce n'était pas Naruto. Le blond avait nié toute responsabilité dans cette affaire. Eh ! Il était pur et innocent, selon ses dires ! Il n'avait même pas su ce que Sasuke lui reprochait avant que ce dernier ne tente de lui envoyer un chidori ! Ce à quoi il avait répliqué en tentant un rasengan…

Sans l'intervention de Kakashi et de Sakura, les dégâts auraient pu être considérables…Sasuke avait d'ailleurs haussé les sourcils en voyant la kunoichi aux cheveux roses se mettre à hurler, non pas sur Naruto, mais bel et bien sur lui. Naruto avait eu sa part, lui aussi, mais quand même…Sakura…

C'est drôle comme elle paraissait à cran en ce moment. Et les cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient qu'elle ne devait pas beaucoup dormir…Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment son problème. Mais si cela interférait avec l'entraînement ou les missions, il prendrait l'affaire en main. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps dans ses activités.

En parlant de perte de temps…

S'il découvrait qui avait saboté la plomberie de l'appartement, il ferait un malheur. Descendant des Uchiha ou pas descendant des Uchiha, il n'y avait pas moyen de trouver un plombier avec une seule minute de libre à Konoha. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Râlant pour la forme, il prit une serpillière et commença à éponger consciencieusement l'inondation qui avait noyé le tapis du salon, une partie de la cuisine et la salle de bain. Oh oui, le coupable ne perdait rien pour attendre. Et quand il l'aurait eu, il lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce…

Akane l'observa stoïquement au travers de son miroir aqueux, confortablement installée dans sa chambre dans le manoir des Suiteki. C'était un objet qu'elle avait fabriqué elle-même, selon les explications de sa mère et de sa regrettée tante. Elle pouvait voir ce qu'elle désirait grâce à lui, pour peu qu'il y ait une source d'eau assez étendue non loin. Pratique quand vous vouliez vous cacher ou récolter des informations.

Elle reposa le miroir sur une table et s'étira longuement, un sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke était beaucoup plus amusant à énerver qu'Aoi. Son petit frère était un garçon quelque peu timide et trop poli pour son propre bien. Cela avait son charme de le taquiner, mais ses réactions étaient devenues trop prévisibles. Alors que, en s'en prenant à un Uchiha, à Uchiha Sasuke en plus, elle cassait un mythe. Qui aurait cru que le brun possédait des caleçons longs avec des ours et des cœurs ?

**-**Akane ? Je peux te parler une seconde ?

La jeune fille releva la tête, seulement pour croiser le regard de sa cousine Yukie. D'un geste de la tête, elle l'invita à s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Les deux filles restèrent silencieuses un long moment. Finalement, Akane finit par se remettre en position assise et se mit à engager la conversation.

**-**Alors ? Quel est le problème ?

**-**Eh bien…J'ai rencontré un garçon…

**-**Oh ! Une nouvelle histoire de cœur ! Attends, attends, faut que je sorte mon magnéto, s'exclama Akane en bondissant hors du lit et en se mettant à fouiller frénétiquement les tiroirs. Pour une fois que tu nous ramènes un homme à la maison ! Alors, vous en êtes à quel stade, pour l'instant ? Vous avez dépassé le stade des baiser langoureux ou vous en êtes toujours à celui des regards torves et de la main dans la main aux rendez-vous ?

**-**Akane ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, s'indigna Yukie, rougissante ! C'est un ami, rien de plus ! Et c'est quoi, cette autre histoire de cœur dont tu parlais ?

Akane eut un sourire nerveux. Si quelqu'un s'apercevait qu'elle utilisait les techniques familiales à outrance pour empoisonner la vie des gens, elle était bonne pour être consignée à vie dans sa chambre après avoir eu droit aux sempiternels sermons patriarcaux. Même si elle le faisait pour son petit frère adoré. Bon, d'accord, le petit frère en question n'avait rien demandé et Akane avait agit un peu à la hâte, mais c'était amusant de voir les réactions du petit Uchiha…

**-**Rien d'important, finit-elle par dire. Alors, c'est qui ce garçon, s'enquit-elle pour détourner la conversation ?

**-**…Un jounin, finit par dire Yukie en soupirant. Mais il est beaucoup plus jeune que moi, il ne doit pas avoir plus de quatorze quinze ans et il est déjà pris, finit-elle, dépitée.

**-**Ouch ! Ca, c'est le truc classique en amour, dit Akane en secouant la tête. Je suppose que tu attends quelque chose de moi, non ? Du genre : lui casser la tête pour qu'il accepte de sortir avec toi ? Parce que je te préviens, ce n'est pas ma catégorie…

**-**Non, non, pas du tout, s'exclama Yukie ! Je voudrais seulement…que tu m'aides à me faire remarquer auprès de lui. Peut-être que…peut-être que j'aurais une chance, si je l'approches, d'au moins lui dire ce que je ressens.

**-**Les romantiques, y a rien de pire, soupira Akane. Et il s'appelle comment, ton Roméo ? Parce que t'aider, je veux bien, mais si je n'ai pas le genre du spécimen chassé, je suis incapable de t'aider.

**-**Il…il s'appelle…

Loin de là, dans une boutique de vêtements, un pauvre jounin aux cheveux bruns noués en queue de cheval et ployant presque sous une montagne de sacs, éternua. Une jeune fille blonde sortit de la cabine d'essayage, moulée dans un ensemble crème qu'elle examina d'un air critique.

**-**Shikamaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

**-**Mouais, c'est joli. Ca te va très bien…

**-**Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Cette tenue ne me va pas du tout au teint ! Allez, j'essaye l'autre !

Shikamaru soupira. Mais dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourré ?

La prochaine fois qu'elle lui demanderait de l'accompagner faire du shopping, il refuserait. Et si elle insistait, menaces à l'appui, il demanderait à être muté quelque part, loin, très loin, où les boutiques en période de soldes n'existaient pas…

On pouvait toujours rêver, non ?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment sur Iwagakure, mais pourtant, Hyuga Neji ne dormait pas. Allongé sur son matelas, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il fixait pensivement le plafond. Bien entendu, il savait qu'il avait besoin de repos, mais le sommeil ne se décidait pas à venir.

Il jeta un regard en coin aux autres occupants de la chambre. Maito Gaï ronflait. Neji grimaça. C'était une chose qu'il aurait voulu éviter d'apprendre sur son Sensei. Non loin de lui, Lee semblait pris dans une lutte acharnée avec ses couvertures. Quant à leur cadet, le dénommé Kamiya Masaru, il dormait si profondément que Neji doutait qu'une explosion puisse le réveiller. L'hypothèse aurait été tentante à vérifier mais il ne tenait aucun grief personnel contre le jeune garçon. En revanche, son amie brune, par contre…

Il se demanda comment se portaient les filles et Aoi. Il eut un petit sourire. Pauvre Aoi. Encore et toujours pris pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Mais il n'avait pas protesté outre mesure lorsqu'on l'avait assigné à résidence avec les femmes. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait plus en confiance avec Shizuka-sensei et Yume pour veiller sur son sommeil ? Non qu'il le blâmait. Yume avait un caractère peu facile et probablement paranoïaque.

Shizuka…là, c'était un grand mystère. Neji secoua la tête pour éviter de se pencher sur ce problème. Cependant, il se souviendrait longtemps du hurlement d'agonie qui avait retentit dans les couloirs de l'hôtel quelques heures plus tôt. S'étant précipités dans la chambre des filles – dont, avait-il noté au passage, la porte avait était arrachée violement – lui et ses coéquipiers mâles avaient découvert Shizuka en larmes sur son matelas parce qu'elle avait oublié son Usa-sama.

Atterrant ! Les conséquences s'étaient faites sentir à court terme, cependant. Quand Dan, n'ayant visiblement pas écouté les conseils de son professeur comme de quoi il se devait de laisser les nouveaux arrivants en paix, s'était présenté à la porte de la chambre, un coup de poing rageur l'avait propulsé à travers le mur.

En laissant une silhouette humaine.

Neji ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette histoire. D'un côté, elle lui avait prouvé que Tatsumaki Shizuka était encore plus gamine qu'il ne le croyait. De l'autre, sa récente démonstration de force montrait qu'elle n'avait certainement pas usurpé son titre de jounin de Konoha et qu'elle pouvait veiller sur ses élèves. Aoi était dans de bonnes mains. Etranges, certes, mais compétentes.

Néanmoins, Neji n'était pas tranquille pour lui. Ce type, ce…Ono Dan, n'abandonnait pas ses déclarations enflammées à l'adresse de Yume et de l'androgyne blond. Tenten y avait également eu droit, s'étant, malheureusement, trop rapprochée de Aoi pour lui donner d'autres armes. Résultats : Ono Dan l'appelait maintenant la '_Princesse Divine'_ et avait une fois de plus tenté sa chance. Et, malgré les diverses prises de taïjutsu, les lancés de kunai à 1 millimètre de sa personne et les quelques jutsu utilisés pour le tenir à distance, il ne se décourageait pas. Au moins, il avait cessé de les attaquer à tout instant. Point positif ? Neji en doutait fortement.

Un petit bruit rompit le confortable silence, et Neji fronça les sourcils. Une latte de parquet craqua dans le couloir. Une forme sombre se dessina sur le mur alors qu'une chandelle faisait son apparition près de la porte, laissée ouverte pour la nuit.

Une silhouette menue entra dans leur chambre. Instantanément, Neji porta la main au kunai qu'il gardait sous son oreiller. Déformation professionnelle. Il serra les dents. Il aurait du se douter que les ninjas de Iwa tenteraient quelque chose contre eux. Peut importaient les supposés traités de paix, il était futile de croire qu'on laisserait vivre des ninjas ennemis dans ses propres murs, en dehors des périodes d'examens, bien entendu.

La silhouette sembla hésiter un moment avant d'entrer. Elle tournait la tête à droite et à gauche, presque craintivement. Aussi silencieusement qu'elle le put, elle s'approcha de Neji et s'agenouilla près de lui. Aussitôt, le membre de la bunke se redressa et plaça le kunai le long de la gorge de l'intrus. Intrus qui, pas surpris du tout par la manœuvre, approcha la chandelle de son visage, avant le la poser au sol.

Le visage baigné de larmes de Suiteki Aoi lui apparut alors en pleine lumière. Sans laisser à Neji le temps de réagir, il se jeta dans ses bras en gémissant et enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de son senpai.

**-**Neji-kun, je t'en supplie, aide-moi ! J'en peux plus ! Je vais craquer !

Neji cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Et, mû par un réflexe, resserra ses bras autour de la forme frêle. Allons, bon, qu'est-ce qui arrivait au jeune garçon ? Peu habitué à de telles démonstrations, même lorsqu'elles venaient du blond, et ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire, il opta pour les quelques mots gentils que sa mère lui disait lorsqu'il était encore enfant.

**-**C'est bon, Aoi, c'est bon, je suis là…

**-**Je veux mourir, sanglota Aoi ! C'est intenable !

**-**Aoi, ne dis pas de bêtises ! Et baisse la voix, tu vas les réveiller, ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête le reste des garçons, toujours profondément endormis. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'ils te voient dans cet état ?

Aoi sembla se calmer un peu. Il se décolla de Neji et s'assit en tailleur devant lui. Le jeune Hyuga en fit de même. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela leur arrivait. Depuis sa défaite à l'examen des chunins, quelques années plus tôt, Neji était devenu moins antisociable, même si la différence ne sautait pas aux yeux tout de suite. Mais Aoi avait vite noté le changement. Neji s'était toujours demandé comment.

Les clans Hyuga et Suiteki se connaissaient depuis des années et il était même prévu que Suiteki Murasaki, le frère aîné de Aoi, épouse une jeune fille de la bunke pour lier un peu plus les deux familles. C'était dans ce genre de rencontres que Hyuga Neji avait rencontré pour la première fois le fils cadet des Suiteki, un enfant adorable, qui lui avait fait penser à Hinata d'une certaine manière. Etant les seuls enfants présents, et probablement selon l'idée des adultes, ils avaient sympathisé. Enfin, sympathisé…Neji s'était surtout retenu de lancer un Kaiten sur le môme de cinq ans qui avait pris l'habitude de le suivre partout comme un petit chien. Au bout du compte, il s'y était fait mais non sans mal.

Et, au final, Neji ne regrettait pas cette amitié ténue entre eux. Aoi ne portait de jugement sur personne (ou presque) et faisait de son mieux pour arranger les choses. Neji pouvait s'ouvrir à lui, parfois. Mais, ces derniers temps, l'inverse était devenu plus courant.

**-**Alors ? Quel est ton problème, demanda Neji à voix basse ?

**-**Ma vie entière est un problème, Neji-kun ! Je ressemble trop à une fille, ma sœur se sert de moi comme d'une poupée, ma famille m'ignore, mon Grand-père me méprise, mon Sensei ne comprend rien à mes problèmes, mes coéquipiers sont trop pris par leurs propres querelles pour faire attention à moi, je n'arrive pas à maîtriser nos techniques familiales et je me suis fais embrasser par un autre homme ! Et là-dessus, nous quittons Konoha et tout ça pour qu'un type me harcèle ! Comment veux-tu que je reste calme !

Neji se massa les tempes. Aoi avait parlé à toute vitesse, sans reprendre son souffle, passant à des sujets différents à chaque fois, et le Hyuga avait eu un certain mal à tout déchiffrer. Il soupira. La nuit serait tout sauf reposante.

**-**Pour ta famille, je ne peux rien dire. Tu sais déjà les problèmes qui sévissent dans la mienne…

**-**Malheureusement, constata Aoi. Je suis heureux qu'il n'y ait pas ce genre de système chez nous.

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, Neji continua.

**-**Ton physique…efféminé pourrait faire de toi un très bon espion car on se méfie souvent peu des personnes à l'air fragile. Ta sœur est un problème que tu dois résoudre par toi-même.

**-**Neji, tu connais Akane, toi aussi. Tu sais, comme moi, de quoi elle est capable…

**-**Malheureusement, grogna le jeune Hyuga, se souvenant trop bien des frasques de Suiteki Akane. Concernant ton équipe…J'ai vu ce qu'elle donnait et, franchement, je m'étonne qu'elle marche aussi bien.

**-**Beaucoup de monde le fait. Shizuka-sensei semble avoir une sacrée réputation. Mais le plus ennuyeux, c'est plutôt les relations entre Masaru et Yume. Ils se battent au moindre prétexte.

**-**Et tu joues les états tampons, acheva Neji, pensif.

_C'est un jeu risqué, mais je crois qu'il existe une personne pour remplir ce rôle dans presque toutes les équipes…_songea-t-il.

Aoi soupira et se mit à triturer le bout de sa natte d'un air songeur.

**-**Plus ou moins. Mais, malgré cela, je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde. Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place quand je suis avec eux. Tu dois trouver ça stupide, acheva-t-il avec un sourire tremblant.

Neji haussa les épaules. Aoi était avant tout un émotif et un instinctif, s'il aimait son équipe malgré les innombrables problèmes qu'elle pouvait lui amener, il n'avait rien à dire. Il ne pouvait que prier pour les choses ne se détériore pas d'avantage.

**-**Au fait ?

**-**Oui ?

**-**Qui est le type qui t'a embrassé ? Cela fait plusieurs fois que vous faites référence à cette histoire…

**-**C'est…non, je préfère ne pas le dire.

**-**Aoi, si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas t'aider. Je veux juste savoir si j'aurais besoin de mettre les points sur les « i » avec cette personne quand nous rentrerons.

**-**Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si le problème te concernait…

Neji cligna des yeux, perplexe. Effectivement, de quoi se mêlait-il ? Les histoires du blond ne le concernaient aucunement. Mais…Quelque part au fin fond de son esprit, vivait l'idée que de martyriser le petit Aoi aurait été comme de martyriser Hinata-chan. Quelque chose d'intolérable. Bon, d'accord, Neji n'avait pas de rapports particulièrement amicaux avec sa cousine, et il ne s'était pas gêné autrefois pour l'enfoncer, mais depuis l'examen des chunins, deux ans plus tôt, ils en revenaient à des discussions polies.

Mais il ne pouvait pas l'avouer à Aoi. Aussi, il trouva une explication logique et, selon lui, assez satisfaisante.

**-**Aoi, cette histoire te travaille, cela se voit. Elle pourrait finir par altérer tes capacités sur le terrain et ce n'est définitivement pas quelque chose que je voudrais risquer, expliqua patiemment Neji. Alors, qui ?

**-**…Uchiha Sasuke, finit par murmurer Aoi, au point que Neji l'entendit à peine.

Neji plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour retenir son cri d'horreur et surtout un fou rire consécutif à la révélation. Aoi ne pouvait pas être sérieux, tout de même ? Mais, en le voyant, rouge de honte, les poings serrés, Neji n'eut plus aucun doute ; il était sérieux. Une seule question s'imposa à lui.

**-**Sasuke ? Mais comment… ?

**-**Un accident. Je suis tombé, il m'a rattrapé, j'ai relevé la tête, il a baissé la sienne, et…bon, tu devines la suite, soupira Aoi en faisant un geste de la main.

S'en fut trop pour Neji. Il se laissa tomber en arrière et éclata de rire. Dans son sommeil, Lee gémit, et Masaru se contenta de se retourner. Gaï resta parfaitement immobile. Aoi, fâché, ne prit même pas la peine de baisser le ton.

**-**Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai failli me faire tuer par sa compagne et j'ai reçu plusieurs lettres de menaces lorsque Masaru en a fait part à d'autres personnes. Les Kamis soient remerciés, mon Grand-père s'occupe peu des rumeurs ou de lire mon courrier, sinon, je serais mort. De plus, Akane en a eu vent et elle m'a asticoté à ce sujet ! Elle croit que je suis…

Neji s'arrêta de rire, se rassit, et entreprit de calmer son cadet.

**-**Aoi, si c'était un accident, tu n'as rien à craindre. Ton Grand-père ne peut pas te tuer pour une broutille pareille.

**-**Mais tu ne comprends pas, Neji ! C'était peut-être un accident et j'étais choqué, mais…j'ai aimé ce baiser ! J'ai aimé me faire embrasser par un autre homme !

Neji ouvrit la bouche. La referma. L'ouvrit. La referma. Peine perdue. Il était vraiment à court de paroles. Toute trace de raison ayant déserté les lieux, le cerveau du chuunin se mit sur le mode automatique. Bieennnn. Restons logique. Restons zen. Surtout, ne pas céder à la panique. Récapitulons les faits.

Suiteki Aoi, petit frère et/ou ami non officiel, et il ne tenait pas à ce que cela s'ébruite, avait embrassé Uchiha Sasuke, dernier, ou presque, membre du clan prestigieux des Uchiha. Le même Sasuke qui possédait un fan club composé de furies idolâtres. Ils s'étaient embrassés devant tout le monde. La réaction de Sasuke restait un facteur inconnu mais Aoi se posait des questions sur sa propre sexualité et tout ça alors qu'il venait juste d'atteindre la puberté. Sur ce, il devenait une cible vivante pour toute créature désirant devenir la petite amie officielle du grand ténébreux, ce qui s'était, selon toute vraisemblance, déjà réalisé. Et il devenait également la cible d'attentions non voulues de la part d'un obsédé notoire d'Iwa.

Il comprenait mieux que Aoi soit traumatisé, tiens.

**-**Aoi, ce n'était qu'une expérience, rien de plus. Cela ne veut pas forcément dire que…

**-**Mais je n'ai jamais eu envie d'embrasser une fille avant !

**-**Et alors ? Moi non plus. Pas plus que je n'ai embrassé un garçon. Aoi, tu viens tout juste d'atteindre la puberté, c'est normal que certaines choses te travaillent. Mais surtout, soit reste calme. Un accident ne veut rien dire.

**-**Oh.

**-**Quant à ce type…nous quitterons Iwa no Kuni après-demain, dès que nos réserves seront prêtes et que nous aurons touché notre salaire. Tu n'auras plus à t'en soucier.

**-**Mais il ne veut pas me laisser tranquille ! Yume et Tenten peuvent le maintenir à distance, mais moi…Et je ne peux pas les suivre partout ! Ce serait inconvenant !

**-**Tu as essayé de lui dire que tu étais un homme, s'enquit Neji, lassé ?

Aoi changea de position, soupirant lourdement.

**-**Plusieurs fois. Mais il refuse absolument de m'écouter ! Et je ne compte pas le laisser me tripoter pour qu'il s'en rende compte par lui-même. Ce garçon est une nuisance ! La question soulève des polémiques dans la chambre des filles, tu sais. Yume vote pour l'anéantissement pur et simple de la menace Dan, quitte à déclencher une guerre. Tenten est partagée, elle préférerait un assassinat discret, qui ne porte pas l'attention sur nous, mais vu le genre de la cible, ce serait tout, sauf discret. Quant à Shizuka-sensei…comme elle est assez peu concernée par le problème, mais qu'elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour la santé de ses étudiants, elle m'a dit qu'en cas de problème, elle s'arrangerait pour venger ma vertu.

**-**Très honorable de sa part, dit Neji, sarcastique.

**-**Pitié, n'en rajoute pas, soupira Aoi. Elle est peut-être une personne de bonne compagnie quand il n'y a pas de portes aux alentours et quand elle n'a bu ni alcool ni café, elle peut être un professeur compétent pour peu que ses idées sur la conception de l'enseignement ne soient pas trop loufoques, mais question réconfort, elle est loin d'atteindre le haut du panier.

Neji haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Aoi de parler de cette manière. Soit il était vraiment très fatigué, soit cette histoire de harcèlement moral lui faisait plus d'effets que prévu. Aoi continua à parler, l'air las.

**-**Cependant, elle a décidé d'un plan d'action. D'après Shizuka-sensei, le mieux, pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, serait de le convaincre que je ne suis pas…libre, souffla Aoi.

**-**Libre ?

**-**Comme dans…sortir avec quelqu'un, tenta Aoi ?

**-**C'est bien joli, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'aider, constata le Hyuga.

Aoi eut un étrange sourire.

**-**C'est en partie pour cela que je suis là, Neji-kun. Je voudrais te demander quelque chose…

**-**Je t'écoute.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui hurlait de se carapater d'ici avant de se faire piéger. Aoi eut un sourire timide, celui que Neji avait appris à cataloguer comme le numéro 7 « _Je serais vraiment malheureux si tu refusais, alors s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas non _», et, nota-t-il avec un temps de retard, qu'il affichait son regard « _Je t'en pris, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, ne m'abandonne pas maintenant_ ». L'un des plus terribles de sa gamme. Neji se sentit frissonner malgré lui.

**-**Nous en avons longuement délibéré avec Shizuka-sensei, Yume et Tenten sur les bienfaits, existants ou non, de cette idée. La proposition a été accueillie à la majorité moins une voix et je n'étais pas impliqué dans le vote. Une solution a été décidée pour garantir ma sécurité mais il ne tient qu'à toi qu'elle se réalise. Neji-kun, pourrais-tu…pourrais-tu jouer le rôle de mon petit ami pendant que nous restons ici ? Pour me protéger…

Neji passa par une belle palette de couleur – allant du blanc au vert, en passant par le rouge – avant de s'effondre sur son matelas, complètement inconscient. Aoi secoua la tête et entreprit de le réveiller en lui versant le contenu d'une petite carafe d'eau, laissée à la disposition de la petite équipe sur une table.

Neji pourrait s'évanouir une fois qu'il aurait dit oui mais pas avant.

Sur son lit, Gaï, qui avait le sommeil moins lourd que n'auraient voulu le croire les deux garçons, sourit. Enfin, il n'avait entendu que la fin de la discussion, à savoir la dernière phrase prononcée par Aoi, mais il en tirait ses propres conclusions. La fleur de la jeunesse était entrain de s'épanouir. Neji devenait un véritable homme malgré ses préférences douteuses.

Et il était de son devoir en tant que mentor de faire en sorte que cet amour perdure !

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Un nouveau chapitre ! Enfin !_

_Désolée pour le retard, vraiment, mais je profite des vacances pour m'avancer dans ma traduction de _**La Légende Commence**_ (histoire sur les Samouraïs de l'Eternel, si certains veulent la lire, faites un saut dans la catégorie Ronin Warriors ou consultez mon profile) et bon, le reste des histoires passe un peu au second plan. Enfin, je n'abandonne pas les autres. Le nouveau chapitre de Dans Nos Larmes est prêt, il sera mis en ligne très bientôt. J'espère…_

_Le plan réussira-t-il ? Quelle sera la réaction de Dan devant le 'couple' ? Qu'est-ce qui attend Shikamaru ? Sasuke continuera-t-il à subir les foudres de Akane ? Que réserve encore à nos genins le séjour à Iwa ? Et que comptent faire les professeurs ?_

_Toutes ces réponses (ou presque) au prochain chapitre !_

**RAR :**

Tsukieina : Heureuse de voir que ce chapitre t'a plus. Nous allons voir les membres cette charmante équipe en action individuelle dès le prochain chapitre. Et pas dans le sens habituel du terme…

Luinil Azuretoile : Oui, la petite bande est fun, c'est un fait, et c'est vrai que Koma est trop chou. Des nerfs d'acier, cependant…'rire diabolique', c'est pas encore sûr !

Onalurca : Comment ne pourrait-on pas aimer Aoi ? La seule idée me sidère ! Pauvre petit…si mignon qu'il ne cesse de s'attirer des ennuis. La question du yaoi est à l'étude. Il y aura au moins un couple yaoi dans cette histoire, et peut-être pas celui auquel on pourrait s'attendre…Je verrais avec qui caser Aoi en temps voulu, même si je trouve que, compte tenu de l'âge des persos, on a le temps côté romance.

Sakoni : Ah, Dan, on le type qui me fait marrer tout en me donnant la migraine. Un cas, celui-là…Et le reste de l'équipe ne sera justement pas en reste. J'aime bien tes fics, tu sais, et j'ai même brancher ma petite sœur dessus (Envy est son homonculus favori) !

**Bonus : Fiche d'identité**

**Ono Dan** (Ono : Hache et Dan : Homme)

Cheveux : Bruns, bouclés

Yeux : Noirs

Age : 16 ans

Taille : 1m71

Poids : 67 kg

Groupe Sanguin : AB

Anniversaire : 4 Novembre

Statut : Genin

Techniques : Bretteur confirmé, ne dispose d'aucune aptitude en taïjutsu et en genjutsu. Possède peu de techniques de ninjutsu.

Description : Fils unique d'une riche famille du pays d'Iwa et accepté à l'académie uniquement pour les fonds que ces derniers y ont fourni, Dan est un garçon vivant dans un monde fantaisiste. Il se croit irrésistible mais fait fuir toute personne de sexe féminin qui croise son chemin. Lecteur assidu de 'Icha Icha Paradise', même s'il n'a pas l'âge légal. Il donne des migraines interminables à son professeur, ses coéquipiers et surtout, à ses supérieurs…

Famille : Son père, sa mère (Ono Akagane et Ono Kizuko)

Missions : 

A : 0

B : 0

C : 4

D : 9

_Merci à ceux et celles qui prennent la peine de me laisser une review. Cela m'encourage à continuer et à m'améliorer._

_A bientôt._


	11. Les Feux De La Passion partie 1

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Humour, Traumatisme de personnages, des OC en pagaille, destruction de propriété. Après une journée bien chargée, on aime discuter autour d'une table et devant une bonne tasse de thé. Flash-back à tous les étages et, en vedette, une apparition exceptionnelle du Tsuchikaze !

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Les personnages comme Shizuka, Yume, Aoi, Masaru, Koma, Iwao et Sato sont à moi. J'offre Dan à qui le veut…

**Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Anne-Marie, ma chère petite soeur, qui a fêté ses 13 ans fin août. Avec un peu de retard, bon anniversaire Mimi !**

Merci à Taïsha pour la correction de ce chapitre.

Petite note : _Après m'être essayé au dessin et m'être rendu compte que je n'avais pas vraiment de talent, je lance un appel. Y aurait-il un fanartiste intéressé par l'idée de dessiner Shizuka et la joyeuse bande ? Si oui, contactez moi en privé, et nous en discuterons..._

**Chapitre 10 : Les Feux De La Passion**

**1er Partie**

_Bureaux du Tsuchikaze…_

Le Tsuchikaze avait su, dès l'instant où il avait posé un pied hors du lit ce matin-là, que ce ne serait pas une bonne journée. Mais s'il avait su à quel point il avait eu raison, il se serait lui-même cassé les deux jambes pour ne pas se lever. Il regretta amèrement que son stock d'aspirines soit déjà écoulé car il sentait à nouveau poindre une migraine.

Enfin, en tenant compte des nouvelles, l'aspirine n'aurait pas fait grand-chose.

-…Enfin, Ishiba-san demande 500 000 yens pour la réparation de sa boutique.

-Ishiba-san ? Ce n'est pas le marchand de jouets du quartier nord, demanda un membre du Conseil ?

-Si, Nomizawa-san, répondit le messager en s'inclinant. C'est bien lui.

-Alors, pourquoi demande-t-il des dommages et intérêts ? Cette…fâcheuse histoire a pris place dans le quartier Ouest !

-Euh, une femme et un enfant ont ravagé sa boutique, fit un autre homme en feuilletant rapidement ses documents.

-Laissez-moi deviner, gronda Nomizawa-san, ce sont encore ces diables d'étrangers ? Pourquoi avons-nous accepté de les accueillir dans nos murs, je vous le demande ! Konoha cherche à nous détruire de l'intérieur, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

-En fait, Nomizawa-san, ce n'est pas tout à fait la faute des étrangers, tenta le messager.

-Oui, l'encouragea un autre homme ? De qui est-ce la faute, alors ?

-Et bien, il y avait bien un jounin de Konoha impliqué, mais c'est Kino Koma qui a mené les hostilités en fonçant dans les rayonnages. Ils ont pillé le stock d'animaux en peluches…

-Oh…

Que dire de plus ? Quand le nom de Kino Koma était mentionné, on savait à quoi s'en tenir. Mais le fait qu'il ait entraîné avec lui un adulte responsable – enfin, c'était vite dit, mais ils étaient loin d'avoir toutes pièces du puzzle – était plus qu'alarmant. Mentalement, plusieurs membres du Conseil d'Iwagakure prirent note de parler avec le jeune garçon avant que cela ne se reproduise.

Il y eut un petit silence et puis…

-En définitive, Tsuchikaze-sama, déclara un jounin, les dommages sont minimes et nous aurons la paix pour un moment.

Cette fois, le Tsuchikaze explosa.

-Minimes ? Vous appelez ça minime, vous ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que nous allons devoir dépenser pour réparer les dégâts ? Vous vous rendez compte du nombre de bâtiments détruits ? Et les Ono assiègent mon bureau pour obtenir le nom du ou des responsables de l'état pitoyable dans lequel leur fils chéri leur est revenu !

-Justement, cria quelqu'un ! Songez une seconde : Ono Dan ne sortira pas de l'hôpital avant cinq semaines au moins ! Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous le regrettez, quand même !

Le Tsuchikaze cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Et doucement, un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

-…Touché. On célèbre l'événement comme il se doit ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'offre la tournée générale ! Proclama quelqu'un.

Inutile de dire que les acclamations ne se calmèrent pas avant un long, très long moment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le soir tombait lentement sur Iwagakure.

Deux personnes étaient assises dans un salon de thé, chacun devant une tasse et – dans le cas de l'un – une énorme glace. La première qui semblait être une jeune adolescente, avait de longs cheveux blonds et une bouille d'ange. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'air aussi désespéré et si la personne assise en face d'elle n'avait pas été, selon toutes vraisemblances, un ninja et son petit ami, beaucoup de jeunes gens – et de moins jeunes – auraient tenté leur chance.

Si on tendait l'oreille vers leur table, on aurait été bien surpris de les entendre.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté ?

-Parce que Tatsumaki-sensei…

-Tiens c'est Tatsumaki-sensei, à présent ?

-…et les filles ne t'ont pas lâché jusqu'à ce que tu te rallies à leur point de vue ? Continua la seconde personne sans prendre connaissance de l'interruption.

-Ah, c'est vrai…Mais pourquoi tu as cédé à ma requête, toi ?

-Parce que je ne supportais pas ton regard de chiot battu ? Suggéra son interlocuteur.

-…Sans commentaires.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt la réplique de ton coéquipier ?

-Neji, n'en rajoutes pas. Ce n'est pas toi qui dois te balader dans cette tenue !

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es androgyne et ce n'est pas ma faute non plus si ton professeur à juger qu'une « _jolie robe_ » rendrait les apparences plus crédibles.

Aoi gémit. Oui, une robe. Encore et toujours une robe. Et même pas le droit d'emporter une arme. Shizuka-sensei avait été véhémente sur ce point : pas d'armes planquées sous les vêtements lors d'un rendez-vous amoureux, cela pouvait donner une très mauvaise impression au petit ami. Visiblement, elle avait déjà oublié qu'il ne s'agissait que de cinéma, pas d'un vrai rendez-vous…

_Flash-back._

_Les filles étaient parties prendre un bain, Lee s'entraînait dehors, Gaï dormait toujours et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvaient bien se trouver Neji et Masaru. Il savait que tout était perdu d'avance mais il devait tout de même essayer._

_Il était hors de question qu'il mette une robe !_

_-Sensei, vous ne comptez tout de même pas me faire porter CA !_

_-Mais si. Pourquoi, s'étonna Shizuka en clignant des yeux ?_

_-Mais…mais…mais…c'est indécent ! La jupe est beaucoup trop courte !_

_-Elle ne s'arrête qu'à dix centimètres au-dessus des genoux, indiqua Shizuka en mesurant la longueur de la robe du regard._

_-JUSTEMENT !_

_-Mais, Aoi, contra Shizuka en s'approchant, tu as de si jolies jambes, il serait dommage des les cacher !_

_-Je…C'est quoi ce commentaire sur mes jambes ! Rougit Aoi en songeant à se planquer sous terre._

_-Tu portes tout le temps des shorts, sourit Shizuka, ce n'est pas difficile de s'en apercevoir._

_-Okay, grogna Aoi d'une manière très peu charismatique, à partir de maintenant, ne plus porter que des pantalons._

_-Oh, n'en fait pas toute une histoire. Elle est pourtant très jolie, cette robe. Et elle est verte ! Au moins, tu n'auras pas à porter de rose…_

_-Verte, approuva Aoi d'un signe de tête, mais avec « J'aime Hyuga Neji » brodé en rouge dans le dos. C'est vous qui avez pris cette initiative ?_

_-Oui, sourit Shizuka, fière d'elle. Neji et toi feriez un couple si charmant…_

_-Je ne suis pas gay, clama haut et fort Aoi !_

_-Non, bien sûr que non, le pacifia Shizuka, sur un ton qui disait textuellement : « Mais oui, on y croit. » Mais tu à un rendez-vous avec lui, il faut que tu te fasses belle._

_-Je suis un HOMME ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais mettre cette…cette…chose !_

_-Mais ton soupirant croit que tu es une fille, comme une bonne majorité de la population de ce village qui t'a vu, contra immédiatement la jounin aux cheveux mauves. On ne comprendrait pas qu'une jeune fille ne se fasse pas belle pour un rendez-vous galant avec l'homme qu'elle aime…_

_-Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant ! On ne fait que jouer la comédie !_

_-Peut-être, peut-être, fit Shizuka en faisant un geste de la main, mais l'important c'est de tromper les gens. Et puis, songe à la pauvre femme qui a travaillé si dur toute la nuit pour finir ta robe. Comme elle serait déçue de ne pas te voir la porter…_

_Shizuka avait des larmes dans les yeux. Si on pensait que le regard de chiot battu de Suiteki Aoi était terrifiant, alors on n'avait pas contemplé celui de Tatsumaki Shizuka. Ce regard-là vous faisait reculer d'horreur d'abord, puis fondre en larmes ensuite. Aoi baissa la tête. Il était vaincu._

_Il prit la robe des mains de son professeur et se dirigea vers un paravent érigé dans un coin de la pièce._

_-Très bien, très bien, je la mettrais. Mais il n'y aucun moyen pour que je lui montre le dos, vous m'entendez !_

_-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'avais justement prévu un petit gilet avec de la dentelle qui te plaira beaucoup…_

_De la dentelle ! Rien que ça ! Aoi porta une main à son front, espérant ainsi apaiser la migraine qui venait de s'emparer de lui. Il fit la grimace en songeant à la journée à venir. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce plan mégalo ? Et pourquoi avait-il entraîné Neji-kun là-dedans ?_

_Il commença à retirer sa veste et son tee-shirt et en était au niveau du short quand la voix de Shizuka se fit entendre de l'autre côté du paravent._

_-Ah, au fait, je t'en ai fait une autre avec « J'aime Uchiha Sasuke » ! Juste au cas où les choses ne marcheraient pas avec Neji…_

_Aoi retint à grande peine l'envie de se fracasser le crâne contre un mur. Cette fois, il avait définitivement envie de se pendre…_

_Fin du Flash-back._

Les Kamis soient loués, Neji n'avait toujours pas vu le dos de la fameuse robe. Pour leur santé mentale à tous les deux, cela valait beaucoup mieux.

Après tout, quel était le pourcentage de chances pour que Neji et lui soient homos et tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Pas énorme à son avis, surtout si certaines personnes décidaient d'y mettre le holà…

Mais c'était également valable dans l'autre sens, à bien y réfléchir.

La réaction de Neji devant sa tenue avait été…particulièrement instructive, si on voulait résumer les choses. Kami, quand il y repensait, le rouge lui montait aux joues.

_Flash-back._

_-Allez, Neji, il ne faut pas faire attendre Ao-chan, chantonna Shizuka en le traînant par la main jusqu'à la chambre des filles !_

_Hyuga Neji ne connaissait pas la peur. Hyuga Neji était maître de ses émotions. Hyuga Neji était un petit génie, ce qu'il avait prouvé en apprenant en autodidacte une technique uniquement connue des chefs de clan de la sôke. Hyuga Neji…_

_Etait terrifié. Purement et simplement mort de trouille !_

_-Ao-chan ! Ton petit ami est là ! Claironna Shizuka en poussant la porte de la chambre des filles._

_-Oh, Kami, entendit-il murmurer._

_La première chose que l'adolescent aux yeux blancs remarqua en entrant, ce fut l'absence de Yume et Tenten. La seconde, et bien, ce fut Aoi._

_Le jeune garçon avait les cheveux relâchés et ses boucles blondes, rendues soyeuses par un démêlage quotidien et un nettoyage régulier, reflétaient légèrement le soleil. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, en proie à une nervosité tout aussi grande que celle de son aîné. Si Neji n'avait pas su la vérité, il aurait définitivement pris le blond pour une fille._

_Une exclamation franchit ses lèvres quand il s'aperçut, avec un temps de retard, de la tenue que portait son cadet._

_-Aoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous en robe ?_

_La dite robe était vert pastel, taillée dans un style venu de l'Ouest. Le bustier avait un décolleté arrondi, assez sobre, et ne semblait pas être indécent. La jupe, assez courte nota-t-il, était évasée et garnie d'un rang de dentelles. Un gilet blanc garni de dentelles aux manches couvrait ses épaules._

_-Shisuka-sensei trouvait que ce serait plus crédible si je me mettais en robe…_

_-Hein ?_

_-Exact ! Mes pauvres garçons, vous verrez quand vous serrez plus âgés, sourit Shizuka._

_-On verra quoi ?_

_-Oh, rien de bien important. Alors, Neji-kun, en tant que petit ami de Ao-chan, que penses-tu de sa robe ?_

_-Elle…elle est très jolie, bredouilla Neji, gêné._

_Kami, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Et depuis quand devait-il donner des conseils vestimentaires à un travesti ? D'accord, il allait se promener au bras du dit travesti tout au long de l'après-midi si tout se passait bien, mais quand même…_

_Si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre chez les Hyuga, il était mort._

_-N'est-ce pas, sourit Shizuka ? J'ai moi-même choisi la couleur. Cela lui va très bien au teint, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_-Si…si…C'est ravissant._

_-Neji, murmura Aoi, arrête, c'est déjà assez gênant comme cela sans que tu en rajoutes._

_-Désolé, mais…Whoa._

_-Pitié, ne fais pas de commentaires._

_-Aoi, si j'ai un conseil à te donner vieux, assures-toi que cette histoire ne remonte jamais à Uzumaki Naruto ou tu découvrirais la véritable signification des mots « humiliation » et « souffrance. »_

_-C'est rassurant…_

_-Non, c'est réaliste._

_Durant ce petit échange, Shizuka n'avait cessé de chanter les louanges de la robe de Neji. C'est là qu'intervint un détail dont les deux adolescents auraient très bien pu se passer. Enfin, disons plutôt que l'un ne l'aurait pas avoué à l'autre contre tout l'or du monde…_

_-Et il a même les sous-vêtements assortis, déclara fièrement Shizuka !_

_-SENSEI !_

_-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser porter un boxer avec cette robe, quand même ?_

_Aoi passa au rouge pivoine en l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Comme il affichait déjà une teinte pourpre à cause de la gêne auparavant, la différence n'était notable que pour des yeux exercés. Neji crut qu'il allait étouffer. C'était lui ou la température avait grimpé en flèche dans cette pièce ?_

_-Tu veux que je te montre, Neji-kun, demanda Shizuka en agrippant le bas de la robe d'Aoi ?_

_-NON, SURTOUT PAS, hurlèrent les deux garçons !_

_-Je plaisantais, je plaisantais…Oh là là, ces jeunes, ils ne savent même plus reconnaître une plaisanterie quand ils en entendent une !_

_A ce stade, Aoi pressait avec force sa courte robe contre ses jambes, sans s'arrêter de murmurer des menaces de mort à l'encontre de son professeur. Plutôt normal, après tout. Neji décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la situation une bonne fois pour toute. Soupirant pour la forme, il prit la main d'Aoi dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers la porte._

_-Nous partons dès maintenant, cela nous donnera le temps de visiter la ville._

_-D'accord, surtout, ne rentrez pas trop tard ; sinon, il faudra que j'en réfère à vos parents, fit Shizuka, un point sur la hanche et un doigt tendu vers les deux garçons…Oou plutôt le ninja et le travesti._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, marmonna Neji entre ses dents._

_Comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, ce qui était certainement le cas, Shizuka continua sur sa lancée._

_-On repart dès demain, alors profitez bien de votre journée. Ah, et hors de question de passer la nuit ensemble tant que vous ne serez pas mariés. Amusez-vous bien, les enfants !_

_Aoi grinça des dents et Neji tenta de retrouver une respiration normale et, surtout, de ne pas regarder trop fixement sa comp…son compagnon ! Kami, c'était une vraie torture. Ca, pour s'amuser, ils allaient s'amuser…_

_Fin du Flash-Back._

-Tu penses qu'elle avait dit ça pour plaisanter, s'enquit Neji en commandant une nouvelle fournée de biscuits ?

-Probablement. Elle devait vouloir faire plus authentique, assura Aoi en reprenant du thé.

-Oui, on va dire ça…

Quatre tables plus loin se trouvait un second couple, de loin le plus normal de tous, si ce n'était pour les bandeaux de ninja portant l'insigne de Konoha noués à leurs ceintures. Le garçon avait une coupe au bol et des sourcils incroyablement épais. La fille avait des cheveux bruns.

-Ca a été une longue journée, soupira Lee en buvant son thé.

-A qui la faute, grinça-t-elle ?

Lee préféra éluder la question. Il savait très bien où elle voulait en venir.

-Tu as bien vu que Neji pouvait prendre soin de lui. Et de Aoi, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un temps.

-Oui, oui, je n'avais aucun doute à ce sujet, répondit vaguement Tenten en soupirant.

-Pourquoi as-tu insisté pour qu'on les suive ? Ils s'en sont très bien tirés sans nous…Mon éternel rival a réglé son compte à cette larve en quelques secondes !

-Lee ! Sois sérieux deux minutes !

-Mais…

Une lueur agressive brûla dans les yeux de la kunoichi et Lee déglutit péniblement. Tenten ne se mettait habituellement jamais dans cet état et cela lui faisait peur. Avec raison.

-Lee, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est TOI qui les as mis dans les problèmes ! C'est à cause de TOI que Dan s'est mis à leur poursuite !

Lee rentra la tête dans les épaules. Autant pour lui. Mais s'il avait su, il n'aurait rien fait.

_Flash-back._

_Ce fut une main le saisissant par le col qui le tira de son sommeil. Après le déjeuner, Gaï-sensei et lui avaient choisi de faire une petite sieste digestive. Entre ce moment et celui de son réveil, c'était le trou noir. Pour anecdote, quoiqu'on en dise, se retrouver face à face dès le réveil avec Ono Dan pouvait donner des cauchemars à n'importe qui et Lee n'y ferait pas exception._

_Le dit Ono Dan ne paraissait pas content. En fait, il paraissait plutôt en colère._

_-Où sont-elles ?_

_-Agru ?_

_A ce stade, Lee n'était pas encore bien réveillé. Ce qu'il pouvait dire n'était pas très articulé. Dan commença à le secouer. Cela agaça très légèrement l'élève de Gaï._

_-Je suis venu voir ma déesse nattée, mon ange guerrier et ma céleste princesse ! Où sont-elles, mécréant ? Où les as-tu cachée ?_

_-Hum…ch'ais pas, fit Lee en baillant._

_-Parles, manant !_

_Une larme roula au coin de son œil. Attendez un peu qu'il soit un peu plus réveillé, tiens, et il allait faire regretter à ce petit imbécile de l'avoir déranger. Ou peut-être pas, songea-t-il brusquement en repérant la lame nue du katana qui pendait à la ceinture de Dan._

_-J'vous répondrais quand vous m'lâcherez, fit Lee en baillant à nouveau. Mince, ce qu'il avait sommeil…._

_-Réponds maintenant ou il t'en cuira !_

_-Yume doit être en ville, réussit-il à articuler. J'sais pas où est Tenten…_

_-Qui cela ?_

_-Votre princesse et votre ange…vous cherchent peut-être…_

_-Ah, mes amours, je vous retrouverais bientôt, je vous en fais le serment ! Mais…Où se trouve la déesse blonde ? N'est-elle pas avec les autres ?_

_Lee dut réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se souvenir. Aoi était avec Neji, il en était certain, même s'il ne savait plus trop pourquoi._

_-Oh, Aoi…avec Neji, doivent passer un bon moment._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Ben…Neji et Aoi avaient rendez-vous ensemble…_

_-Qui diantre sont là ces gens ?_

_-Neji, c'est celui avec des yeux blancs, et Aoi…c'est votre quoi déjà ? Ah oui, votre déesse machinchose…_

_-QUOI ! Ce vile scélérat l'a ensorcelé et emmené avec lui ! Je ne permettrais pas un tel outrage ! Tenez bon ma déesse ! Votre chevalier vole à votre secours !_

_Dans la seconde suivante, il avait lâché Lee qui retomba sur son matelas et avait disparu, non sans avoir défoncé la porte. Lee cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, avant de se rallonger confortablement sur son futon et de se rendormir aussi sec. Du moment que le maboul le laissait en paix, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes._

_Pas une seule seconde, l'absence de son maître ne lui effleura l'esprit._

_Flash-back._

-C'est quand même pas normal que j'aie dormi comme cela…

-Ah ouais ? Tu aurais été drogué, railla Tenten ? Un grand ninja comme toi ?

-C'est une possibilité, tenta faiblement Lee.

Mais il n'était pas dupe ; quoiqu'il put faire ou dire, il était déjà estampillé coupable aux yeux de sa coéquipière. Surtout que…

-Et je ne te parle même pas du mal qu'on a eu à s'en débarrasser par la suite !

-Uniquement parce qu'il nous croyait à la solde du « vil sorcier qui avait envoûté sa déesse », soupira Lee. Honnêtement, Neji n'est pas du genre à recourir à la sorcellerie. Je me demande ce qui lui a mis cette idée en tête.

-C'est un fou, lâcha Tenten, et les fous raisonnent de manière complètement imprévisible.

-On peut dire la même chose de la quasi-totalité des ninjas, fit Lee.

-Naruto en serait le parfait exemple, sourit Tenten.

Les deux équipiers échangèrent un rire, l'ambiance à leur table étant redevenue plus chaleureuse.

-Tu as quand même eu beaucoup de chances qu'il ne t'aie pas reconnu, remarqua Lee au bout d'un moment.

-Ce type est tellement débile qu'il ne sait pas faire la différence entre un garçon et une fille, il nous l'a bien prouvé avec Aoi, dit Tenten en haussant les épaules. Il suffisait juste que je trouve une tenue appropriée et le tour était joué.

Lee hocha la tête. Ce type avait sérieusement besoin de lunettes…Et là encore, on ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'il y ait une amélioration.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé ton parchemin d'invocation, finit-il par dire. Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais mise aux senbons comme projectiles.

-C'est nouveau, commenta Tenten. Gaï-sensei m'a fait remarquer qu'il valait mieux que je développe des lancers non mortels au cas où j'aurais à ramener des suspects ou des criminels à faire juger. C'est encore à l'essai.

-En tout cas, c'est efficace, constata Lee. Il ressemblait à une pelote d'épingles…

-Merci. Mais dit-moi, c'était nouveau aussi, ta technique ?

-Oui et non. J'ai vu Yume la pratiquer sur Masaru et je me suis dit…

-Essayons de la copier ? Kami, Lee, tu n'as pas le Sharingan ; inutile de te mettre à épier les mouvements de tes adversaires.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Gaï-sensei m'a recommandé d'observer Yume pour l'aider à progresser et pour renouveler mon style. Comme maintenant, c'est aussi une élève de Maître Gaï…

-Ah, fit simplement Tenten en hochant la tête. Et, est-ce que Yume est au courant de vos manigances ?

-…Non.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Attention, vous jouez à un jeu dangereux, d'autant plus qu'elle est loin d'avoir un caractère facile.

-Je ne vois pas très bien ce qu'elle pourrait nous faire.

-Moi si, grimaça Tenten. Garçon ! Des dorayakis et du thé, s'il vous plaît !

-Tu as encore faim ?

-Pas toi ?

Lee haussa les épaules. Après tout, la facture était réglée cinquante/cinquante, donc il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il relança la conversation.

-Mais quand même…Te couper les cheveux…

-Mmm…un bien petit sacrifice, fit Tenten en jouant avec une de ses, maintenant trop courtes, mèches. Et puis, je pense qu'il était temps que je change de look.

_Flash-back._

_Lee faisait les cents pas devant la porte comme un lion en cage. Elle en avait de bonnes, Tenten ! Suivre Neji et Aoi et s'assurer que Dan ne leur pose pas de problèmes, d'accord, il comprenait l'idée, il acceptait, et surtout, vu qu'il avait involontairement révélé leur « pseudo relation » au malade mental, il ne pouvait pas refuser, ne serait-ce que pour se donner bonne conscience. Mais tout de même…_

_Elle en mettait, du temps ! Finalement, il craqua et entra dans la pièce sans songer à frapper._

_-Tenten ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on…les…suive ?_

_Lee resta sans voix. Tenten se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Ce n'était pas facile à faire, surtout lorsqu'on se retenait d'exploser de rire, mais par respect pour Lee, elle décida de n'en rien laisser paraître. Au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de sourire et de tourner sur elle-même, comme une ballerine._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Lee ? J'ai eu du mal à bien les égaliser, mais le résultat me paraît assez réussi, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_-Mais…mais…mais…Tenten ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ! Et tes vêtements ?_

_-Du calme, Lee. Les cheveux, ça repousse. Et puis, le style vestimentaire…Bah, c'est juste pour passer inaperçu. Quoi ? Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais poser un pied dehors alors qu'il y a ce…ce dingue dans les parages, quand même ? Je sais que sa cible prioritaire est Aoi, mais après tout, on n'est jamais trop prudent._

_-Mais…_

_-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Lee-kun. Est-ce que je ressemble suffisamment à un garçon ?_

_-Je…_

_Lee secoua la tête pour examiner de plus près sa partenaire depuis maintenant près de quatre ans. Cela faisait bizarre de voir Tenten sans ses macarons. Mais c'était encore plus étrange de la voir avec des cheveux légèrement bouclés, retombant un peu sur les yeux, et ne dépassant pas le niveau du cou. Il y avait un autre détail qui clochait…_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta poitrine ?_

_-Je l'ai bandée, fit Tenten en rougissant légèrement. Si je veux pouvoir passer pour un homme, il fallait que je sois plus…plate. Alors, ton avis ?_

_-C'est…bon, je crois._

_Et encore, c'était un euphémisme. S'il n'avait pas été familier des traits de Tenten, il aurait pu s'y laisser prendre. Même après avoir rencontré Yume…_

_Tenten fit craquer ses articulations._

_-Allez, on a perdu assez de temps ! Direction le quartier Ouest !_

_-Mais…Comment sais-tu où aller ?_

_Tenten eut un sourire moqueur._

_-Elémentaire, mon cher Watson. A-t-on avis, qui a préparé l'itinéraire du rendez-vous ? Neji est peut-être un excellent ninja, mais côté romantisme et galanterie, hein…_

_-Mais je croyais que tu étais contre cette idée de rendez-vous ?_

_-Soyons clairs, Lee : j'aime Neji, c'est un fait, mais il est hors de question que je laisse un ninja de Konoha entre les griffes de cet obsédé de Ono. Si cela signifie voir Neji au bras d'un autre…Alors, d'accord, je prends cela comme une mission…Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences, crois-moi._

_Lee avala difficilement sa salive. Si Aoi n'avait pas été aussi mignon et gentil, il était certain que Tenten l'aurait déjà tué…_

_Fin du Flash-back._

-Quand même, couper tes beaux cheveux…Tu es aussi courageuse que ma Sakura-chan !

-Je prendrais cela pour un compliment, sourit Tenten. Au fait, comment marchent les choses avec elle ?

-Ben…J'ai quelques difficultés, avoua Lee, gêné. Elle ne parle toujours que de Sasuke…

-Ca lui passera, le rassura Tenten. Un jour, elle verra quel garçon formidable tu es.

-Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir, au moins ?

-Bien sûr que non.

Mentalement, Tenten ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter un rapide : « En tout cas, je l'espère. »

A la table d'Aoi et Neji, la discussion était toujours très animée. Elle tournait principalement sur leur rencontre inopportune avec Ono Dan…

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il nous tombe dessus aussi vite…

-Nous avons tout de même eut une heure de tranquillité avant qu'il ne nous rentre dedans, observa Neji.

-Pas assez à mon goût, grinça Aoi entre ses dents. Honnêtement, qui aurait cru qu'il réagirait comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, moi…Peut-être toutes les personnes dotées d'un tant soit peu de raison ?

-C'était l'idée de Shizuka-sensei, Neji-kun, observa Aoi.

-Ben justement. Quand même…Toi aussi, tu devais savoir qu'il ne prendrait pas les choses en douceur.

-Mais t'attaquer directement dans la rue, avec tout ces civils innocents autour, franchement…Je me demande pourquoi ils n'ont rien dit, ajouta-t-il songeusement ?

-Pas très difficile à deviner, dit Neji en haussant les épaules. Ils l'ont sur le dos 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7 et probablement 365 jours par an. A la fin, ils doivent s'être fait une raison.

-Hum, oui probablement.

Ce n'était pas ninja qu'aurait dû faire Ono Dan, mais bel et bien acteur. Et encore…

_Flash-back._

_Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de voir le quartier Ouest. C'était, selon le guide touristique, le plus animé de la ville. A vrai dire, c'était aussi le seul quartier moderne et le plus fréquenté. Une foule plus ou moins compacte s'y tassait, ce qui leur laisser l'espoir fou de ne pas croiser Dan. Pas dans l'immédiat, en tout cas. Cependant, c'était inévitable. L'idée même du rendez-vous devait mener à une confrontation avec le fou._

_Mais pour l'instant, c'était bien le dernier des soucis pour Suiteki Aoi et Hyuga Neji. Le premier prenait soin de ne pas lâcher le bras de son compagnon, tout en étant suivi par divers regards masculins dont l'âge des propriétaires oscillait entre douze et quatre-vingt ans, alors que le dit compagnon foudroyait du regard, byakugan à l'appui, les dits propriétaires._

_Inconnus d'eux, car ils ne s'en préoccupaient guère de toute façon, un ou deux firent même une crise cardiaque._

_-Neji-kun ?_

_Neji tourna la tête vers son cadet, s'efforçant de ne surtout pas rougir quand le léger vent qui soufflait remonta un peu plus haut la robe, lui donnant une belle vue sur les cuisses du blond. Oh, Kami, si cela continuait, il allait saigner du nez…_

Mauvaises pensées ! Mauvaises pensées ! Aoi est un garçon, un GARCON ! C'est quasiment ton petit frère, tu te souviens ? Et tu es hétéro !

_Neji tiqua. Ce n'était pas sa voix. S'il n'avait pas su que Yamanaka Ino se trouvait à Konoha, probablement dans un magasin de mode avec Sakura ou Shikamaru en guise de porte-paquets, il aurait pu jurer qu'il était victime d'une contamination mentale causée par leur fichu jutsu familial._

_Finalement, il se mit à penser._

T'es qui toi ?

Ta conscience. Faut bien que je travaille de temps en temps. Et surtout, que je t'empêches de faire une connerie plus grosse que toi…

N'importe quoi ! Je suis tout à fait capable de prendre soin de moi !

C'est toi qui vois, protesta la conscience.

**Moi, je dis que tu devrais l'embrasser direct !**

Allons, bon, en voilà un autre…T'es aussi ma conscience ?

**Non, ta libido. T'es un adolescent sous hormones, c'est normal que je me manifeste !**

C'est ça, c'est ça…N'empêches, si ça continue comme cela, je ne réponds plus de rien. Arg, non !

Mon pauvre vieux, compatit sa conscience. Courage, tu vas y arriver…

_Neji secoua violement la tête. Ca y est, il était devenu fou. Sinon, comment expliquer les hallucinations auditives ? Un mouvement au loin lui fit étrécir les yeux. Bizarre comme ce flash de verre ressemblait à la combinaison de Gaï-sensei…_

_Non, impossible. Qu'est-ce que Gaï viendrait faire dans un endroit pareil ? Pourquoi les suivrait-il, en plus ?_

_-Un problème, Neji-kun ?_

_-Hum ? Oh, rien de bien grave. Il m'avait juste semblé voir…_

_-Voir qui ?_

_-Gaï-sensei. Mais c'est absurde. Il dormait quand on est partis et nous n'avons dit à personne où nous comptions nous rendre._

_-C'est vrai, approuva Aoi en hochant la tête. Cependant…Neji-kun ? J'ai cru voir Masaru…_

_Cela le fit sursauter. Il n'avait rien repéré avec le byakugan. Mais, après tout, il le gardait activé uniquement pour éloigner les gens un peu trop entreprenant avec Aoi…_

_-Hein ? Comment ça ?_

_-Oh, je ne pourrais jurer de rien, mais le bleu n'est pas vraiment une nuance habituelle pour les cheveux, sourit Aoi en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Neji se sentit soudain blasé. Non seulement Shizuka leur faisait vivre l'un des moments les plus embarrassants de leur vie, mais en plus, elle trouvait le moyen de leur adjoindre des chaperons. Sabrez le champagne, la vie était belle, Youhou !_

_Il s'arrêta net dans ses pensées. D'où est-ce que ça sortait ? Il finit par hausser les épaules. Peu importait dans le fond._

_-Nous ferions mieux de partir, indiqua-t-il. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra les semer._

_-Tu y crois franchement, fit Aoi d'un ton morne ?_

_-Non. Mais rien ne coûte d'essayer._

_Ce fut à cet instant que l'enfer commença à se déchaîner._

_Tout d'abord, il y eut l'explosion. Oh, rien de bien méchant, mais suffisamment pour effrayer quelques badauds quelques peu distraits. La fumée faisait très classe. La silhouette en sortant était classique mais bien notée. L'habit de samouraï n'était carrément pas à sa place dans un village de ninja et l'on pouvait décemment se demander où il avait été récupéré. Le katana dégainé en main…était une chose comme une autre._

_Certes, il y avait eu des efforts pour la mise en scène, aussi ridicule soit-elle._

_Mais le speech d'entrée flanquait tout le reste par terre._

_-Vil sorcier ! Moi, Ono Dan, de la noble maison des Ono, pourfendeurs de démons, je te défie ! Je ne laisserais pas tes maléfices corrompre la déesse aux cheveux d'or ! Oh, mon amour, ne crains rien, ton chevalier accourt à ton secours !_

_A ce stade, la goutte de sueur derrière la tête était de rigueur. Quelques passants étouffèrent leur rire par une toux discrète et décidèrent qu'ils devaient absolument se rendre de l'autre côté de la ville pour d'importantes affaires. Instinct de survie oblige._

_-Cette fois, ça y est, il a définitivement grillé un fusible, marmonna Neji en secouant la tête. Et puis, à quoi ça rime de faire un tel cinéma ?_

_Sorcier ! Et puis quoi encore ? Container à démon ? Il y avait des gens qui ne savaient vraiment plus quoi inventer…_

_Aoi se força à se calmer. Surtout, pas de scandale. Il était parfaitement incorrect de s'effondrer en larmes en plein milieu d'une rue surpeuplée. Il était aussi tout à fait inconstant d'étrangler les gens à mains nues jusqu'à leur broyer le cou. De même, hurler haut et fort qu'il appartenait à l'autre côté de la force ne lui semblait pas très indiqué._

_Une idée germa au fin fond de son cerveau mis à mal par l'envie d'homicide._

_Techniquement, il était sensé être une fille. Et une fille de grande lignée, avec cela. Pour ce qu'en disait sa mère, il était indigne d'une jeune fille de bonne famille de rendre les coups elle-même. Sur ce point, elle avait raté l'éducation d'Akane, mais là n'était pas la question._

_Finalement, il leva des yeux très durs vers Neji, qui haussa les sourcils. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir le jour où le jeune Suiteki aurait un regard rempli de haine, de mépris et, surtout, d'envies de meurtres à peine réfrénées._

_-Neji ?_

_-Haï, fit prudemment celui-ci ?_

_-Tu es sensé être mon petit ami, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Eh bien…_

_-Tu es aussi de grande maison, si je ne m'abuse ? Je n'ais donc pas à te dire qu'elle est la politique familiale par rapport aux affronts ?_

_-Aoi, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…_

_-Massacre-moi ça._

_Il insista lourdement sur le ça en désignant Dan d'un geste de la main. Neji se sentit euphorique. Un grand sourire, totalement hors caractère, fendit son visage._

_-Avec plaisir._

_En seconde pensée, voir Hyuga Neji sourire n'avait rien de rassurant…_

_Fin du Flash-back._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Oui, finalement un nouveau chapitre. Pour ma défense, je dirais qu'il a été très long à écrire (une vingtaine de pages sous Word ! Vous étonnez pas que je le coupe en deux) et que des circonstances indépendantes de la volonté de ma béta lectrice ont retardé considérablement sa publication._

_Marrant. A l'origine, c'est un cadeau pour ma petite soeur, mais entre deux, j'ai fêté mes 17 ans, et aujourd'hui, mon grand frère a 24 ans..._

_Bah, à part ça, la vie va son court. J'ai repris les cours, je suis en Terminale, les petits "bips" qui passaient leur temps à m'embêter se sont soit fait virer, soit on dû redoubler dans une autre section, j'ai de bonnes notes, j'ai retrouvé les copains/copines..._

_C'est beau la vie. Par contre, avec tout ça, mes updates se feront un peu plus espacées. Enfin, lecteurs fidèles, je vous dirais que la seconde moitié de ce chapitre est prête, de même que le chapitre suivant de_ Dans Nos Larmes_, le prologue de_ Que Le Meilleur Gagne ! _(voir ma bio pour précisions) et deux chapitres d'une histoire sur Yanagi Ikuko. Bref, si je me décide à updater, vous ne manquerez pas de lecture._

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews, elles m'encouragent à continuer cette histoire avec plus d'ardeur qu'auparavant._

_A bientôt pour de nouveaux chapitres !_


	12. Les Feux De La Passion partie 2

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Général. Fin du récit d'une journée épique, Yume panique, Masaru est méchant, Iwao et Sato bien dans leur peau, Shizuka égale à elle-même et Gaï...ben, que dire de Gaï ?

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto tout comme Shizuka et la joyeuse bande sont ma propriété. Rien de nouveau de ce côté là...

Merci à Taïsha pour la correction de ce chapitre !

**Chapitre 10 : Les Feux De La Passion**

**2e Partie**

-Tu étais obligé d'utiliser ton attaque, là ? Les 64 poings du Hakke ?

-Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré utiliser le Kaiten, mais je me suis dis que l'on risquait d'avoir encore plus de problèmes, avoua Neji.

-Je ne te fais pas de reproches, après tout, c'est lui qui a attaqué en premier. Non, le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il soit tout de même revenu à la charge, pointa Aoi en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de crème glacée, suçant doucement la cuillère pour mieux la savourer.

Neji détourna poliment les yeux. Enfin, poliment…il ne pouvait pas, mais absolument pas fixer Aoi en ce moment. Le petit blond avait une façon de déguster ses aliments qui…Arg, non, mauvaise pensée, mauvaise pensée. Il était hétéro, h é t é r o ! Aoi ne l'intéressait absolument pas !

Il repensa à Dan. Jusqu'à présent, la seule personne qui avait réussi à subir l'enchaînement des 64 poings du Hakke avait été Uzumaki Naruto. Franchement, cela n'augurait rien de bon aux yeux du Hyuga. Mais c'était tout de même étonnant…

_Flash-back._

_-Il a un poul, déclara Aoi en touchant du bout des doigts et avec une certaine appréhension la gorge de Ono Dan._

_Neji sentit un de ses sourcils remonter ostensiblement sur le haut de son crâne. Ono était encore vivant. D'accord, pas en très bon état, mais toujours vivant. Bien. Même si ce type était une parfaite nuisance aussi bien pour ses ennemis que ses alliés, et surtout pour ses concitoyens, il se doutait qu'il aurait à répondre du meurtre devant un tribunal, ce qui ferait mauvais genre. Enfin, il n'aurait pas à en aller jusque là._

_Mais cela ne devait pas s'arrêter là._

_Brusquement, Aoi glapit et se précipita derrière Neji. Ce dernier n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps pour en comprendre la raison. A vrai dire, la raison en question venait de bouger. Une main s'agita, un peu comme celle d'un zombie et un visage couvert de terre se leva vers lui pour le fixer avec haine._

_Dan commença à ramper vers eux. Mentalement, Neji fit la comparaison avec un gros ver, ou une limace. Ces bestioles étaient increvables…_

_Mais ces bestioles étaient muettes, contrairement à Dan. Malheureusement pour lui. Il fallut qu'il ouvre une nouvelle fois la bouche, ce qui allait beaucoup lui coûter._

_-Je n'abandonnerais jamais…ma déesse blonde…à un vulgaire paysan…issu d'une famille de plébéiens comme toi…et tous tes semblables !_

_-Quoi, rugit Neji !_

_-Tu m'as bien entendu ! Un monstre…comme toi…n'a rien à faire…auprès d'une femme aussi belle !_

_Aoi crispa les poings. Oh, comme il aurait voulu hurler à ce type qu'il était un homme. Oui, mais voilà, en robe et au beau milieu d'une rue bondée où les passants regardaient avec un certain intérêt la correction du genin, c'était impossible. Il en mourait de honte. Et les gens se feraient de drôles d'idées…_

_Se tournant vers son soi-disant petit ami, il ne put retenir un cri de stupeur et se recula vivement._

_Une lueur mauvaise brilla dans les yeux blancs du Hyuga. Plébéiens, hein ? Paysan ? Monstre ? D'accord. Oubliez Aoi et le harcèlement moral. L'honneur des Hyuga venait d'être traîné dans la boue et il n'était pas de ceux à laisser une telle offense impunie. Cette fois, il avait des comptes à régler…_

_Fin du Flash-back._

-Tu n'étais peut-être pas obligé de lui écraser les phalanges à coup de talon, remarqua Aoi.

-C'était personnel, trancha Neji. Personne n'insulte les Hyuga sans en payer le prix.

-Ah, ça, vous traiter de plébéiens n'était pas quelque chose de très intelligent à faire, concéda Aoi en souriant.

Il reprit une bouché de crème glacée avant de continuer.

-Méfies-toi, Neji-kun, l'avertit posément Aoi en lui tendant une cuillérée de glace –vanille avec des copeaux d'amande, remarqua le Hyuga – car tu commences vraiment à ressembler à Akane nee-chan.

-Pitié, si c'est le cas, achevez-moi, soupira le Hyuga en se frappant le front contre la table, sous le rire de Aoi.

-Allons, allons, ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ça en a l'air, fit posément Aoi en lui tapotant la main.

-Le pire, souffla Neji, ça a probablement été le coup du baiser.

-Ah, ça, fit placidement Aoi…

-Tu as plutôt l'air de bien le prendre, fit aigrement Neji.

-Neji, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai reçu mon premier baiser d'Uchiha Sasuke, même si c'était involontaire. Je n'en suis plus à ça près, annonça Aoi en agitant une main.

Neji baissa la tête, le rouge aux joues. Tant mieux si le petit blond n'avait pas subi de choc émotionnel intense mais lui en avait eu un. Et le pire, oui, le pire, c'est qu'il en était l'instigateur. Honnêtement, il ne l'avait pas voulu. Très sincèrement, il avait agi sur un coup de tête. Et, au final, il s'en mordait les doigts…

Et ce n'était pas sa faute si ce type l'avait tellement énervé !

_Flash-back._

_Dan était à nouveau dans la poussière avec, cette fois, la main droite en miette et un nez cassé. Neji n'avait pas retenu ses coups. Il avait dû se forcer pour ne pas recourir au Juken, mais il devait avouer que donner des coups sans appui de chakra était étrangement relaxant. C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il savait que sa victime n'allait pas y passer ? Enfin, bref…_

_Froidement, il retourna le genin d'Iwa à coups de pied._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, pauvre fou ? Que tu pouvais me battre ? Retiens ceci : Les Hyuga sont le clan le plus puissant et le plus noble de Konoha ! Personne n'insulte leur honneur sans le payer au prix fort !_

_Il le saisit par le col et le leva à sa hauteur, sans s'apercevoir des yeux curieux de la foule sur eux, ni du petit cri étouffé de Aoi, ni de l'impossibilité de la chose si on comparait leurs tailles et poids respectifs, ni de rien du tout d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était fou de rage contre cet abruti qui les avait persécutés._

_-Ne t'approche plus de moi ! Ne t'approches plus de Tenten et Yume ! Et surtout, ne t'approches plus d'Aoi ou je te tuerais !_

_Sur ce, il lâcha le brun et se tourna vers son compagnon, qui était resté bien tranquille et surtout, pétrifié pendant l'échange. Mais Neji ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il attrapa Aoi par le bras et l'embrassa._

**Yatta**_, hurla une voix que Neji finit par identifier comme étant celle attribuée à sa libido !_

_Il lui fallut une paire de secondes pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Juste le temps que l'information atteigne le cerveau et soit correctement enregistrée. En tout cas, le résultat ne se fit pas attendre._

_Neji fit un bond en arrière, s'essuyant la bouche et rougissant comme une collégienne. Il regarda Aoi et sentit son cœur rater un battement._

_Le blond avait une main portée à ses lèvres. Son teint était blême. Il tremblait. Neji se sentit paniquer, surtout quand il vit des larmes perlaient aux yeux de son cadet._

_-Ne…Neji-kun…Comment…comment as-tu osé prendre avantage de moi comme ça ?_

_Avantage. Avantage. Avantage. Le mot se répétait sous son crâne comme l'écho dans une grotte. Les épaules de Neji flanchèrent. Mais qu'avait-il fait ?_

_Fin du Flash-back._

Neji tiqua en se rappelant ce passage. C'était à la suite de cet incident qu'il avait amené Aoi se détendre au salon de thé. Mais Aoi ne venait-il pas de lui dire clairement qu'il n'avait pas été spécialement choqué ? Mais alors…

-Attends un peu…tu veux dire que tu m'as joué la comédie uniquement pour que je te payes tes consommations !

Aoi eut un sourire gêné et Neji commença à compter mentalement jusqu'à mille pour calmer ses envies de meurtres.

A une autre table, plus loin, il y avait un autre couple en pleine discussion. Celui-là paraissait un peu plus normal. Enfin, pour autant qu'une fille se baladant avec une kodachi à la ceinture et un garçon avec des lunettes noires une casquette rabattue sur le nez puisse être normaux. La raison de leur venue ici était on ne peut plus légitime…même s'ils s'en seraient bien passé.

-Je hais cette tenue…Et je hais encore plus le fait que nous ayons des tenues coordonnées.

-Rassures-toi, tu n'es pas la seule.

-Je veux dire, on va finir par nous prendre pour un couple !

-Je crois qu'il s'agissait de l'idée de Shizuka-sensei quand elle nous a donné les « déguisements. »

-Pour faire plus réaliste, demanda Yume en haussant un sourcil.

-J'espère. Mais vu sa manière de penser, cela pourrait très bien être pour autre chose…

Yume fit la grimace. Masaru se demanda si elle avait vraiment saisi ce que cela impliquait. Mais il n'avait pas menti. Il haïssait les vêtements choisis par leur Sensei. Et il haïssait le hakama…

_Flash-back_

_-Vous voulez qu'on QUOI !_

_-Yume, mes tympans, gémit Masaru en portant une main à son oreille. Cette fois, c'est sûr, j'aurais besoin d'un sonotone pour le restant de mes jours._

_-Masaru, menaça Yume en levant un poing dans sa direction._

_-C'est quoi ton problème ? Les PMS ?_

_BAM !_

_-Yume, soupira Shizuka, on n'assomme pas les gens avec les portes. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à l'aubergiste pour expliquer ta conduite ?_

_-Sensei, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est vous qui avez arraché cette porte de ses gonds, pas moi._

_-Ah, euh…oups ?_

_-Moui, si vous voulez. Alors, pourquoi vous ne vous chargez pas vous-même de les accompagner ?_

_-Désolée, annonça Shizuka en haussant les épaules, mais j'ai promis à Koma-chan de passer la journée avec lui. Il est si seul, le pauvre…_

_-Koma-chan, grogna Masaru qui tâtait la nouvelle bosse sur son crâne ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est un peu vieux pour que vous l'appeliez Koma-chan ?_

_-Mais il est siiiiiiiiiiii mignon !_

_-Question de point de vue, annonça placidement Masaru._

_De son humble avis, un ninja, et particulièrement un jounin, était tout sauf mignon. Surtout quand il faisait partie d'un pays ennemi – ou ex-ennemi selon certains – et avait pour équipe deux rigolos et un obsédé sexuel complètement allumé._

_-Je voudrais avoir un bébé comme lui, soupira rêveusement Shizuka, les yeux pleins d'étoiles._

_Brr, non, ne pas penser à ça, ne pas penser à une Shizuka avec un gros ventre, ne pas penser à Gaï comme futur époux et futur père…Trop tard. C'était imprimé dans son esprit. Il ne put retenir un long frisson. Quelle vision horrible ! Si les Kamis existaient, qu'ils fassent en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais._

_Ou du moins, pas avec Maito Gaï._

_Et vu la tête de Yume, elle devait partager son avis. Shizuka sembla enfin revenir sur terre, en tout cas, suffisamment pour leur donner les termes de leur…mission, faute d'un autre mot._

_-Bien, à 13h27 très exactement, vos compagnons Hyuga Neji et Suiteki Aoi ont quitté le bâtiment dans le but de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Vous allez suivre Neji et Aoi, et faire en sorte que rien ne vienne troubler la tranquillité de leur rendez-vous…_

_-Sensei, signala doucement Yume, ils font juste semblant d'avoir un rendez-vous, juste pour que Ono lâche les sandales à Aoi, vous vous souvenez ?_

_-Ah, euh, oui, oui, bien sûr…Dans ce cas, votre mission sera de faire en sorte que ce faux rendez-vous se passe au mieux. Aoi étant votre coéquipier et ami, il vous est permis de tout faire pour défendre son honneur. Faites-moi un rapport détaillé des événements à votre retour et je saurais quel blâme lui infliger._

_-Elle s'y croit vraiment, souffla Masaru, affligé._

_-Sensei, il y a un problème. Neji n'est pas idiot : si on les suit, Aoi et lui, il s'en rendra forcément compte, argumenta Yume, pas très convaincue._

_Hum, on dirait qu'elle non plus n'était pas très chaude pour cette idée. Et c'est là que la vérité l'avait frappé. Si Yume faisait un seul pas hors du bâtiment, elle serait presque automatiquement repérée par Dan, si celui-ci n'était pas déjà lancé à la poursuite de Aoi. Mais ce type semblait avoir un radar intégré, il pouvait la retrouver n'importe quand…_

_Il se sentait soudain désolé pour Yume. Bon, d'accord, c'était de l'hypocrisie, il n'était pas désolé le moins du monde pour elle. Presque pas. Vu son caractère de cochon, c'était plutôt son soupirant qui avait quelque chose à craindre. Mais tout de même, cela devait être gênant…_

_Malheureusement pour tous les deux, Shizuka balaya l'objection d'un seul geste._

_-Aucun problème. J'ai ici des déguisements formidables pour vous ! Vous allez les adorer, j'en suis certaine !_

_-Euh, Shizuka-sensei, ce ne serait pas mieux d'utiliser un genjustu ?_

_-Non, c'est trop facilement repérable, répliqua-t-elle en fouillant dans un coffre – mais d'où il sortait, d'ailleurs ? Masaru était certain qu'il n'avait pas été dans la pièce dix minutes auparavant – avec rapidité. Ah, voilà ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils sont beaux ?_

_Les deux enfants clignèrent des yeux plusieurs fois. Masaru avala difficilement sa salive. Yume sembla évaluer mentalement le pourcentage de chances qu'elle avait de trucider son professeur avant de se résigner. Elle avait dû tomber pas loin de zéro. Ou plutôt, largement en dessous._

_Shizuka, insensible à leur mine désespérée, babillait avec joie._

_-Je les ai faits faire à votre taille. Vous formerez un mignon petit couple !_

_Yume et Masaru échangèrent un regard. Cette fois, ils étaient morts… _

_Fin du Flash-back._

Retour au présent. Les deux jeunes gens discutaient. Enfin, elle parlait, et lui subissait en silence.

-Bordel, mais comment font les femmes pour marcher dans des robes aussi serrées !

-Kimono, Yume. Il s'agit d'un kimono traditionnel, certes plus serré que ceux qu'utilisent ma mère, mais un kimono tout de même. C'est tout à fait normal que ce soit étroit aux jambes.

-Mais je ne peux pas me battre dans cette tenue, grogna Yume.

-Ce n'est pas prévu pour se battre, soupira Masaru. Honnêtement, il n'y a que le combat qui t'intéresse ?

-OUI !

-Ca m'aurait étonné, Okay, okay, pas la peine de s'énerver, temporisa Masaru en agitant les mains quand il s'aperçut que Yume était sur le point de lui renverser son verre sur la tête. Tu veux un autre thé glacé ?

-Oui, et des dangos.

-Tu veux pas du shiruko avec, tant qu'on y est ? L'argent de mon porte-monnaie n'est pas éternel.

-Tu me dois réparation, énonça froidement Yume. Ou aurais-tu oublié ?

Masaru baissa la tête, vaincu, en faisant signe à un serveur d'approcher. Non, il n'avait pas oublié. D'ailleurs, qui aurait pu ? Il espérait simplement que cela cesse de le hanter avant la fin de ses jours.

_Flashback._

_La rue était bondée. Les gens se bousculaient pour passer. Cela rappela vaguement à Masaru le centre commercial de Konoha en période de soldes. Période qui, si ses calculs étaient justes, devait finir dès demain. Ce qui signifiait que, pour une fois, il ne serait pas traîné malgré lui dans les magasins pour porter les paquets d'un membre de la gente féminine. A savoir, par défaut, sa mère._

_Derrière lui, il entendit quelqu'un tapait contre un mur. Il eut un sourire._

_-Et voilà, on les a perdus, grogna Yume en essayant de desserrer la ceinture de son kimono. Ce truc était un véritable piège à rats à ses yeux._

_-C'est quand même étonnant, nota Masaru. Perdre deux types alors qu'ils sont suivis par un agitateur public comme Ono Dan est plutôt…enfin, ça tient du miracle. Ou de la sorcellerie._

_-Parce que tu crois à la magie, maintenant, railla Yume en s'approchant de son camarade ?_

_-Après les derniers ennuis qui nous sont tombés dessus, je serais enclin à croire à n'importe quoi, déclara Masaru en haussant les épaules._

_-…Point, accorda Yume._

_Alors que les deux jeunes adolescents cherchaient un point de repère pour se tirer de la rue et rejoindre leur hôtel, une voix beaucoup trop familière se fit entendre, les faisant tout deux frissonner._

_-MON ANGE !_

_Ils échangèrent un regard et se retournèrent ensemble, seulement pour apercevoir Ono Dan dans la foule, traçant son chemin à grands coups d'épaules._

_-Mon Ange Guerrier ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé !_

_Yume se retint de pousser un cri perçant car **1°/** Ce n'était pas digne d'une grande pratiquante d'arts martiaux ni d'une ninja, **2°/** Si ses parents venaient à l'apprendre, elle risquait fort d'être déshérité et **3°/** Il était hors de question qu'elle perde la face devant ce petit imbécile de Masaru._

_Résolument, elle prit une position de combat. Enfin, elle essaya, avant de se rendre compte qu'un kimono ne permettait pas, mais alors absolument pas de lever les jambes jusqu'à la hauteur du visage de son adversaire._

_L'ampleur de la situation la frappa avec une netteté effrayante : elle était tout simplement incapable de se battre dans cette tenue. Et, pour corser la situation, elle n'avait pris avec elle que deux kunais, caché sous ses vêtements à l'insu de Shizuka-sensei._

_Elle fit mentalement le calcul de son pourcentage de chance – et oui, encore une fois ! – de battre le sabreur en prenant en compte la résistance incroyable qu'avait ce type aux coups, sa propre marge de manœuvre, ses envies de meurtres, la chance flagrante de cet abruti, l'aide improbable de Masaru pour se débarrasser du problème, et une douzaine d'autres facteurs plus ou moins importants._

_Elle fut grandement déçue par le résultat : il avoisinait le zéro absolu._

_Elle soupira. Tant pis pour la dignité et tant pis pour les futurs sermons maternels, ceux de son père ne valant pas grand-chose à son humble avis. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire…._

_D'un bond, elle se planqua derrière son compagnon, en priant ardemment pour qu'un miracle se produise. Le dit compagnon n'avait pas saisi le geste de sa camarade, mais il lui aurait été difficile d'ignorer l'adolescent qui fonçait vers eux, l'air joyeux comme tout, du sang partout sur ses vêtements déchirés, son katana sans fourreau à la ceinture et un bouquet de fleurs en main._

_Des fleurs…_

_Pour Yume ? Il grimaça à cette simple idée. Fallait vraiment être masochiste pour penser à un truc pareil. Il aurait eut plus de chances avec un rouleau de techniques ou un livre sur le kung-fu ou le karaté kyokushinkai._

_Subitement, il songea à l'incongru de la situation. Il avait vu Neji rétamer ce type avec une technique de Jûken qui avait fait pâlir de rage – ou peut-être d'envie, quoi pouvait savoir ? – Yume. Pour ce qu'il en avait saisi, ce type n'aurait même pas du être capable de se relever. Et pourtant, il était là et, à défaut de chasser Aoi qui n'était pas en vue, il avait rejeté son dévolu sur Yume._

_Oh, Kami !_

_-C'est pas vrai ! Ce type a vraiment un radar intégré !_

_Yume secoua violemment la tête de droite à gauche en lui tenant fermement les épaules. Masaru haussa les sourcils. Est-ce que Yume…aurait peur ? Non, impossible, on parlait de Miss Hoshino « Les homme sont tous des mauviettes » Yume. Quoique, Ono Dan était un cauchemar devenu réalité pour toute la population féminine de la planète._

_-Je veux pas le savoir ! Débarrasse-nous de ce…ce…ce…_

_-MON AMOUR ! JE TE REVIENS !_

_-Crétin, offrit aimable Masaru en souriant ?_

_-C'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête, mais fais quelque chose pour qu'il me lâche la grappe !_

_-Et pourquoi cela, sourit Masaru, une idée diabolique germant sous son crâne ? C'était un bon moyen de lui faire payer toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées par sa faute. Vous formeriez un si beau couple…_

_-KAMIYA MASARU, N'OSES MEME PAS Y SONGER ! Hurla Yume dans l'oreille du jeune garçon qui, pour une fois, ne se préoccupa pas des possibles répercussions des décibels qu'il venait d'encaisser._

_Il se dégagea vivement de la prise de Yume et s'éloigna d'elle. Il avait l'air profondément mécontent._

_-Je ne vois pas ce qu'une brute épaisse comme toi peut craindre de lui. Aoi, je peux comprendre, il n'a ni la force ni la carrure nécessaire pour s'opposer à ce genre de type, mais toi…Toi, tu es forte comme un bœuf, et je parle d'expérience personnelle ! Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour lever le petit doigt pour t'aider._

_Juste au même moment, Dan s'arrêta devant la jeune fille._

_-Mon Ange Guerrier ! Viens dans mes bras !_

_Yume ne put même pas réagir à temps, merci au kimono pour cela, qu'elle se trouvait déjà encerclée par deux bras plus ou moins musclés, et collée contre le torse du jeune homme._

_Elle frémit et commença à relever la jambe. Même dans cette tenue, elle devait pouvoir frapper un endroit stratégique fatal à tous les hommes. Malheureusement, elle n'en eut pas le temps._

_Une main se glissa sous son visage, ce qui lui fit faire un temps d'arrêt. Dan lui releva le menton, baissa la tête et…_

_Yume écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas vrai. C'était un cauchemar…Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle avait envie de pleurer. Que diraient ses parents s'ils la voyaient maintenant ? Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un flash de bleu et de vert et, brusquement, elle se sentit arraché à l'étreinte passionnée mais au combien non désirée de Dan._

_Avec une stupeur non feinte, elle vit Masaru se dresser devant le genin d'Iwa avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard._

_Fin du Flash-back._

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, non, tenta Masaru ?

En face de lui, Yume croisa les bras, l'air féroce.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Ce type m'a…m'a…embrassé ! Et tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher ! Au contraire, tu m'as lâchement abandonnée !

-Mais ne je pensais pas qu'il allait faire ça ! Sinon, je l'aurais stoppé net ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que j'aime voir un type comme lui harasser mes coéquipiers ? Vous êtes mes équipiers, Aoi et toi, et je suis sensé vous protéger ! Et je ne t'ai pas abandonnée !

Il y eut une courte pause, puis…

-…C'était gentil.

-Pardon, fit Masaru en manquant de s'étrangler avec son thé ? Répètes-moi ça ?

-C'était gentil de ta part, fit Yume avec agacement, de l'envoyer contre un mur pour lui défoncer le visage à coups de poings. Personnellement, je lui aurais bien brisé les deux bras…

-Mais de rien, sourit Masaru.

Yume lui avait fait un compliment. Et un vrai, en plus ! Est-ce qu'elle était malade ? Oui, à bien y réfléchir, elle avait les joues légèrement rouges…Oh, et bien, si elle était de bonne humeur, autant en profiter !

-Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut trouver à une fille aussi peu féminine que toi. Enfin, du moment qu'il n'a pas eu ton premier baiser, plaisanta Masaru…

La gêne de Yume fondit comme neige au soleil et un grand cri traversa la salle.

-Idiot !

Personne ne fut assez fou pour s'offusquer du fait qu'un client venait de se faire assommer avec un plateau appartenant à l'établissement. Naturellement. Personne n'aurait voulu finir dans le même état. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le patron du salon de thé de secouer la tête en marmonnant.

-Pourquoi les ANBUS ne sont-ils jamais là quand on en a besoin ?

Plus loin encore reposait un quatrième couple. Oui, encore un. Mais celui-là n'avait rien d'un couple ordinaire, pour une simple raison. Il était formé de deux garçons, identiques en tout point, si ce n'était pour le brassard qu'ils portaient chacun à un bras différent. Ils discutaient avec animation en se gavant de pâtisseries.

-Trop fort, ce gars. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir Dan se prendre une telle raclée…fit Sato.

-Ouais, mais t'as vu sa technique de coups de poings ? Ce gus est chuunin, au minimum, faut pas l'oublier ! Fit Iwao avec enthousiasme.

Sato bailla longuement. Mine de rien, l'espio…euh, le reportage, c'était fatigant. Il avait faim, il avait soif, il avait mal aux pieds…Tiens, à ce propos…

-Il me faudra une nouvelle paire de sandales, déclara-t-il en grimaçant.

-T'inquiètes, le rassura son frère. Avec ce qu'il y a là-dedans, en se débrouillant bien, on aura de quoi se payer tout un appart'. C'est y pas beau, ça ?

-Mouais, c'est toi qui le dis, fit Sato en haussant les épaules. Le problème est le suivant : à combien d'exemplaires pouvons-nous tirer cette vidéo ?

-Ca dépends, déclara sérieusement Iwao en prenant un air songeur. Tout d'abord, il faudrait faire une étude de la population intéressée par l'idée de voir Dan ridiculisé…

-Tu peux mettre la quasi-totalité du village, sourit son frère.

-…et la possibilité d'un amour homosexuel, compléta Iwao.

-Si on le dit aux gens, cela risque de faire chuter notre tirage, remarqua Sato.

-Mais on n'est pas obligé de leur dire, sourit grandement Iwao.

Sourire que lui rendit Sato sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Les deux garçons s'esclaffèrent, s'attirant ainsi nombre de regards mauvais ou intrigués de la part des autres clients.

-Honnêtement, les voir s'embrasser pour éloigner les curieux était fendard, indiqua Iwao en se dévissant le cou pour apercevoir le blond et le brun aux yeux blancs.

N'ayant pas perdu une miette de la filature, ils avaient été aux premières loges pour ce qu'ils se plaisaient à appeler le « baiser du siècle ». Et surtout, ils avaient assisté aux conséquences. De leur humble avis, derrière le sourire innocent du blond se cachait un effroyable calculateur. Pensez donc ! Se faire payer toutes les consommations en tant que réparation pour l'offense, cela tenait du génie !

Encore que le choc ne devait pas avoir été totalement feint…

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils voulaient éloigner les gens, fit Sato. Je crois plutôt que _Roméo_ a cédé à ses pulsions et n'a pas pu s'empêcher de saisir l'occasion.

-Compréhensible, approuva Iwao. Je crois que si j'avais été à sa place…C'était une robe franchement courte…

-Mais c'était un travesti, souligna Sato. Même en connaissant ce fait, tu aurais tenté ta chance ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, cela pourrait être une expérience intéressante.

Il y eut un court silence.

-Iwao ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es complètement cinglé.

-Je sais.

Pendant un instant, ils ne dirent rien, se contentant d'observer les couples assis à leurs petites tables. Ils avaient repéré sans problèmes les autres genins de Konoha et, pour passer le temps, s'étaient mis à les observer. Sans se faire voir, bien entendu. A vrai dire, la situation était amusante. Tous ignoraient la présence des autres membres de leurs équipes respectives dans le même bâtiment. Quelle ironie, vraiment. C'était à se demander ce qu'on leur apprenait à l'Académie.

Enfin, ce n'était pas leur place de juger. Aussi se contentaient-ils de commenter les faits et gestes de chacun.

_(« Whoa ! Pas mal la nouvelle coupe de la brune ! »…« Eh, t'as vu un peu la commande de cette fille ? Comment va-t-elle faire pour perdre du poids si elle se gave comme elle le fait ? » « Iwao ? Ne lui fais pas part de cette remarque. T'es mon seul frère, et j'aimerais que tu reste en vie. » « Oui, mais… » « Iwao, serais-tu suicidaire ? » « Non, pourquoi ? » « Alors tais-toi. C'est pour ton bien. »_)

Finalement, la conversation se réengagea, grâce à Iwao qui avait une dernière nouvelle à communiquer.

-T'es au courant ?

-Quoi donc, demanda Sato ?

-Il paraît qu'il, fit-il en désignant la direction générale de la table de Yume et Masaru, a envoyé Dan direct dans un mur pour l'assommer à coups de poings.

-LUI ! Tu es sûr ?

-Affirmatif, fit Iwao en hochant la tête. N'oublie pas que nous avons des oreilles et des yeux fiables partout.

-Et on a raté ça ? Oh, Kami, pourquoi tant de haine ?

-Bah, on a de quoi compenser, le consola son jumeau. D'un autre côté, j'ai également entendu dire que le magasin de Ishiba-san avait été rayé de la carte. Enfin, métaphoriquement parlant. Son stock de peluches a été dévalisé et des gosses se servent comme ils veulent dans la rue et les décombres.

-Sans blagues, fit Sato en écarquillant les yeux ? Pourtant, Koma-sensei ne fait jamais de dommages collatéraux…

-Quand il est seul, pointa Iwao en buvant son verre d'un trait.

-Ah, c'est vrai. Qui était l'autre ?

-Tatsumaki Shizuka elle-même, déclara fièrement Iwao !

-Ouah ! Qui aurait cru ça d'elle ?

Le sourire de Sato indiquait clairement qu'il ne pensait même pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Iwao secoua la tête avec indulgence.

-D'après les infos que j'ai pu glaner sur elle, ce n'est pas une première. Son surnom officiel serait « l'Aimant à Catastrophes. »

-Oh ? Et ils l'ont autorisée à devenir ninja ?

-Sato, ils ont bien autorisé Dan à venir à l'Académie et, comble de l'horreur, ils l'en ont fait sortir !

-T'as raison. Ils sont capables de tout, opina Sato après un instant de réflexion.

Les réflexions ne s'arrêtèrent guère là.

-Dommage qu'on soit tombés à court de film au meilleur moment…

-Enfin, nous en aurons bien assez pour couvrir toutes nos dépenses pour les – oh, soyons généreux – six prochains mois.

-Quand même, cette histoire de rendez-vous a été une vraie mine d'or pour nous. Faudra qu'on remercie Tatsumaki-san pour l'info, nota Sato.

-Ouais. On lui enverra une copie gratuite de la cassette, approuva Iwao en tapotant la caméra comme s'il s'agissait d'un charmant petit animal de compagnie.

-Très juste. Cela ne se fait pas de faire payer les associés.

Et finalement, il y avait une silhouette solitaire, assise dans un coin, qui ne quittait pas des yeux le premier couple, et souriait gaiement les contemplant. Rien ne lui avait été épargné pour leur permettre de passer une bonne journée et selon lui, à part l'incident avec Dan qui avait été vite réglé par son jeune élève, tout avait été parfait. Sa présence furtive n'avait même pas été nécessaire.

Il ne regrettait qu'une seule et unique chose. Avoir dû droguer son petit Lee avait été un crève-cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'emmener avec lui pour suivre Neji. S'il avait été au courant des préférences de son camarade et éternel rival, le pauvre petit aurait pu être traumatisé…

En parlant de traumatisme, il faudrait qu'il parle avec Yume. La pauvre jeune fille…Agressée par ce type immonde. Heureusement, la flamme brûlante de la jeunesse avait brillé chez son camarade Masaru qui avait puni l'inopportun !

Il essuya une larme. C'était tout de même beau, la jeunesse et les histoires de cœur…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Au moins, elle ne s'est pas trop fait attendre. Juste quoi, deux semaines ? Avouez, il y a eu pire..._

_Grande nouvelle ! Sakoni a accepté de réaliser des fanarts des personnages de Ah ! My Sensei ! Mercimercimercimercimerci ! Nous vous tiendrons au courant et vous donnerons plus de détails bientôt._

_On m'a fait remarqué que je n'ai pas encore fais le couple Kakashi/Haruko promis. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça viendra, simplement, faut le temps d'y arriver. D'ailleurs, on devrait les revoir au prochain chapitre._

_Pour ce qui est de tout autre couple...Rien n'est encore décidé !_

**Bonus: Fiches d'identité **

**Aomaki Iwao** (Aomaki: vert pâturage et Iwao: petite pierre)

Cheveux: Rouges

Yeux: Bleus

Age: 14 ans

Taille: 1m 65

Poids: 60 kg

Anniversaire: 21 Mai

Groupe Sanguin: O

Statut: Genin

Techniques: Inconnues; semble posséder de bonne facultés de ninjutsu; possède, avec son frère, un réseaux d'informateurs très étendu au sein d'Iwa no Kuni.

Description: Plaisantin, aimant les blagues et plutôt déjanté, Iwao adore le chantage, gagner de l'argent, les situations rocambolesque et surtout, mettre en avant la bêtise légendaire de son coéquipier, Ono Dan, ce qui est l'une de leurs meilleures sources de revenus. Respecte son professeur, même s'il n'en donne pas l'air. Très doué lorsqu'il a une caméra entre les mains.

Famille: Sato (frère jumeau)

Missions: 

A: 0

B: 0

C: 4

D: 9

**Aomaki Sato** ( Aomaki: vert pâturage et Sato: comprendre)

Cheveux: Rouges

Yeux: Bleus

Age: 14 ans

Taille: 1m 65

Poids: 58 kg

Anniversaire: 21 Mai

Groupe Sanguin: O

Statut: Genin

Techniques: Inconnues; semble posséder de bonne facultés de genjutsu; possède, avec son frère, un réseaux d'informateurs très étendu au sein d'Iwa no Kuni.

Description: Légèrement plus calme et plus diplomate que son frère, Sato ne se distingue de lui que par son ironie moins marquée, sa relative tranquillité et surtout, sa plus grande faculté à reconnaître les ennuis dès qu'ils se profilent. Il suit son frère partout et aime par-dessus tout s'amuser.

Famille: Iwao (frère jumeau)

Missions: 

A: 0

B: 0

C: 4

D: 9

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer une review ! Cela me fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
